


黑夜给了我黑色的眼睛

by ViolaVegetable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVegetable/pseuds/ViolaVegetable





	1. Chapter 1

1989年夏。  
她离开的那天暮色四合，晚霞满天，太阳挂在天边摇摇晃晃不肯落下。  
门前一枝茉莉花从灌丛中斜斜地伸出，在黄昏里舒展开来，让她想起多年前的那个夏日，带着八月气息的炽热的风轻轻吹起她的长发，空气中有着清淡的茉莉花香，那个英俊得像是从画中走出来的黑发少年站在她的面前，唇边泛起温和的笑意。他说：“麻瓜出身也没什么不同。”  
再接着是在午后的阳光下，他朝她伸出一只修长的手，眼里仿佛揉进了世上所有的阳光，连眼波里都荡漾着温柔。  
“来，索菲娅，我会带你离开这里。”  
然后她伸出手，带着与生俱来的对这不公命运的憎恶与强烈的渴望。她想要反抗，想要逃离，想要拼尽全力去追求光——他。  
而她只需要记着这些就够了，就足够支撑她走过漫漫岁月。  
“妈妈。”  
她回过头。八岁的贾思敏·维尔斯倚在门边，眼里是很深的冷漠。  
“你要去哪？”  
她怔怔地望着那双和他一模一样的眼睛，没有说话。红色的太阳在两人的对视中挣扎着沉下。  
“你走吧，我受够了。”女孩低下头，语气里有伤感也有失望，“我从来不是爸爸的影子，我只是我。”她顿了一下，又冷静地抬起头：“这一点你从来都不知道。”  
她凝视着那双黑眼睛，试图在里面找到一点泪光，可是没有。她已经记不清女孩上一次哭是在什么时候了。  
她想起了莉莉·波特，那个一贯神采飞扬的格兰芬多小狮子，永远明媚而热烈，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，每一根头发丝里都散发着理直气壮的被爱的气息。除了汤姆，没人能比她温暖。  
她忽然很想告诉贾思敏一个女孩不该是这样的，不该露出冷漠，显出无所谓。她应该像莉莉·波特那样笃信自己是被爱的，永远有恃无恐，无需掩饰软弱。哪怕说谎，哪怕是说谎也要让自己这样相信。这一点她没有做到，但她希望自己的女儿能做到。她攥紧了口袋里的魔杖。  
“记忆篡改。”  
女孩的瞳孔涣散了。透过女孩的眼睛，她看见了漠不关心、床单上散发着浓浓酒味的呕吐物和冷冷清清的圣诞节。她看见黑夜在女孩眼里升起又沉下，把漫长而无望的时光切割成一块一块，模糊像蜡烛下的光影，而明天似乎永远没有尽头。可是她没有办法，她能给出的爱就这么多，连自己都吝于给予。  
不过没关系，一切都会好起来的。  
像个细心的花匠，一点一点剪去残枝，把女孩修建成自己想要的模样，直到变成她所希望的鲜活明快。这才像是汤姆的眼睛。最后，女孩快乐地微笑起来，一双眼亮晶晶的，积雪初融般的澄澈干净：“妈妈，早点回来。”  
而她没有回头，背影消融在远方。四下熔金，倦鸟归林，夜即将张开黑色的羽翼。


	2. Chapter 2

1992年夏。  
贾思敏·维尔斯此刻很想说一句话。  
不，一个词。  
那个词从她的灵魂里升起，像蛇一样缓慢地滑过她的五脏六腑，轻易地点燃她浑身的血液，最后在她的喉咙里优雅地滚动着，即将同样流畅优雅的溢出。  
“操——”  
“是啊，要伺候这样的大家伙可不容易啊，你必须先——嗯？你说什么，贾思敏？”  
她抬起头，用手抚着额头，以防自己的头再次被那高超的车技甩到车窗上，然后用一双含着笑意的黑眼睛对上了前排弗农·德思礼疑惑的脸。她眨眨眼微笑，用重复了一万次的语调说：“没什么。您真了不起，德思礼先生。”  
“我以前的邻居托尼叔叔也是做钻机的，我从他那儿了解到的钻机和从您这儿了解到的可不太一样。或许在他看来，对付那些钻机比赤手空拳对付一只袋狮还要困难。”  
她凭空编造出了一个托尼叔叔，却并不因此而感到不安。弗农看上去很满意。反正向来如此，人们满足于不知是真是假的恭维，飘飘然失去了重量，她轻蔑地想，向来如此。  
“那是当然，要我说，法律就应该规定禁止那些蠢货掺和钻机，我想他们或许连头和尾都分不清——”  
贾思敏没再听了。她再次把头靠在车窗上，一边祈祷着别再来一次那么糟糕的超车，一边陷入了浅眠。半睁半闭间，车窗外的景色飞快地掠过人眼，像高速旋转的万花筒。耳边弗农絮絮叨叨的话语也模糊了，像沙漏一样从脑子里漏走，而她只需要每隔一会儿就稍微清醒一点，说上一句“嗯。”、“唔。”、“您真厉害。”就行了。  
等到到了德思礼家，她才完全清醒了。她先是同佩妮·德思礼和达力·德思礼依次握了手，再向佩妮转达了伯德夫人的问候，最后才开始入座就餐。她照例用几句恭维和笑话赢得了佩妮的喜爱，对于她来说这是很容易的。她仿佛生来就知道如何用得体而有趣的语言和甜美的笑容去讨人喜欢，如何使用那些小小的技巧调动周围的气氛，如何想尽办法得到自己想要的东西，天生如此。一次令人满意的晚餐就这样愉快地开始，最后愉快地结束了。  
但是这个夜晚并没有结束。  
当她来到德思礼一家给自己安排的房间，满足地在床上打了几个滚却感觉到有什么硬硬的东西硌着自己的后背时，这个夜晚才刚刚开始。  
那是一本《标准咒语，初级》，安静的躺着床单下，像一个美丽的谜。  
她翻了几页，却无法相信自己所看到的。她一边摩挲着下巴，一边对着第一页上写着的“哈利·波特”瞪了半天，才勉强回忆起那个饭桌上坐在角落里低着头一言不发的黑发男孩。她对于这样的人向来是不多留意的，因为讨好他对她而言没有任何好处，可是现在不一样了。她思索了一会儿，果断地站起了身。

“真是不好意思，我在饭桌上没有和你说话是因为我觉得德思礼夫妇并不愿意让你接触我，我想他们会因此而责怪你的。”贾思敏充满歉意地看着身旁的黑发男孩，一双腿在屋顶荡啊荡。她有意地眨了眨眼，再偏了偏头，深金色的长发被晚风吹得飘起，抚过男孩年轻的脸。  
她向来相信自己的魅力，并且乐于运用。说实话，她并不算是个标准意义上的美人，除了那双漂亮的黑眼睛以外，别的都乏善可陈——下颌太尖，面色太苍白，眉眼太淡，乍一看让人觉得冷漠又寡淡。但必要时她总有办法让自己变得很有魅力，譬如一挑眉一拢发间，总能如此。而一旦她笑起来时，笑意会挤满那双黑眼睛，把它装点得格外美丽，连着整张脸都生动鲜活起来，像一瞬间山谷里的花竞相开放。这是一种天生的能力，不学自通。  
男孩的脸果然红了，他不自在地咳了一声，挠了挠头，说：“没……没关系，这不怪你，他们总是这样。”  
“所以说你真的是巫师？我是说，我们真的是巫师？”贾思敏挑着眉看向哈利，那本书在她的手上悬空了几寸，又轻轻地落了下来。  
“唔……是啊，既然你会魔法的话。”  
“其实书里那些让东西飘来飘去的事情我以前也做过，可是每当我告诉妈妈时，她总是惊恐地说一定是我看错了，让我别再提这种事。”  
“嗯，是啊，麻瓜向来对魔法是很畏惧的。”  
“麻瓜？”  
“就是那些不会魔法的人。”  
“噢，我想我的妈妈应该是麻瓜，至于我的爸爸我就不知道了。”  
“嗯……我想伯德先生应该也是麻瓜吧。”  
一瞬间，贾思敏定定地看着哈利，接着，她笑了起来：“伯德先生不是我的爸爸。”  
“呃？”  
“我不是伯德夫妇的女儿，我只是他们从孤儿院里领养回来的孩子。”她低下头，用一种熟练的、训练已久的低沉语气说，“我的妈妈在我八岁那年就死了，我从一出生就没见过我的父亲。”  
她习惯于出卖自己的苦难，来赚取别人的同情和好感，早在三岁那年，当她因此从邻居家的老奶奶那里比别人多获得了一颗糖以后，她就习惯于这样做了。廉价的啧啧感叹和眼泪并不能带走什么，相反，还能让她更加讨人喜欢。  
“对不起。”哈利低声说。  
意料之中的答案，和其他人没什么不同。她抬起头，却对上了一双澄澈的绿眼睛，那里没有因优越感而生的同情，没有不痛不痒的难过，只有真真切切的体恤。一时间，她怔怔地与他对视着，不知该作何反应。她听见哈利说起他早亡的父母，他在德思礼家遭受的虐待，他在学校里遭受的排挤，他曾经对未来从未有所期待的过往。她的手指缩紧了。  
就好像茫茫人海中她忽然遇到了一个同类，足够不幸，也足够坚强。他和那些只会假惺惺地掉眼泪的人不同，他可以理解她，可以理解无数个不眠之夜里恶狠狠地瞪着天花板等天明的挣扎与无望，可以理解咬紧牙关的咽回眼泪，可以理解飞蛾扑火般的渴望温暖。  
这多么让人想要落泪。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来发生的事情就很顺理成章了，有时是哈利偷偷溜到贾思敏的房间里，有时是贾思敏来到哈利住的储物间，又或者是在屋顶。都是在半夜，夜色会流遍他们的全身，像山谷的泉，温柔又宁静，又圆又白的月亮静静地挂着，他们总是有说不完的话题。  
他对她说了自己头上伤疤的来历，向她解释了“那个连名字都不能提的人”是谁，抱怨成为“大难不死的男孩”并不像旁人以为的那么光鲜。他也对她讲了霍格沃茨——礼堂长桌上熠熠闪光的金盘、美味的糖浆水果馅饼、他的好朋友罗恩•韦斯莱和赫敏•格兰杰、差点没头的尼克、烦人的皮皮鬼、那些变来变去的楼梯与肖像、他最讨厌的魔药课老师斯内普……他对她说起自己的父母，熟稔如多年好友。  
“有的时候我也会为了父母的离去而感到难过，但用赫敏的话来说，他们是为了巫师界的安宁献身的，他们是很优秀的人，这一点我一直都知道，我为他们感到骄傲。”哈利把假期前海格给他的相册翻给贾思敏看，“这是我爸爸，这是我妈妈。”  
“你和你爸爸长得真像，除了——”  
“除了眼睛。”想说的话被哈利脱口而出，贾思敏抬起头来看着哈利，两人会心一笑。  
“真漂亮，我是说，这样的绿色。”贾思敏凝视着哈利的眼睛，“它让我想起了山林里的风。”  
哈利脸红了。好在他也不需要想下一步该说什么，贾思敏就接着说：“其实我长得也很像我妈妈，除了眼睛，那是我爸爸的眼睛。你看。”她从脖子上扯出一条项链。是很复古的款式，有一个小小的心形项坠可以打开放照片。贾思敏把它打开，只见幼时的贾思敏靠在一个女人怀里，两个人对着镜头静静地微笑着。那个女人和贾思敏长得很像，除了那双透着冷淡的琥珀色眼睛。两个人都穿得很正式，女人的头上还戴着一顶很漂亮的头饰，上面缀着的钻石闪闪发光，贾思敏的头上歪戴着一个花环。  
“但可惜我爸爸不在这里。”贾思敏黯然地说，不过一会儿就又打起了精神，兴致勃勃地指着照片上她戴着的花环说， “看，这是茉莉花。你知道我为什么叫贾思敏吗？那是‘茉莉花’的意思。我的妈妈很喜欢茉莉花，她说那是因为爸爸和她第一次见面的时候为她摘了一朵茉莉花，从那一刻起她就爱上他了。浪漫吧？虽然英国不适合种茉莉花，但是也有的，只是没有法国那里种得好。我妈妈以前住在一座庄园里，那里的主人从小是在法国南部长大的，所以在庄园里也种了许多茉莉花，一大片，很好看。后来我妈妈在我们家门前也种了一株，我想她是在借此来纪念爸爸。”  
“真好。可惜我不知道我爸爸妈妈的恋爱故事。”  
“那我想可能是你爸爸在追你妈妈时每天睡前祈祷念一句‘哈利路亚’，所以你才叫哈利。”  
“……嗯，有可能。”  
……  
贾思敏从来不知道这个世界可以是这样构成的，它可以充满温暖和善意，就像哈利描述的霍格沃茨一样，有着家一样的包容和温暖，让她向往。她的眼里的世界从来都轻浮又虚伪，像肮脏的孤儿院墙上永远洗不掉的污垢那样令人生厌。肥胖的尼斯夫人有着糟糕的脾气和终日里滑腻腻的肌肤，身上总是散发着劣质粉底和汗臭夹杂的气味，稍有一点小事就扯着嗓门吼人，喜欢把孩子关在小黑屋里。那些恶劣的大孩子们以欺负人为乐，尤其是她，善于微笑着讨好大人的她，毁坏东西还是最基本的，诬陷也是家常便饭。她常常被诬陷偷了东西被饿着肚子关起来，而唯一的乐事就是汲取回忆。  
八岁以前的记忆永远遥远而模糊，就好像有人刻意把那些回忆划得支离破碎，让人只能回忆起一些片段。她想念从前，想念妈妈，想念从未见过面的爸爸。过往似乎只是一个模糊的概念，每当她想汲取力量时，脑海里就会响起一个声音，“那时你是快乐的你是快乐的你是快乐的你是快乐的你是快乐的……”，循环反复，永无止境，吵得让人发疯。那不是一种清晰可感的情绪，而只是一种支撑她走下去的信念。  
——她和他们都不一样。  
像是在血液深处埋藏的与生俱来的渴望在无数个寂静的夜里尖叫着流遍她的全身，总有一天，她会逃离这样的生活，她要高尚，她要受人敬仰，她要众星捧月，她要光芒万丈。  
而哈利，哈利一定也是这样的，只有他明白在这样逼仄的世界里挣扎是怎样的感受，只有他明白。  
就像她在听完他在上一年如何死里逃生拯救魔法石后，她望着他明亮的绿眼睛和乱糟糟的黑发，一时间说不出话来。  
过了很久她才眨眨眼笑了起来：“你真像我爸爸。”  
“你爸爸？”  
“是的。听我妈妈说，他是个很高尚的人，很勇敢，很善良。我希望有一天我能变得和他一样。”  
“你会的。”哈利温声说。“霍格沃茨有很多这样的人，尤其是格兰芬多。我的朋友——罗恩和赫敏——虽然他们都有点小毛病，都都是很不错的人。”  
“就像你一样吗？”贾思敏眨眨眼问。  
哈利被这么直白的赞美闹红了脸，甚至别扭了起来，连手都不知道该放哪。他嗯嗯啊啊地嘟囔着，不敢看贾思敏热切的目光，这种无条件被肯定的感觉让他不知所措。但他很快就意识到贾思敏就是这样的，哪怕让她赞美达力是一个美丽的小天使，她也会眼睛都不眨一下地照做。这个想法让他有些失望。  
没有等到哈利的回话，贾思敏扬起了眉毛。气氛忽然沉默，夜空的星安静地低垂，她忽然长叹一口气，自顾自地说：“那我真想去格兰芬多啊。”  
——不然哪能遇见你这样的人。

德思礼一家不会发现不了贾思敏与哈利的亲近，这正是他们所担心的。他们害怕贾思敏会发现他们的秘密并告诉伯德夫妇，这样的话，过不了多久，全英国都会知道他们家有个巫师。  
导火索在晚餐时爆发了，这天弗农没有像往常一样大谈特谈他的钻机，佩妮也没有谈论邻居家的各种八卦，他们含含糊糊的态度让贾思敏离哈利远点，让人厌烦。贾思敏的眉毛竖了起来。到了最后，贾思敏冷冷地打断了他们：“我倒不这么认为，德思礼先生和德思礼夫人。我认为他挺好的。”  
弗农瞪大了眼睛，显然原来以为贾思敏会像附和他的钻机一样附和他的话，但是贾思敏没有。她又重复了一遍：“我认为他挺好的。”  
弗农似乎被贾思敏出人意料的顶嘴搞糊涂了，一时微张着嘴巴，不知道该说什么。这时贾思敏与哈利的目光相会了，她对他眨了眨眼。哈利低下头，眼眶忽然有点湿。  
“我从来没有这样做过。”当晚的屋顶上，贾思敏回忆起那次不欢而散的晚餐，低下头说道。  
“也从来没有人为我这样做过，我以为你会怕得罪他们。”这种被重视被区别的感觉让他很感动。他没有为贾思敏做过什么，但她还是那样维护他，这和罗恩、赫敏的感觉不一样，就好像他本身就足够好，根本不用努力，不用付出，就可以得到认可和爱。  
“我只是希望你好好的。”就像我曾幻想过的未来的我一样。“他们怎么样我不在乎。”  
“伯德夫妇快回来了，我听他们说的。”  
“是吧？我想德思礼家也不会愿意让我待下去了。”贾思敏无所谓地耸耸肩，把目光投向了远处被黑暗包裹住的群山，“没关系的，这没什么。”  
“那么……霍格沃茨见，贾思敏。”哈利说。  
回答他的是一个大大的拥抱。  
“霍格沃茨见，哈利，我的朋友。”


	4. Chapter 4

贾思敏百无聊赖地坐在窗边，懒洋洋地翻着哈利借给她的那本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。窗外烈日当空，像一个巨大的火球烘烤着大地，她甚至可以闻到花园里那些耷拉着脑袋的花花草草上散发出来的焦味。树上的蝉鸣和邻居家的孩子呼朋唤友的叫喊声夹杂在一起，烦得她恨不得把这本厚厚的书砸向窗外。  
不，别这样，如果爸爸知道了会怎么想呢？想到这里，她勉强克制住了自己，努力赶跑自己耳朵里的噪音，但心里的那股火依旧无法平息。  
从德思礼家离开后，已经过了两个星期了，但她依旧没有收到信。有的时候她会忍不住想是不是哈利在耍她，又或者在德思礼家那短暂的相处只是一场幻想。她想念那时的晚风和圆月，想念哈利的温声细语，想念每天一睁眼就好像能看到未来的笃定。她好不容易知道了那个世界，那个能让她凭借自己的努力高高在上受人敬仰而不是一辈子烂在泥沼里的世界，她无法忍受这种冰冷的失望感。  
正是因为如此，伯德家才让她越来越难以忍受了。伯德夫妇因为不孕收养自己，而此次去伦敦检查才发现意外得子，而后她在家的地位就岌岌可危了。她不得不比以往更加卖力，强装笑脸，轻声细语，但这毫无作用，伯德夫妇看她的眼神一天天冷了下去，常常一边望向她，一边窃窃私语。霍格沃茨的入学通知书是她唯一的希望。  
她再次瞥向窗外，忽然僵住了。一个瘦高个子的男人不急不缓地走向这幢房子，敲了敲门。伯德夫人打开门，和他交谈了一会儿，就领着他进来了。  
她匆匆忙忙地奔下楼，其间差点被楼道旁堆着的杂物绊住。她来到客厅，看见伯德夫人正对着一张完全空白的纸认真地看着。看了好一会儿，她放下纸，说：“看样子你们学校确实不错。”一旁的伯德先生忙不迭地点了点头。  
贾思敏看向那个男人。他的银白色的头发和胡子一直垂到腰际，鹰钩鼻上架着一副半月形的眼镜。她脱口而出：“邓布利多教授。”  
邓布利多眼中的吃惊一闪而过，但他还是温和地说：“你好，贾思敏。”他又扭头对伯德夫妇说：“我需要和贾思敏小姐单独谈谈，行吗？”他们二人都仿佛从睡梦中惊醒一般，忙点了点头。  
于是邓布利多跟着贾思敏来到了她楼上的房间。她拉出一把简陋的椅子，请邓布利多坐下后，自己也坐在了床上。  
还没等邓布利多开口，她就迫不及待地说：“您是来带我去霍格沃茨的吗？”  
“是的。”邓布利多点点头，目光投向了桌子上那本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。  
“那是我的朋友给我的，他是个巫师，他告诉了我关于霍格沃茨的一切。”她连忙说，又习惯性地恭维了一句，“他说您是当代巫师界最伟大的巫师。”  
“哦，贾思敏小姐，伟大与否也只是他人的评价而已。”邓布利多微笑着说。  
贾思敏抬头看向邓布利多，对方也正好看向她，那双蓝眼睛锐利地直视她，微笑下藏着隐隐的疑惑和警觉，就好像回忆起了很久远的事情，朦朦胧胧如雾里看花，让她莫名地感到不安，不知该如何应对，于是态度生硬起来。  
“好吧，既然你已经知道了关于霍格沃茨的一切，那其他的我也不用多说了。”良久，他收回目光，掏出了一封信，上边有一块蜡封、一个盾牌纹章，大写“H”字母的周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇，“这是入学通知书，内附入学前需要准备的一切，你需要到对角巷——”  
“这些我知道，先生。”贾思敏皱着眉头打断了他，“但问题是，我并没有钱。”  
“没关系，霍格沃茨有一笔基金，是用来提供给那些需要资助的人的，你可以用它来买魔法书和校袍。”邓布利多愣了一下，但很快就温和地说。  
“谢谢您，教授。”  
他接着说：“贾思敏小姐，如果你下个星期三有空的话，我会让人来接你去买你的入学用品。”  
“不用了，先生，我会让人同我一起去的。”贾思敏很快地拒绝了。  
邓布利多的目光在眼镜后微微闪了闪，但他没有多说什么，只是点了点头，把一个钱袋递给她，简单地交代了几句，就离开了。  
贾思敏看着手里的信和钱袋，思索了一下，拿出一张纸，开始给哈利写信。


	5. Chapter 5

贾思敏以前从没来过伦敦，此刻面对着纵横交错的街道、熙熙攘攘的人群和林立的店铺，不禁傻了眼。她挠了挠头，努力回想着哈利曾经和自己说过的对角巷地址。她犹疑地向前走去，暗自懊悔没有同意邓布利多让别人来接自己。她给哈利写了好几封信，希望能和他一起去对角巷，但都没有收到回信，所以她只能自己来了。哈利对她提过地址，可她并没有留意去记，现在只能稀里糊涂地往前走。  
她在路旁的咖啡店里坐了下来，随便点了点东西，盘算着下一步该怎么走。如果她找不到地方，那么就是白来一趟了。现在临近开学，应该会有很多巫师来对角巷买学习用品，她只需要看着哪个最像巫师，再上前求助就行了，反正巫师都很好辨认。  
想到这里，她开始一边盯着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群，一边抿了一口咖啡，却被苦得差点喷了出来，于是她不敢再喝了，放下杯子继续看向窗外出了神，目光无意识地落在了两个火红的脑袋上，两人拥抱后就此告别，对话无意间灌入贾思敏的耳朵里。  
“……我希望你能喜欢它，凯特，亲爱的，格兰芬多魁地奇队今年将有一名很棒的追球手。”  
“谢谢你，夏尔。”  
贾思敏猛地回过神来，红发女人已经走了，女孩也正准备离去。她急急忙忙地扔下钱，向外跑去，拦住了那个叫凯特的女孩。  
走近了，贾思敏才发现这是个很漂亮的女孩。她有一头火红色的长发，妥帖地披在两肩，使她的脸显得更白，下巴更尖。一双深灰色的眼睛镶嵌在深邃的眼窝里，显得有些傲慢。  
“什么事？”她皱起眉，有些不耐烦地看着贾思敏。  
“你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？你是格兰芬多的吗？你知道怎么去对角巷吗？”  
连珠炮似的问题让她愣了一下，但神色缓和了一些。她说：“如果你是想去对角巷的话，那么就跟我来吧。”  
“谢谢你，凯特。”  
听了这句话，女孩忽然停下脚步，扬起眉毛瞪着贾思敏，说：“我叫凯瑟琳，不叫凯特。”  
“啊？”贾思敏懵了，“可是刚才——”  
“他们喜欢那样叫我，我是说，我的爸爸妈妈，还有夏尔姑姑，”凯瑟琳不满地说，“可是我并不喜欢。”她转向贾思敏：“自我介绍一下，我是凯瑟琳·韦斯莱，格兰芬多二年级学生，格兰芬多未来的魁地奇队长。”  
“你好，我是贾思敏·维尔斯，霍格沃茨一年级学生。我不知道我是什么学院，但我希望是格兰芬多。”  
“哦，那很好。”凯瑟琳应了一句，又换了个话题，“你是麻瓜出生吗？”  
“应该是的。”  
“那可真不赖。我是纯血统，很少来麻瓜世界，没有想到这里这么有趣。”她饶有兴趣地说，“我的夏尔姑姑今天带我去听了一个麻瓜歌手的演唱会——她一向喜欢麻瓜，我的家人们都是这样——真有意思，夏尔说麻瓜不用魔法也能让声音扩大，我原来是不信的，没想到真是这样。”  
“麻瓜出身和纯血统有什么不同？”  
“我想没有。”凯瑟琳懒洋洋地说，“在学校里可能会有人觉得麻瓜出身的人都很傻，但我认为有这种观点的人才最傻。像我们学院的赫敏·格兰杰——”  
“哦，我知道她，”贾思敏说，“哈利说她是整个年级最聪明的女巫——”  
“是整个年级最聪明的女巫之一。”凯瑟琳拉下了脸。  
“哦，对不起。”  
说这句话时，他们来到了肮脏狭小的破釜酒吧，凯瑟琳没有理会店主汤姆的招揽，径直穿过吧台，来到一个四面有围墙的小天井，用魔杖敲了敲墙上的一块砖，那块砖抖动起来，开始移动，中间的地方出现一个小洞，洞口越变越大，不久他们面前就出现了一条宽阔的拱道，通向一条蜿蜒曲折、看不见尽头的鹅卵石铺砌的街道。  
“这就是对角巷。”凯瑟琳介绍道。  
贾思敏惊奇地看着街道上的一切。这里和麻瓜世界完全不一样，有各种各样的商店，有出售各种魔药药材的，出售猫头鹰的，长袍，望远镜，魔法书、羽毛笔、羊皮纸、月球仪……凯瑟琳都洋洋自得地一一为她介绍着。  
“好了。”凯瑟琳在一家招牌上写着“奥利凡德——自公元前三百八十二年即制作精良魔杖”的小店门前停下了，她指着这家店说，“这是奥利凡德魔杖店，我建议你先去买你的魔杖，因为我认为魔杖是最重要的。然后你可以对照着你的信里的必备用品单子去买别的东西。”她又指着不远处的魁地奇精品专卖店说：“夏尔姑姑给我预订了一把光轮2001，我想我该去拿了。我的家人们也应该已经用飞路粉到了这里了，好了，再见，杰西卡[1]。”

[1]凯瑟琳记错了贾思敏的名字。


	6. Chapter 6

贾思敏推开奥利凡德魔杖店的大门，带起一阵叮叮当当的铃声。店堂内很小，除了一条长椅别的什么也没有，几千只装魔杖的狭长盒子几乎码到天花板上。这里的尘埃和肃静似乎都使人感到暗藏着神秘的魔法。  
她环顾四周，发现一个人都没有，于是清了清嗓子：“你好？”  
“你好。”一个女孩忽然从老旧的梯子上跳了下来，看起来就像是凭空出现的一样，扬起一阵灰尘，让贾思敏在吓了一跳的同时咳嗽连连。她有些不安地挠挠头，连声道歉：“哦，对不起，降落点不对。”一边说着一边心虚地对着灰尘象征性地挥了挥手。  
一瞬间，贾思敏想要发脾气，但她克制住了，只是捂着鼻子说：“嗯……没关系。”  
埃莉诺松了口气，笑意盈盈地说：“好了，欢迎来到奥利凡德魔杖店，我是埃莉诺·奥利凡德。你是来买魔杖的吗？”  
“唔，是啊。”贾思敏点点头，一边皱着眉头地看着埃莉诺。她看起来比自己大不了多少，一头乱糟糟的棕发随意地束起，面色严肃，一双银白色的大眼睛里却满是狡黠。  
埃莉诺察觉到贾思敏不信任的目光，顿时挑起了眉：“你可别小看我，我经常看爷爷怎么给人挑魔杖。”她找出卷尺，口中念念有词：“先量……先量胳膊。你习惯用哪只手？噢，右手……再是前臂，再……”  
贾思敏只能很无奈地任她摆布着。埃莉诺看来了个这么配合的客人，早就笑弯了眼，话匣子一下子就打开了：“我想你应该是霍格沃茨的新生吧？你知道自己会去什么学院吗？”  
“不知道，”贾思敏摇摇头，“但我想应该会是格兰芬多。”  
“那可不一定。”埃莉诺煞有介事地摇了摇头，棕色的马尾一晃一晃，“有的时候你也不一定能去自己想去的学院。就拿我来说吧，我全家都是拉文克劳的，可我偏偏被分到了赫奇帕奇。但是这也没什么大不了的，既来之则安之嘛，赫奇帕奇也挺好的。你知道吗？赫奇帕奇的人都很和气，哪像拉文克劳，总有点清高。而且赫奇帕奇的公共休息室离厨房可近了，如果晚上想吃点夜宵是很方便的，也不会被发现，因为晚上会偷偷来厨房吃夜宵的除了赫奇帕奇的学生就只有韦斯莱教授了，她从不会告状，也不会扣我们的分，只会招呼我们一起吃。”她一刻不停地说着，贾思敏根本插不上话，“真的，强烈建议你来赫奇帕奇，很多人说赫奇帕奇都是饭桶，但那都是胡说八道，看看我们学院的塞德里克·迪戈里学长吧，人长得帅，门门功课都好，如果你来了赫奇帕奇，那么你就天天都能看到他了。哦，梅林的胡子啊，他真的——啊，爷爷。”  
贾思敏转过头，看见奥利凡德老先生正气势汹汹地瞪着埃莉诺。  
“埃莉诺！说过多少次了，不——要——擅——自——给——客——人——挑——魔——杖——”  
“我错了我错了，”埃莉诺赶紧把卷尺扔在一边，大眼睛一眨一眨，真诚地说，“我错了，爷爷。”  
奥利凡德吹胡子瞪眼地把埃莉诺训了一顿，让她乖乖地回楼上去后，这才转向贾思敏。他仔细地盯着她，轻声细语得就像换了一个人一样：“请问你的名字？”  
“贾思敏·维尔斯。”贾思敏抬头看了一眼楼上，埃莉诺正躲在梯子后偷偷地对她做鬼脸。  
“是的，贾思敏·维尔斯。我一见到你就知道了，你的母亲索菲娅·维尔斯，她来我这里买魔杖的那天简直就像是昨天，她一共来这里买过两根魔杖，十一英寸，独角兽毛，柳木，还有十三又四分之一英寸，火龙心脏神经，藤木。你长得和她几乎一模一样，除了眼睛。这双眼镜，让我想想——”奥利凡德忽然打了个寒颤，“哦，没什么，一定是我看错了。”  
贾思敏瞪大眼睛：“先生，您是说，我妈妈是巫师？”  
“当然，麻瓜出身，但不可否认，很优秀，非常优秀。”  
“可是我妈妈从来没有对我提过有关巫师世界的一切。”  
“那是很正常的，那时神秘人当权，麻瓜巫师们屡受迫害，很多麻瓜出身的巫师都躲起来了。”  
“哦。”贾思敏点点头。  
“好吧，接下来将是魔杖选择时间。在奥利凡德魔杖店，你总能挑到最心仪的魔杖。”他递给贾思敏一根魔杖，“试试这一根，槭木的，火龙心脏神经，十三英寸。”  
贾思敏挥了挥魔杖，但奥利凡德很快地把它夺走了。接下来她又试了许多根魔杖，最终选定了一根十二又四分之三英寸，凤凰尾羽，黑胡桃木的魔杖。她道了谢，付过钱，再次瞄了一眼楼上偷看的埃莉诺，离开了奥利凡德魔杖店。


	7. Chapter 7

走出魔杖店，贾思敏抽出那份必备用品单子，一边看一边念念有词：“袍子，坩埚，望远镜……”她走了一会儿，皱着眉头环顾四周，看着来来往往的人群，作为一个路痴，尴尬地发现自己迷路了，转了半天都不知道自己在哪。她挠了挠头，忽然想起了奥利凡德先生的话。  
如果妈妈也是一个巫师，那么她为什么不告诉自己一切呢？是真的像奥利凡德先生说的一样，因为魔法界的动乱，所以不想再让自己去遭受危险吗？可是就如哈利所说，只要有魔法能力，就一定会收到霍格沃茨的来信，即使是躲起来，猫头鹰也还是能找得到她。  
她低下头，忽然觉得有点难过。如果妈妈还活着，她就不该是一个人在这里了，她会像所有的孩子一样，被长辈带领着，面对着这新奇的一切，咋咋呼呼，蹦蹦跳跳，而不是像现在这样，独自一人，没有人可以来帮一帮她。很多时候她只是想要有一个人牵住她的手，告诉她该往哪里去。  
如果有一个人可以来帮一帮她——  
“砰——”  
“哎呦——”  
贾思敏被撞得眼冒金星，半天才恢复过来，抬起头瞪着眼前的凯瑟琳。  
“对不起，对不起，我不是有意的——呀，杰西卡。”  
贾思敏没好气地说：“我不叫杰西卡，我叫贾思敏。”  
“哦，好吧，贾思敏。怎么样，你没事吧？”凯瑟琳心有余悸地看着贾思敏，在对方摇摇头后松了一口气，目光落在手里的光轮2001上，“我不是有意的，我刚才实在是太生气了。我刚才去魁地奇精品店拿夏尔姑姑给我预订的飞天扫帚，没想到德拉科·马尔福那个小饭桶也在。对了，你知道德拉科·马尔福吗？”  
“知道，”贾思敏点点头，“他是斯莱特林的。”  
“是啊。他不过就是家里有几个臭钱，竟然敢嘲笑我是不是卖了家里的房子才买得起光轮2001。他一向喜欢嘲笑我们家没钱，可是他自己也不过是个喜欢抱爸爸大腿的小瘪三，没什么真本事，还喜欢作威作福。”  
贾思敏想到了哈利对斯莱特林的评价，深以为然地点点头：“我想斯莱特林的人都这样。”  
“哦，那也不一定，”凯瑟琳若有所思地摇了摇头，又皱起了眉，“不过有些还是挺让人讨厌的。”她忽然转过头看着贾思敏：“对了，你要去哪？”  
“呃……不知道。”  
凯瑟琳挑起了眉，贾思敏期期艾艾地说：“我迷路了……”  
一个白眼：“就这么一条巷子你也能迷路？”  
“唔……”  
“好吧，你跟我来，反正我也正好要去买东西。”凯瑟琳很不耐烦地说。  
于是贾思敏就这样跟着凯瑟琳买好了课本、钳锅、小药瓶、望远镜和黄铜天平。她发现凯瑟琳似乎人缘很好，特别是在男生方面。已经有不止一个男生来约她在霍格沃茨特快上坐同一个车厢了，其中有格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳，还有——让贾思敏大为震惊——斯莱特林。凯瑟琳对他们的态度都很高傲，但是看得出来她也为此感到得意。  
“你看，那是我的家人们。”凯瑟琳指着不远处一群人说。其实她根本不用说，贾思敏都猜得出来，因为那些人都和她一样有着一头火红的头发。除了——那是——  
“哈利！”贾思敏惊喜地叫了出来，黑发小男巫看到她也是一脸欣喜。她有好多问题想要问他——  
可是一声惊叫打断了他们想说的话：“哦，梅林！光轮2001！妈妈，为什么她能买——”  
“这是夏尔姑姑送给她的，罗恩。”韦斯莱夫人说。  
“可是这不公平——”罗恩嚷嚷道。这时韦斯莱们全都围在一起一边观摩着这把扫帚，一边啧啧赞叹着。  
“这没什么不公平的，罗恩，”韦斯莱夫人平静地说，“如果你也能考到年级第一的话，我一定说服夏尔给你也买一把。”  
罗恩不服气地反驳：“考第一名的不是赫敏吗？”  
“就差一分，”凯瑟琳很不高兴地说，“如果我在魔咒考试时手没有抖那一下的话，我——”  
“好了，别争了，”韦斯莱夫人宁事息人，“凯特，我知道你很优秀。”  
“别叫我凯特，妈妈，听起来怪幼稚的。叫我凯瑟琳。”凯瑟琳有些不满地说，又瞥了贾思敏一眼，转向罗恩，“好了，罗恩，如果你想骑，我随时可以借给你。”  
“这就对了。”韦斯莱夫人高兴地说，“现在我们该去买东西了。凯特——哦不，凯瑟琳，你可以去摩金夫人长袍店买一身新袍子，这是我和你爸爸给你的奖励。金妮，你可以穿你姐姐的旧袍子。”  
金妮的眼睛暗了一下，凯瑟琳注意到了这一点，她说：“不用了，妈妈，我可以把我的新袍子让给金妮，我不需要。”金妮露出了惊喜的表情，凯瑟琳又接着说：“不过我需要再去买一身二手袍子，我原来那件已经不能穿了。”  
“哦，凯特！”凯瑟琳皱了皱眉，韦斯莱夫人感动地说，“你真懂事。”  
凯瑟琳和韦斯莱夫人又说了些什么，贾思敏也没有再去听了，她对着哈利急不可耐地问：“哈利，你收到我的信了吗？”  
“没有，”哈利一下子愣住了，然后一拍脑袋，好像忽然想起了什么似的，“一定是多比干的。”  
“什么多比？”  
“哦，这个……”哈利环顾四周，“还是等有机会再告诉你吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
哈利给她介绍了罗恩和韦斯莱一家，他们都对她友好地点点头，而金妮躲在韦斯莱夫人身后，只露出一个红通通的额头。随后他们都各自散去去买需要的东西了，她随意恭维了罗恩几句，他就像要飘走了似的，她有些讶异，也有些失望。她原以为哈利的朋友也是像哈利一样的，可罗恩却和那些听到几句好话就忘乎所以的蠢人们没什么不同，一点也配不上哈利。她这样想着，却发现一旁的赫敏用一种很锐利的目光盯着她，她有些慌了神，下意识地盯着自己的鞋尖。  
当哈利介绍赫敏时，情况就更糟了。她挑剔地从头到脚扫了一眼赫敏，想着哈利以往对她的赞赏，忽然觉得自己本该得到更高的评价，于是一下子看赫敏很不顺眼，连句恭维都憋不出来，除了一句干巴巴的“你好”以外就没说什么话了。赫敏也是同样。  
场面变得尴尬起来，哈利也是既尴尬又不解，不知道这两个女孩间的敌意氛围是怎么回事。好在凯瑟琳来解了围，她一把拉过贾思敏，说：“杰西卡，你不是说要去买二手袍子吗？走吧。”  
贾思敏灰心丧气得没有反驳凯瑟琳的“杰西卡”，默默地跟着她走了。一路无言，直到到了卖二手袍子的店里。  
一点也不同于店里其他人因贫穷而有些羞赧的目光，凯瑟琳昂首阔步地走了进去，在一堆衣服里挑了半天，最终选定了一件换上。即使是穿有些破破烂烂的二手袍子，她也显得气度不凡。她理了理衣领，有意露出漂亮的锁骨和修长的脖颈，再甩了甩头发，火红的长发划出优美的弧度。她满意地端详着镜中的自己，傲慢而得意地瞥了一眼周围看直了眼的人们，把目光投向了贾思敏。  
贾思敏本来就满腹心事，没有认真挑选长袍，看到凯瑟琳看自己，连忙随意抽出一件袍子。凯瑟琳走了过来，挑剔地看着贾思敏手里的长袍，指着它的荷叶边领口说：“哦，你拿的是这件？我认为它不太适合你。”她挑出一件圆领直筒长袍：“你看这件，裁剪的线条很直，我相信它可以把你的长卷发衬得更漂亮。”  
“我……”贾思敏刚想说话，却被凯瑟琳打断了。“喏，你看，这样多好。”她把长袍比在贾思敏身前，很满意地说，“好了，就这件了，走吧，我们去付钱。”  
从店里出来时贾思敏依旧很沉默，她望着凯瑟琳，欲言又止。  
凯瑟琳饶有兴致地打量着她，忽然笑了起来：“你想说什么？”  
“你觉得赫敏是个什么样的人？”  
“噢，她啊，”凯瑟琳挑起了眉，故意拖起了长腔，“她是个书呆子——”  
“还有呢？”贾思敏眨巴眨巴眼，希望能听到更多关于赫敏的坏话。  
“——但是在书呆子中，她是最出色的，比那些老学究的拉文克劳们好多了。”  
“哦。”贾思敏失望地应了一声。  
“我猜你是吃醋了，你因为哈利嫉妒赫敏。”凯瑟琳促狭地说。  
“我没有！”贾思敏涨红了脸。  
“好啦，这有什么大不了的。嫉妒是一件很正常的事情，每个人都会嫉妒。”  
“是吗？”贾思敏感兴趣地看着凯瑟琳，期待她继续说下去。  
“那是当然，这不需要掩饰，露出自己真实的一面没什么不好，我最讨厌不敢直面自己的人了。想干什么就去干，你要是喜欢哈利，就把他抢过来，其他的嘛，以后再说。”  
“那你也会嫉妒吗？”贾思敏看着凯瑟琳，真是无法想象她嫉妒的样子。  
“该嫉妒的时候我当然乐意嫉妒。”凯瑟琳眯着眼睛笑了一下，“不过能让我嫉妒的人实在是太少了，我认为自己现在很好。”  
“可是你还是有很多朋友。”  
“朋友可不是靠自己假装不嫉妒得来的。”  
贾思敏看着凯瑟琳，一时语塞。  
——她嫉妒她能这么坦然地面对自己的嫉妒。


	8. Chapter 8

达芙妮·格林格拉斯以前从未见过那个女孩，但却有一种莫名的熟悉感，尤其是那双眼睛。她甩了甩头，把这个无用的想法抛到脑外，继续打量着那个女孩。  
她向来擅长去观察和发现，从错综复杂的信息中抽丝剥茧，提取出自己想要的细节，把看似毫无关联的事物糅合在一起，找寻到其中的内在本质。这是很容易的，就像某一个举动就必然由某种性格或者背景因素推导而成，像麻瓜的数学物理公式一样，会有误差，但大致不会有错。这不是一种天赋，但她很擅长，她很努力。  
一件普普通通的麻瓜衣服，但穿得很妥帖，应该是在麻瓜世界生活过的人。推着大皮箱四处乱窜，一筹莫展，身边没有成年男巫陪同，应该是个麻瓜出身。面色苍白，身体瘦削，看上去不受宠爱。但是除了这些，其他的都乏善可陈，这样的人她见得太多了，没什么特别的。达芙妮抬起头，把略微疑问的目光投向了自己的父亲。  
奥德修斯·格林格拉斯没有理会女儿的目光，他死死地盯着贾思敏，眼里猛地迸发出一种近乎贪婪的色彩。  
达芙妮被这个表情吓了一跳。父亲是大脑封闭术的高手，向来不轻易表露自己的情绪，哪怕是几年前听到格洛姑姑出事的消息时，他也只是淡淡地“嗯”了一声。这是她需要学习的，虽然现在她自认为做得很好，但是和他相比依旧差得太远。  
可是她不知道他们要待在这儿干什么——当然，她也不会去问，如果她能知道的话，早就知道了——但是，还有大约一刻霍格沃茨特快就要开动了，她必须快些赶去。  
她小心翼翼地开口：“父亲？”  
“帮助那个女孩，观察那个女孩，你知道该怎么做。”奥德修斯简短地说。  
“为什——我知道了。”  
奥德修斯低下头，轻柔地摸了摸她的脸，把她一缕黑色的头发绕到耳后。这是少有的亲昵举动，代表这件事真的很重要。“达芙妮，”他温柔但是坚定地说，“这一切都是为了战争的需要，你一直都知道的。”  
“我知道，我会把它做好的。”达芙妮点了点头，狂热地看着自己的父亲。管它什么战争的需要呢，她只需要按他说的做，这就够了。她的父亲——那么强大，那么坚不可摧——她崇拜他，她一定要让他满意。  
“再见，达芙妮。”  
“再见，父亲。”  
达芙妮看着他离去的背影发了一会怔，定了定神，向贾思敏走去。  
“你好。”  
“你好。”贾思敏狐疑地看着达芙妮，一脸不耐烦地说，“有什么话快说，我现在很忙——”  
“你忙着找九又四分之三车站，是吗？”  
贾思敏僵住了，然后很快变了脸色，对着她微笑起来：“是的，小姐，你能告诉我它在哪吗？”  
“跟我来吧。”  
她们来到第9和第10站台之间的隔墙。贾思敏说：“我叫贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
“达芙妮·格林格拉斯。好了，维尔斯，你需要从这堵墙中穿过去。”  
贾思敏怀疑地瞪着那堵墙，再怀疑地看了达芙妮一眼，犹豫地问：“真的吗？”  
“当然，”达芙妮说，“如果你不放心，我可以先给你示范一下。”  
“不，别，”贾思敏环顾四周，再看了看高处的大钟，“我……我还是和你一起过去吧。”她又不放心地问：“这堵墙真的能过吗？是不是只有纯种巫师才能进去？”  
“当然不是，”达芙妮安慰道，“霍格沃茨的新生也有很多麻瓜出身和混血。”  
贾思敏抓着达芙妮，一边害怕地闭着眼，一边跟着她一溜小跑。意料中的疼痛并没有到来，她睁开眼，一辆深红色蒸汽机车停靠在挤满旅客的站台旁。列车上挂的标牌写着：霍格沃茨特快，十一时。四周一片嘈杂，人头攒动，在人群嗡嗡的说话声和拖拉笨重行李的嘈杂声中，贾思敏咧开嘴笑了起来。达芙妮瞥了一眼贾思敏，没有说话。  
头几节车厢已经挤满了学生，贾思敏找了一节没人的车厢，坐在了达芙妮旁边，没话找话地说：“我是第一次来霍格沃茨，真是有趣。”  
“我第一次来也是这样，不知道该怎么进来。不过，你的家人没有告诉你进来的方法吗？”  
“我没有家人。我从前从来没有听说过霍格沃茨。”  
看样子她猜对了，而且这是一个对陌生人毫无警惕的人。达芙妮微笑起来：“没关系，霍格沃茨会是你的家。”  
“嗯，哈利也是这么说的。”  
“哈利？哈利·波特？”  
“是的，他是我的朋友。”贾思敏洋洋得意地说。  
“那真不错，他可是个炙手可热的人物呢。”  
“当然，他是最好的。”贾思敏对她微笑起来，“谢谢你，你真好，我想你一定是个格兰芬多吧。”  
“不，我是斯莱特林的。”  
贾思敏怔住了，这个事实与她的观念相悖，让她一时间不知所措。她咳了咳，最后还是干巴巴地说：“那好吧。”  
达芙妮也愣住了，但是她很快就调整好了自己的面部表情，神色自若地拿出一本书看了起来。  
就在贾思敏还没打定主意要不要和达芙妮说话时，一个小红脑袋从车厢门口探了出来，指着对面的空座位问：“这里有人吗？”  
“噢，没有。”贾思敏回答说，达芙妮也抬起眼来看了看金妮。  
金妮在贾思敏对面坐了下来，一脸无所事事，她抬眼看了看贾思敏，忽然瞪大眼睛，开心地说：“嘿，是你——凯瑟琳和我提起过你，杰西卡。”  
贾思敏有些不悦地皱起眉：“我不叫杰西卡，我叫贾思敏，贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
“哦，对不起。”金妮面色一僵，不好意思地低下了头。  
“没关系。”贾思敏摆了摆手，“你知道哈利在哪吗？”  
达芙妮感兴趣地抬起了眼。金妮的耳根红了：“我不知道，或许——我想——他应该和罗恩、赫敏在一起。”  
又是罗恩和赫敏，尤其是赫敏，自从在德思礼家分开后，她就连个和哈利单独相处的机会都没有了。贾思敏心情复杂地想道。她几乎想马上就去找哈利，把他拉过来，只能和她一个人说话，但是她勉强抑制住了自己发抖的手指。就姑且让一让他们——绝不是怕哈利不愿意离开他们，当然啦，哈利肯定是愿意过来和她一起的——但是，但是，还是别让他为难好了。  
然后两个人就沉默了，车厢里一片安静，贾思敏瞥了一眼达芙妮，也学着她的样子翻开了一本书，金妮则是在摆弄着自己的新袍子。  
就在贾思敏研究飘浮咒的手势时，一个尖利的声音忽然打断了她的思路：“呀，达芙妮，你在这。”她抬起头，一个面容高傲的短发女孩正站在车厢门口，身后还跟着几个女生。  
“你好，潘西。”达芙妮微笑着说。  
潘西的目光在金妮身上停留了一会儿，走到金妮身边，捏起她的新袍子一脸嫌弃地说：“呀，韦斯莱，真不容易，是不是？我想，你家人为了给你买的这件新袍子到底借了多少钱？”  
金妮涨红了脸，气得全身发抖，哆嗦着一个字也说不出来，一边向车厢外张望了一眼。  
潘西继续得意洋洋地看着金妮，再转向达芙妮，说：“达芙妮，真没想到你竟然可以忍受和一个纯血统叛徒坐在一个车厢里，她身上全是泥巴种和麻瓜的臭味。我想，要是我，早就被她熏死了。”  
达芙妮站起身，低下头，掩住了眼里的一丝轻蔑，在潘西看不到的角度轻轻地拍了拍金妮，再抬起头微笑着对潘西说：“我刚才没有找到别的座位。好了，潘西，带我去你的包厢吧。”  
她们走后金妮依旧僵硬地站着，过了好久才重重地跌回座位上。她急促地呼吸着，握紧了拳头，低低地说：“要是刚才凯瑟琳在这就好了。如果她在，她一定知道该怎么做。”她颓然地闭上眼：“我还是这么没用，根本没办法和她一样。”她把手伸进了口袋里，好像要掏出什么似的，有一瞬间贾思敏看到了一本本子的一角，但是很快又消失在了口袋里。她咬了咬唇，偏过头避开贾思敏的目光。  
“这没关系的，”贾思敏温和地安慰说，金妮猛地抬起头来，“想成为一个人没什么不好。就像我，我一直想成为我爸爸，他很高尚，很勇敢，我知道我和他差远了，但我会努力。”  
金妮半是感激半是认同地看了她一眼，说：“是啊，凯瑟琳是个特别完美的人，我从小就很羡慕她。”仿佛被贾思敏的话激励到了，金妮的话匣子一下子打开：“你看，她很漂亮，不是吗？其实她和妈妈长得不太像，更像爸爸一点。不过我觉得最漂亮的是她的眼睛，那是深灰色的，在阳光的照射下会变成浅灰色，特别好看。听妈妈说那双眼睛来自她的妈妈，柳克丽霞·普威特，她曾经是柳克丽霞·布莱克。那是一双布莱克的眼睛。”  
“你也很漂亮啊，你是她妹妹，不是吗？”  
金妮不好意思地笑了笑：“哦，没有，我才比不上她呢。”她叹了口气：“别人一直都说家里最小的孩子是最受宠爱的，但我可不这么认为。在家里，最受宠的一定是凯瑟琳，夏尔姑姑也很宠她，爸爸妈妈经常叫我向她学习。如果有别人敢随意评价妈妈最喜欢的歌手塞蒂娜·沃贝克，她一定会生气，但是她从来不会对凯瑟琳生气，尽管凯瑟琳不喜欢塞蒂娜的歌，而且常常提出意见。凯瑟琳不喜欢别人叫她凯特，我也觉得‘凯瑟琳’更好听，‘凯特’听起来怪幼稚的，就像‘金妮’一样。但要是我，我可不敢这么和妈妈说，偏偏她敢。”  
似乎觉得自己的话说得太多了，金妮红了脸，又把手摸向了口袋，好像在抚摸着什么东西。贾思敏这时接话了，她向金妮描述起她和凯瑟琳的相识经过，说起她是怎么凭借凯瑟琳的帮助进入对角巷，又是怎样迷了路偶遇了凯瑟琳。当听到凯瑟琳被许多男生搭讪时，金妮吃吃地笑了起来：“她一直是这样的，我们曾经取笑她说应该在她的房间窗户上搭一个台子，用来安放那些来送情书的猫头鹰们。上次那个斯莱特林的伯斯德还非要来陋居找她，结果被夏尔姑姑用扫帚打出去了，还被关了一个月的禁闭。”  
“关禁闭？”  
“嗯，夏尔姑姑是霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究课教授，听弗雷德和乔治说，她给格兰芬多的加分和斯内普教授给格兰芬多的扣分一样无理。”金妮说，“夏尔姑姑也很宠凯瑟琳，听妈妈说，她当初还非要把她的名字‘夏洛特’作为凯瑟琳的中间名呢。”  
“那么我想她一定很有趣。”贾思敏想起凯瑟琳对那些男生高傲的态度，忍不住笑出了声。  
“是啊，所以才会有那么多男生喜欢她。她总是能成为人群中的焦点，因为她知道怎么讲笑话把人逗笑，知道怎么活跃气氛，怎么让别人觉得她迷人——哦，这一点是她亲口告诉我的——她是个很好的朋友，和她在一起你从来不会觉得无聊，当然啦，她自己也很享受这种受欢迎的感觉，不管是作为恋人还是作为朋友，但是我觉得能真正让她平等相待的人并不多。她从来不在意别人怎么看她，去年她借了把飞天扫帚在魁地奇场被发现了，给格兰芬多扣了五十分，可她转眼又叫夏尔姑姑帮忙加上了。要是我也能这样——”说到这里，金妮慌乱地住了嘴，“哦，我是说，如果能有这么多喜欢我的朋友就好了。因为我从来都不知道怎么去交朋友，那些人全都是因为凯瑟琳才来和我玩的，不过不一会儿他们就厌倦了，因为我不像凯瑟琳那样有趣。”  
“可是你现在有一个朋友就站在你面前啊。”贾思敏笑着冲金妮眨了眨眼。  
金妮愣住了，然后那张和凯瑟琳有几分相似的脸一下子迸发出了光彩，就和凯瑟琳大笑时的脸上的光彩一模一样。她说：“对，没错。”  
……  
“我希望我能分到格兰芬多，哦，我都不敢想象如果我分到了斯莱特林，爸爸妈妈脸上会是什么表情。我们全家都是格兰芬多的。”  
“那真好。”贾思敏羡慕地说，“不过，我相信我会分到格兰芬多。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为——”  
“——亲爱的，要不要买车上的什么食品?”这时一个笑容可掬的女巫忽然推开了隔间门，打断了她们投缘的谈话。  
“哦，好的。”贾思敏走到过道里，买了几块南瓜饼进来吃。金妮咕哝了一声，低下头开始啃她自带的水果糖浆馅饼。  
“妈妈根本没有给我零用钱买这些零食。”她闷闷不乐地说，“而凯瑟琳总是有夏尔姑姑给的大把的零用钱。”  
“哦，我不是去买零食的，我是去买我的午餐。喏，这是最便宜的南瓜馅饼。”  
金妮抬起头，看上去有些吃惊，但她说：“好吧，但起码你有自己的零用钱，而我——唉——说真的，我们家确实没多少钱，妈妈只能给我们买二手书和二手袍子。”说着，她又愁眉苦脸地咬了一大口三明治。  
“我也好不到哪里去。”贾思敏说，“我妈妈三年前就去世了，我从出生起就没见过爸爸，所以说，我现在是个孤儿。”在金妮震惊的目光里，她熟练而镇定地说了下去：“我的钱是霍格沃茨的助学基金资助的，我必须省着点花，毕竟，如果我在助学基金申请书上写的理由是买零食的话，那我可能以后都收不到资助了。不过，我们可以交换着吃。”  
金妮一脸震惊地看着贾思敏，但也被后面的话逗笑了，她看上去好受多了。她和善地把一块馅饼递给贾思敏，贾思敏一边咬了一口，一边嘟囔着说：“哈利最喜欢吃水果糖浆馅饼了。”  
金妮愣住了，脸一下子涨得通红：“哦，是——是吗？”  
贾思敏抬起头来奇怪地看了她一眼，敏感地问：“你喜欢他？”  
“没有，没有，我只是——”金妮结结巴巴地解释，但似乎把情况变得更糟了，“虽然他是个很勇敢的英雄，我是说——”  
“哈利告诉过我，他不喜欢矮个子的女孩。”贾思敏冷冷地脱口而出。  
金妮的失望和难过溢于言表。贾思敏轻蔑地看着眼前这个红毛小萝卜头，觉得她一点都配不上哈利，比那个赫敏·格兰杰还要更配不上。对于自己脱口而出的谎言和新朋友的难过，她并不觉得愧疚，也不打算解释。忽然间她想起了爸爸，如果爸爸知道她说谎会怎么想呢？但是她现在不想想这么多了，像有一块大石头沉甸甸地落在她的胸口，她困惑，她憋屈，她狂躁。她勉强抑制住了自己发抖的手指，翻开一本书开了起来，不再和金妮说话。


	9. Chapter 9

“斯莱特林！”  
耳旁的一切都如潮水般退去了。贾思敏愣愣地坐在四角凳上，那句斯莱特林一直回响在耳边，在她的体内横冲直撞，绞痛着她的每一寸肌肤，斯莱特林斯莱特林斯莱特林斯莱特林斯莱特林……  
但是这不可能呀，她明明是属于格兰芬多的，这不可能……  
“很抱歉，我想你并不具备格兰芬多的某些必备品质。”  
回想起这句话，她狂怒地跳了起来，一把拽下脑袋上的分院帽，狠狠地瞪着它。不该是这样的，按照她的设想，她此刻应该接受着格兰芬多们的欢呼，自信满满地在格兰芬多学院桌旁坐下，她甚至想好了该用什么样的弧度微笑，用什么样的恭维赢得好感，但这一切都被毁了。一定是帽子弄错了，一定是。这个肮脏的——该死的——无耻的家伙，这个从垃圾堆里出来的破烂货，凭什么一句话就决定了她的品性——她不是一个斯莱特林，绝对不是。  
“维尔斯小姐？”  
麦格教授的声音把她拉回了现实。她勉强抑制住了把帽子狠狠地扔在地上再踩上几脚的冲动，把它还给了麦格教授，木然地走向斯莱特林长桌。  
仿佛所有的力气都被抽走，她甚至可以想象哈利失望的眼神，虽然她不知道他现在在哪里。哈利会不会因此觉得她真的是一个邪恶的斯莱特林呢？不，她不应该这样想，哈利是不会这样的，他会相信她的。还有凯瑟琳和金妮，她们会怎么想她呢？她不愿去想这个，但是——  
她在斯莱特林长桌旁坐下，面对着那些面目可憎的斯莱特林们，只觉得一点胃口都没有。对面一个淡金色头发的男孩眼里闪动着好奇的光，说：“你好，贾思敏。我的名字是德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  
她皱着眉头看着他，想起凯瑟琳曾经跟自己提起过他，便冷冷地脱口而出：“你是个只会作威作福的小瘪三，不是吗？”  
这句话引起了一系列连锁反应。旁边的两个傻大个气势汹汹地揉着他们的指关节，一个短发女生尖叫着想要打她一巴掌，但是在宴会上他们也不敢动手。德拉科·马尔福的表情冷了下来，嘴唇扭曲着，但什么也没说。  
宴会结束后她逆着人流到处找哈利，可是没有找到，反而撞见了金妮。她一把按住金妮的肩膀，急切地问：“哈利呢？”  
“我……我不知道。”金妮结结巴巴地说。  
贾思敏已经没有心情再去计较金妮此刻一听到哈利就脸红的模样了，她颓然地松开手，嘴唇在颤抖：“你说……哈利会因此而生我的气吗？”  
“不……不知道。”金妮看样子想要安慰她，却像是想起了什么似的皱了皱眉头，一副恍恍惚惚的样子。贾思敏也沉默了，她就此告别，心灰意冷地向斯莱特林公共休息室走去。

“不过是一个下贱的泥巴种。”淡茶色头发的女孩轻蔑地看着眼前的贾思敏，黑色的眼睛里闪着恶意的光。她狠狠地把贾思敏推到墙上，用力地扯着她深金色的头发。  
贾思敏痛得说不出话来，只能恶狠狠地瞪着面前的女孩，一只手胡乱摸索着自己的魔杖。  
“干得好，伊莎。”潘西·帕金森和其他几个斯莱特林的女生站在旁边懒洋洋地看着她们，一边窃笑着。  
“谢谢。”伊莎贝拉·罗尔得到了她们的肯定，显得更加得意了，她转向贾思敏，咬牙切齿地说，“德拉科不是你这样一个泥巴种可以侮辱的。”  
“你是说德拉科·马尔福？他就是个下三滥的小怂包。你们斯莱特林也全是这样，真是恶心。有本事正正当当地比试，偷袭可不是什么好手段。”趁着力道松了松，贾思敏仰起头，冷冷地说。  
“闭嘴！”伊莎贝拉涨红了脸，尖叫着掐住了贾思敏的脖子，“不许侮辱德拉科——”  
潘西在一旁怔住了，似乎想要上前阻止，但又停住了。她的眼里闪过一丝恶意的光，轻蔑地看了伊莎贝拉一眼，嘴角扬起一丝冷漠的笑。  
“咳咳……呃……”贾思敏努力地挣扎着，但因为缺氧而浑身无力。耳边嗡嗡作响，眼前一片漆黑，身体冷而麻木，像是与世界失去了关联，只有脖子上的力道在一点点加重。死在这里也太可笑了，不，死在哪里都是可笑的，死亡本身就令人发笑，那意味着你不为人所知，无法变成自己想要的那个样子。她还是太弱小了，如果她能强大一点，一定要伊莎好看，哪怕是杀了她——  
“你好，潘西，伊莎。”达芙妮·格林格拉斯的声音响起，她的出现悄无声息，就像是凭空冒出来的一样，“好了，伊莎，再这样下去她会被你掐死的，你应该不希望入学第一天就收到一封吼叫信吧？”  
“但是她竟敢——”伊莎贝拉不服气地大声嚷嚷。  
“没必要和一个泥巴种计较吧？别脏了自己的手。”达芙妮冷淡地瞥了贾思敏一眼，说。  
伊莎嘟囔着放开了贾思敏，不输气势地冲贾思敏吼了一通，这才怏怏地回了宿舍。潘西也找了个借口离开了。贾思敏靠在墙上浑身瘫软，不住地喘着粗气。  
意识渐渐清醒，她把刚才的想法压下去后才觉得可怖。这是一个斯莱特林的想法，而不该是她的。错了，全错了。霍格沃茨不该是这样的，她自己也不该是这样的。她不该这样想，停住，停住。  
达芙妮蹲下来平视着贾思敏的眼睛，扶住贾思敏的肩膀，低声说：“伊莎贝拉就是这样一个人，潘西是一种人，我也是一种人。斯莱特林里有很多种人，关键看你想要成为哪一种。伊莎贝拉是第一个，但绝不会是最后一个。”  
“我可以帮助你，维尔斯。”达芙妮冷静地循循善诱，昏暗的烛火一跳一跳，映得她下颌的线条坚韧分明，“作为一个麻种巫师，你必须学会如何在斯莱特林生存下去。这很难，但我可以帮助你。你可以不喜欢很多人，但这不妨碍你对他们微笑。在斯莱特林你很难交到真心的朋友，但你可以交到亲密无间的朋友，只要你能显现出自己的价值。”  
“我不需要一个斯莱特林的帮助。”贾思敏冷冷地说，努力抬高下巴，想使自己看上去硬气一点。  
“可你也是一个斯莱特林。”达芙妮残忍地说。  
这句话一下子击中了贾思敏。不，她绝不是一个斯莱特林，她一直想成为一个高尚的人，就像格兰芬多们一样，分到斯莱特林是不应该的，大错特错。但是她为什么会分到斯莱特林呢？不，现在不是想这个的时候，她明天再想吧，到了明天她就会想明白的。她面色惨白但坚定地说：“是分院帽分错了，我很快就会申请转到格兰芬多的。”  
“是啊，我们总是能找到借口的，不是吗？但这并不能解决问题。”达芙妮平静地说，“如果你改变了主意，欢迎随时来找我。晚安。”她用一种怜悯和轻蔑混杂的目光再次看了贾思敏一眼，就消失在了旋转楼梯的尽头。  
贾思敏在斯莱特林休息室的雕花椅子上坐下，看着空无一人的休息室发呆。与其回宿舍面对那个可恶的伊莎贝拉·罗尔，不如就这样在休息室里待一夜。  
她掏出项链，凝视照片上妈妈微笑的脸。  
“妈妈。”  
她在椅子上蜷成一团，亲吻着冰冷的项坠。  
“我想回家。”  
休息室空荡荡的，无人应答。她把自己抱紧了些。  
“霍格沃茨会是你的家。”  
放他娘的狗屁吧。只有格兰芬多才是她想要的那个霍格沃茨，才是她想要的家。  
窗外夜色幽深，她盯着壁炉里噼里啪啦燃烧着的火焰，就这样枯坐到天明。

这晚失眠的不止贾思敏一个。  
夜已深，金妮趴在床上，面前放着一本摊开的日记本。她想了想，用羽毛笔在上面写道：[你好，汤姆。]  
回复很快就来了：[你好，金妮。]  
金妮把今天在火车上和潘西起的冲突告诉了汤姆，到了最后闷闷地写道：[我真的不知道遇到这种情况该怎么做，如果是凯瑟琳，我想她一定知道，我和她还是差远了，我真没用。]  
[不，金妮，你只是不知道方法，如果你知道的话，你一定能做好的。]  
[什么方法？]  
[只需要一个钻心咒，一个钻心剜骨。]  
[那是什么，汤姆？]  
[你只需要这样做就好了，效果你会看到的。]  
[哦。对了，汤姆，我还不明白一个问题。]  
[什么问题？]  
[我在火车上交了一个朋友，叫作贾思敏·维尔斯，但她今天分在了斯莱特林。]  
[斯莱特林没什么不好。她是纯血统吗？]  
[不是，但这不重要。我想知道，她为什么会分在斯莱特林呢？]  
[我想我以前就和你说过，金妮，斯莱特林是霍格沃茨最优秀的学院，比格兰芬多好得多。如果你的朋友分到了斯莱特林，那说明她很优秀。]  
[我倒认为斯莱特林很不好，今天那个叫潘西的斯莱特林还那样侮辱我的家庭。]  
[斯莱特林人向来不轻易展现自己的友善，他们总是难以被人理解。]  
[可是爸爸说斯莱特林是一个盛产黑巫师的学院，去那里是很糟糕的。]  
[那只是愚蠢的偏见，金妮。你要知道，梅林就是属于斯莱特林的。而黑巫师只是相对的，这更是一种偏见。]  
[我不明白。]  
[你当然不明白，格兰芬多的小笨蛋。]  
[我不是笨蛋。]  
[你是个自以为自己很聪明的小笨蛋。]  
[晚安，汤姆。]  
[晚安，金妮。]  
黑夜在黑暗中沉沉地合上了眼。


	10. Chapter 10

对于贾思敏·维尔斯来说，一夜无眠是常有的事，甚至算是一种必备的生存技能。如果不能在漫漫长夜把一切细细咀嚼，又如何在明天挺直腰板开始微笑。只有夜晚才是真正属于她的，不会有什么张牙舞爪地向她逼近。  
夜很安全，夜很冷漠，她喜欢在夜里对自己抽丝剥茧。她总有一套自己对事的消化系统，能够从众多飞掠而过的思绪中找到最有利于自己的解释。尽管消化自己进了斯莱特林这个事实对她来说有些困难，但她已经接受。没有什么能打倒她。  
而此刻晨光熹微，她从斯莱特林公共休息室的椅子上站起身，活动了一下许久未动而显得有些僵硬的四肢，开始迎接新的一天。  
她发了一会呆，就走出了公共休息室，沿着走廊来到了礼堂。礼堂里静悄悄的，没一个人，大家似乎都还在睡梦之中。她又走出了城堡，穿过田野，来到了禁林边缘，一幢小小的木屋立在那儿，一个看起来有点吓人的大个子正在南瓜地里忙活。她猜那是哈利曾和她说过的海格，她在昨晚渡过黑湖时也见过他。  
“你好，海格。”她大着胆子打招呼。  
“你好。你是？”  
“我是贾思敏·维尔斯。或许你不认识我，但我是哈利的朋友。”  
“噢。你是霍格沃茨的新生吗？”  
“是的。”  
海格看上去很友好，他邀请贾思敏进了他的小屋，笨手笨脚地拿出奶罐倒牛奶给她。贾思敏尝了几口，不大好喝，但却很温暖。她几乎要流下泪来。这才像是哈利给她描述过的霍格沃茨，没有恶意，没有伤害，不会令人难过。  
“你现在看上去不太好。”海格说。  
“没有，我挺好的。”她犹豫了一下，问，“你一直在这里吗？我是说，你没有去过别的对方？”  
“是啊，当然，我很喜欢这里。”  
“能待在自己喜欢的对方真不错。”贾思敏低下头，说。  
“是啊，我——”海格刚想说话，就忽然看向门外，猛地站起来，大步走了出去，“等等，那个小鬼头！你在干什么？”  
贾思敏也跟了出去。一头火红的头发，满脸雀斑，一双褐色的眼睛里满是无辜。是金妮，她正在鸡棚旁站着，直勾勾地看着海格。贾思敏吃惊地叫了一声：“金妮？”  
金妮眯起眼睛，目光落在贾思敏的斯莱特林校袍上，一下子扬起笑容：“你好，贾思敏。”  
“你在这儿干什么呢？”  
“哦，没什么。”金妮快速地瞥了一眼鸡棚，说，“你在干什么呢？”  
“我在斯莱特林公共休息室里待闷了——你知道那个地方，很糟糕——所以出来走走。”贾思敏耸了耸肩说。  
金妮扬起眉毛，有一瞬间看上去好像要生气，但她克制住了，好像忽然想到了什么，说：“我也是，太闷了，出来走走。你在斯莱特林感到不习惯是很正常的，那儿确实很糟糕，像你这样的人一定不习惯。”说完，她又对海格说：“我刚才在看这些公鸡，它们多可爱呀。”  
得到了金妮的肯定，贾思敏很高兴，刚想说什么，海格的粗嗓子就打断了她：“又是一个韦斯莱，对吧？看你的红头发就知道了。好吧，我想你会愿意进来坐坐。”  
“不用了，”金妮拒绝道，“我想我需要回去修一修我的羽毛笔。”  
“哦，好吧。”海格看上去有些失望，但还是没说什么，把目光转向了贾思敏。他们回到小屋，海格说：“她刚才看上去好像是在找什么东西。”  
“我猜她是想在这里找到哈利吧。”贾思敏随口说道，但立马就开始怀疑自己的猜想，“或许真的是，哈利和我说过，他喜欢来你的小屋。或许罗恩和她说过这一点。”  
“哦，这倒有可能，但是哈利从来没有一大早来过这里。”  
“她很崇拜哈利，还很喜欢他，我看出来了。”贾思敏撅着嘴说。  
“这倒没什么奇怪的，哈利是一个很勇敢坚强的男孩，上个学期——哦不，呃，我是说，你要再来点牛奶吗？”海格殷切地说。  
“不用了。”贾思敏有些垂头丧气，“原来他那么受欢迎吗？”  
“这没什么奇怪的。不过，你看起来好像不太高兴？”  
“唔，有点。”贾思敏含糊地说。  
“这没什么。就比如说我吧，我最崇拜最喜欢的是邓布利多教授，有越多人尊敬他，我越高兴。”  
“这不一样！”贾思敏嚷嚷起来。  
“哦，好吧。”海格挠了挠头，讪讪地说。  
他们又漫无边际地聊了一会，虽然没有提到什么，但贾思敏感觉好多了。时间很快就过去了，天已大亮，她起身告辞，向城堡走去。  
在路上她一直在想该怎么和哈利解释，想了无数种方案，自以为做好了充分的准备，可是当她到了礼堂看见和罗恩说话谈笑的哈利时，喉咙却仿佛被哽住了。她清了清嗓子，与此同时哈利的目光落在了她身上，她心里一紧，快步走上前去在哈利旁边坐下。  
“你好，贾思敏。”  
贾思敏觉得哈利的目光似乎有些闪躲，她急急地问：“那么，你觉得我真的该是个斯莱特林吗？”  
“当然不——”  
还没等哈利说完，贾思敏就打断了他。她说得很快，想要一口气说完：“我当然不属于斯莱特林，你要相信我，你知道我一直讨厌那里，我怎么可能属于哪里呢？我想一定是分院帽分错了。昨晚我还跟那些斯莱特林们起了冲突，她们偷袭我，你看——”贾思敏立马撩起袖子给哈利看她手臂上的淤青，过程中触动了伤口，疼得她龇牙咧嘴的，“他们很恶劣，这我知道，我很讨厌他们。你一定会相信我的，对吗？”  
“她们真过分。”哈利看到她手臂上的伤，皱起了眉头，“不过，你不用这样把伤给我看，这样会碰到伤口的。”  
“我怕你不理我。”贾思敏一脸委屈。赫敏哼了一声。  
哈利疑惑地看了赫敏一眼，有些不解，但接触到贾思敏眼里殷切的光后连忙安慰她：“没关系，我相信你，我们可以向麦格教授申请转院，我想她应该不会那么不近人情。”  
贾思敏安下心来，感受到周围的格兰芬多们怀疑的目光，她感到很不忿，但同时又挺直了自己的腰板，觉得没必要和他们计较，他们以后就会知道自己是个什么样的人。罗恩也凑过来说：“如果她们还那样欺负你，你就报告教授，看她们还敢不敢。”  
贾思敏觉得这是个好办法，几乎就要点头了 但她转念一想，觉得这样未免太小心眼，不够高尚，于是说：“我觉得倒没必要，她们那样只不过是小孩子的把戏，还为难不到我，不需要和她们计较。”  
这时金妮怏怏地走了过来，一边打了个哈欠，一脸无精打采。贾思敏打招呼说：“你好，金妮，你的羽毛笔修好了吗？”  
“什么羽毛笔？你在说什么呀？”金妮奇怪地问，但下一秒她就看到了哈利，几乎是尖叫一声就跑到离哈利远一点的位子上去了。  
“她挺喜欢你的，是吗？”贾思敏装作不经意地问。  
“啊，呃，我想……可能是吧……”哈利支支吾吾地说，耳朵一下子红了。贾思敏很不高兴，而罗恩似乎没看出这一点，他兴致勃勃地说：“是啊，她一直很崇拜哈利，一暑假都在念叨他，每次哈利和她说话，她的脸就红得像番茄汁一样。而且——”  
贾思敏很庆幸上百只涌进来的猫头鹰打断了罗恩的话，否则她的头发一定会竖起来的，这对她在格兰芬多们心里留下一个好的印象很不利。但是当那封吼叫信出现在他们面前并很快开始冒烟以后，她就把这件事抛在了脑后，她和哈利对视了一眼，都在对方眼里读出了惊恐。  
“……你要是再不循规蹈矩，我们马上把你领回来!”  
吼叫信终于结束了。斯莱特林长桌上爆发出一阵哄笑声，这让贾思敏更讨厌斯莱特林了。有人开始说笑起来，不一会儿，礼堂又恢复了原来的样子。  
罗恩闷闷不乐地说：“真糟糕，我本来还想让他们再给我买一根新的魔杖的，我的那根已经不知道能不能用了。如果我告诉他们，然后就又来一封吼叫信——”  
“你好，贾思敏。”埃莉诺不知道从哪里冒了出来，依旧是乱糟糟的棕发，和赫敏有的一拼，银白色的大眼睛一眨一眨，“我刚才去斯莱特林长桌上找你，但是没找到。多亏了那封吼叫信，我才看到了你——”  
“——你的魔杖断了全怪你自己——我还是问问夏尔姑姑——”  
“你好，瑞恩[1]。”埃莉诺忽然把目光转向了罗恩，兴奋地问，“你刚才是在说魔杖吗？你的魔杖换了？需要我帮你修吗？”  
罗恩张目结舌地看着她，好半天才找回了自己的声音：“你……你是？”  
“我是埃莉诺·奥利凡德，我想你应该知道我的爷爷加里克·奥利凡德，他是英国最好的魔杖制作人。”埃莉诺急于向罗恩证明自己，想绕过贾思敏和哈利来到罗恩身边，却差点绊了一跤，还好贾思敏即使扶住了她，“怎么样？我一定可以帮你修好它。”  
罗恩此刻已经拿出了魔杖，但依旧有些怀疑地问：“你真的能修好它？”  
“当然，”埃莉诺自信满满地说，“我可是从小就接触魔杖的，从爷爷那里学到了很多。”她似乎还觉得说服力不够，又补充道：“反正给我试一试也不会损失什么，我知道你家里没有钱来买新的——”  
罗恩的脸色沉了下去，他不再和埃莉诺说话。凯瑟琳忽然扬起眉毛冷冷地说：“你说这话是什么意思？”  
埃莉诺一脸懵逼地看着他们，不知道自己说错了什么。她又把探寻的目光投向了贾思敏，贾思敏冲她耸了耸肩。她只能挠了挠头，尴尬地离开了。  
贾思敏发现罗恩的脸已经涨的通红，凯瑟琳正在安慰他：“别管她，罗恩，我们不稀罕，我可以帮你问一问夏尔姑姑。啊，夏尔。”  
一个瘦高个女巫笑眯眯地出现在他们身边。她同样有着韦斯莱家特有的火红色头发，长得和凯瑟琳有几分相像，从她眼角的细纹可以看出她已经不是一个很年轻的女人了，看上去比同龄人显老，但她的脸上老是挂着那种孩童似的笑，看上去就和韦斯莱双胞胎恶作剧得逞时的笑容一模一样。贾思敏意识到这就是夏洛特·韦斯莱，他们的麻瓜研究课教授。  
“小罗尼，你看上去不太高兴。”她轻快地来到罗恩身边，“怎么啦？”  
凯瑟琳把刚才的事添油加醋地告诉了夏洛特，夏洛特挑了挑眉，说：“这没什么，或许她不是故意的。不过，如果你还不开心，那么要不要我给赫奇帕奇扣上十分？”  
“不用了！”罗恩和凯瑟琳几乎是同时嚷了起来，同时一齐看向礼堂里的记录学院比分的巨大沙漏，生怕刚才那句话生效。  
“那么……给她一个禁闭？可是我不教二年级的学生，没法给她禁闭啊……”  
看着夏洛特认真地思考怎么惩罚埃莉诺，罗恩连忙转移话题：“对了，夏尔，我的魔杖断了，爸爸妈妈肯定不愿意给我买新的，你可以给我买一根新魔杖吗？”  
“断了？在昨天的奇妙汽车之旅中弄断的？”得到罗恩的肯定回答后，夏洛特大笑起来，“说真的，罗恩，我没想到你会弄出那么大动静，就连弗雷德和乔治都没有过，要我说，这还蛮酷的——”赫敏不满地瞪了她一眼，看上去有些像韦斯莱夫人，她笑嘻嘻地说：“——好了，赫敏，我还没说完呢。你们的冒险精神值得肯定，但是后果确实很严重，听亚瑟说，魔法部为了这事炸开了锅——当然，他现在还没回来呢，在部里接受调查，不过据他的那只银光闪闪的鼬鼠所说是这样的。不过，要我说，你们可真够笨的，你们在上车之后为什么不检查一下隐形助推器有没有坏呢？如果——”  
“你怎么知道那里有个隐形助推器？”赫敏敏感地问。  
夏洛特被哽了一下，果断选择了忽视这句话，继续教训罗恩：“所以，罗恩，魔杖的事情你还是老老实实地告诉莫丽吧，我想只要你表现好，她是会愿意给你买新的魔杖的，我也认为这件事太容易解决会无法给你留下教训。”  
哈利和罗恩都默默地低下了头。夏洛特又狡黠一笑：“当然啦，还有一个原因——不过不是主要原因，但也挺令人尴尬的——我为了买那把光轮2001已经负债累累了，现在看见斯内普教授都只能绕着走，我爱莫能助。对了，凯特，你的新光轮2001感觉怎么样？”  
“别叫我凯特，夏尔。”凯瑟琳有些不满，但还是答道，“我感觉挺好的，很出色。”  
“那就好。”夏洛特高兴地说，又看向格兰芬多长桌上看着他们的的高年级学生，提高嗓门说，“别看啦，小伙子们，你们最好快点吃，待会我要检查你们的暑假作业。即使它们不能达到艾布特·斐迪南先生的标准，也要达到我的标准，明白了吗？”  
说着，她的目光又落在了贾思敏的身上，一下子兴奋地凑过来：“呀，这里有一个斯莱特林的小家伙。你叫什么名字？”  
贾思敏听到斯莱特林这个词，心里有些不高兴，但她还是回答说：“我叫贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
“噢。”夏洛特笑眯眯地点头，“好了，我要去准备我的第一节课了，拜拜。”  
等到夏洛特走后，贾思敏悄悄地对哈利说：“她很有趣，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”哈利深以为然地点点头，“上学期我们给格兰芬多丢了一百五十分，她二话不说就给加上了，还和麦格教授大吵了一架。我们都很喜欢她，她可比斯内普好多了。”  
接着，贾思敏不得不和哈利他们告别，回到斯莱特林长桌上去领课程表。看到不远处伊莎贝拉·罗尔一副吃了大粪的表情，贾思敏真希望转院的日子快点到来。

[1]埃莉诺记错了罗恩的名字。


	11. Chapter 11

在霍格沃茨的第一天并不顺利，具体体现在当贾思敏拿到课程表后回宿舍拿书时，发现一切都一团糟。她的书被扔得到处都是，其中那本最破烂的《标准咒语：一级》被撕得粉碎。她的衣服被人从行李箱里拿出，深绿色的床帐被扯了下来，都用红墨水写满了“泥巴种”。她只好用“清理一新”把红墨水洗掉，但还留下了一些淡淡的痕迹。她好不容易把所有东西都整理好，（当然，那本《标准咒语：一级》已经无法修复了）并用魔法把箱子锁上，还在周边施了几个防护咒语（她不确定是否有用），就抓起要用的书急匆匆地跑去上魔咒课了。  
当她冲进魔咒课教室时，课程已经开始了，她只好气喘吁吁地道歉：“对不起，先生，我迟到了——”  
“没事，孩子，快进来吧。”小个子魔咒课教授尖声说。  
“还有——教授——我的书，《标准咒语：一级》，呃，出了点问题，所以——”  
“没关系，你可以先用储藏柜里的旧书，孩子。”  
“谢谢您，教授。”  
她在魔咒课上如鱼得水，表现很出色，给斯莱特林赢得了十分，尽管她很遗憾这分数不归格兰芬多，但还是很高兴得到了认可，想着待会怎么在午餐时不经意间把这个消息告诉哈利，也很想看看赫敏在听了这些以后脸上的表情，毕竟她知道哈利一直很崇拜赫敏的学霸属性。  
魔咒课结束后，贾思敏正打算离开，却被弗立维教授叫住了。贾思敏不解地来到他面前：“教授？”  
弗立维目光柔和地看着她，问：“孩子，你的母亲是谁？是索菲娅·维尔斯吗？”  
“是的，教授。”  
“那就对了，你和她长得太像了。她现在还好吗？”  
“她三年前去世了，教授。”  
“真是遗憾，”他伤感地说，“她是我最喜欢的学生，她很优秀，还曾经是级长，是一个典型的拉文克劳，我从来没见过像她那样渴求知识的学生，她一直在努力提升自己，不管是哪个方面，特别是在魔咒课上，就像你一样。”  
“那您知不知道一个叫汤姆·维尔斯的学生？”贾思敏急切地问。  
弗立维想了想，遗憾地摇了摇头：“很抱歉，我没有听说过这个人。他是你的舅舅吗？”  
贾思敏懵了，过了好久才反应过来，说：“汤姆是我父亲的名字，可惜我从一出生开始就没见过他，我只从妈妈那里听说过他的名字。教授，您的意思是说，维尔斯是我妈妈的本姓？”  
“当然，她一直都是索菲娅·维尔斯。”  
当贾思敏走出魔咒课教室时，她还是满脑子疑问。她本来以为维尔斯是爸爸的姓，妈妈只是从了夫姓，但事实却不是这样的。可是为什么呢？她想了半天也没有想明白，只好匆匆忙忙地去上魔药课了。在教室门口她遇到了金妮，于是和她一起进了教室。  
她很想告诉金妮刚刚发生的事，和她一起讨论为什么她没有随爸爸姓，但现在似乎不是时候，特别是旁边的斯莱特林们看到她和一个格兰芬多坐在一起时发出了不满的嘘声。她忽略了这一点，问金妮：“听说斯内普教授特别不讲理，对吗？”  
“是啊，不过你不用怕，他一般会偏袒本学院的学生，”金妮说，“他最喜欢针对格兰芬多了。”  
贾思敏听了这话皱了一下眉，忽然想出了一个计划。如果她能——  
整个教室忽然鸦雀无声，一个黑头发鹰钩鼻的老师走了进来，不紧不慢地扫了教室一眼。当他的眼神扫到贾思敏时，她忽然感到一阵颤抖。这个老师那具有穿透性的眼神和邓布利多很像，但他的更冷，让贾思敏感到有些害怕。她暗自抓紧了自己的衣角，才勉强找回了一些勇气。  
斯内普作完简短的开场白后，大家就开始调制一种治疗疖子的简单药水。贾思敏和金妮一组，她们调制得很顺利，除了金妮不小心加入了过多的干荨麻使药水变成了深绿色外，不过贾思敏又及时加了一些豪猪刺把它中和掉了，使药水又重新变成了浅绿色。只有她们这组没有挨斯内普的骂，最后他看了看她们的药水，宣布给斯莱特林加十分，格兰芬多们看上去很不服气。  
是时候了。贾思敏想要清一清嗓子，可是喉咙里却发不出一点声音，大脑也一片空白，她想要鼓起一点勇气，可身体却在不自觉地微微颤抖。然后他想到了哈利，想到了爸爸，如果爸爸在的话，他也会这么做的。她总算找回了自己的声音，在鸦雀无声的地下室里回响。“教授，”她咽了一口唾沫，说，“您为什么不给格兰芬多也加十分呢？这药水是我和金妮一起完成的。”  
斯内普的表情僵住了，就好像有人在邀请他跳一场草裙舞。他的嘴角抽搐了几下，冷冷地开口：“看样子你把自己当成了一个圣人，维尔斯。”  
“关禁闭，维尔斯，这周末。如果你愿意当一只和格兰芬多一样的蠢狮子，就别怪我不把你当做斯莱特林来对待。”  
贾思敏费了好大的劲才抑制住了自己的颤抖。她抬起头，用一种冷硬的目光一一扫过目瞪口呆的斯莱特林们和同样目瞪口呆的格兰芬多们，然后扬起嘴角等待着下课。

“真是好样的，你竟然敢这么和斯内普说话，我当时都快要吓死了。”  
金妮的夸奖使贾思敏高兴极了，而周围格兰芬多们眼神的变化更让她沾沾自喜，早已把这样做会导致的后果忘到了一边。她在路上把魔咒课后的谈话告诉了金妮，金妮煞有介事地说：“我猜你妈妈一定是个女权主义者，这个词是麻瓜世界的，夏尔姑姑和我说过。有一些女权主义者是不愿意让孩子跟爸爸姓的。”  
贾思敏若有所思地点了点头。目前也只有这个解释了，而且她此刻迫不及待地想把今天魔药课的事告诉哈利。她在格兰芬多长桌旁坐下，感受到部分格兰芬多看她的眼神比早上更友好了。她把这件事告诉了哈利，哈利既吃惊又敬佩地夸奖了她，然后她和周围的格兰芬多们就开始声讨起斯内普来，贾思敏很高兴能参与他们的话题。  
正当罗恩说到斯内普是个变态的老蝙蝠的时候，斜对面的凯瑟琳很响地啧了一声。他们不解地看向凯瑟琳。凯瑟琳傲慢地放下刀叉，说：“得了吧，我觉得这些理由都挺可笑的，斯内普教授也没那么说得那么不堪。”  
“但是他一直针对格兰芬多，偏心斯莱特林，不是吗？”贾思敏皱着眉头说。  
“偏袒自己的学院不是一件很正常的事情吗？”凯瑟琳理所当然地说。  
“但是麦格教授不会这么做。”哈利瞪着她说。  
“得了吧，”罗恩怒气冲冲地说，“这就是你在课上顶撞他给格兰芬多扣了五十分的理由吗？”  
凯瑟琳刷地一下站了起来，用比罗恩多十倍的怒气说：“我怎么做是我自己的事，我就是认为打嗝药水里可以加椒薄荷，魔药为什么不能追求口感？我会让夏尔姑姑把分加回来的。亏你们还是个格兰芬多，想做什么事就去做，其他的管那么多干嘛？这一点斯内普都做得比你们好，他想偏袒斯莱特林，他就这么做了。至于麦格教授，我打赌她一定也想这么做，但只是图个名声罢了，要是我是格兰芬多的院长，我早就把斯莱特林的分扣光了。”  
贾思敏目瞪口呆地看着凯瑟琳，不明白她为什么要这么说。麦格教授是格兰芬多的院长，当然和那些斯莱特林不一样了，可她还没来得及发问，赫敏就“啪——”地一声放下了手里的杯子，把南瓜汁溅得到处都是：“很抱歉，但我并不认为麦格教授是在图名声。”  
“好啦，万事通小姐，你当然不这样认为，因为书上并没有这句话。”凯瑟琳一脸挑衅地说。  
“如果麦格教授偏袒格兰芬多，那为什么去年给格兰芬多扣了一百五十分？”赫敏生气地质问道。  
“那不是加回来了吗？”凯瑟琳翻了个白眼。  
赫敏深吸了一口气，转过头不再和凯瑟琳说话。哈利接话了：“我同意赫敏的话，麦格教授不是这样的人。”  
“因为你们都是一群乖宝宝，不愿意给你们敬爱的教授添加一丝一毫的缺点，然后你们就闭上眼睛堵住耳朵清空大脑，当做什么都不知道。”凯瑟琳轻蔑地说，“况且，只能算是弱点，不是缺点。”她把吃完了的碗盘往前一推，甩了甩火红色的头发，转身离开了。  
看完戏的贾思敏疑问地看向哈利，哈利解释道：“凯瑟琳一直是这个样子，想说什么就说什么，不太在意别人的感受，其实我不太喜欢这一点。”哈利看了一眼气鼓鼓的罗恩和赫敏，又说，“反正斯内普给她扣的分很快韦斯莱教授就会加回去的，即使她欠了斯内普的钱，我想韦斯莱教授的脸皮有这么厚。”贾思敏噗嗤一声笑了。  
“我倒觉得她挺乐在其中的，”赫敏没有看贾思敏，用叉子用力地戳着面前的羊排，在接触到哈利和罗恩不解的目光后又翻了个白眼：“我是说，在顶撞斯内普上。”  
哈利耸了耸肩，继续吃着南瓜饼，没有再说话。  
吃过饭后贾思敏本来想找金妮，但是金妮只说含含糊糊地说了句“写日记”就回格兰芬多公共休息室了。她只好来到图书馆，翻开《初级变形指南》，开始准备下午的变形课。

[她们那不叫勇敢，叫愚蠢。]  
熟悉的字迹慢慢地浮现在泛黄的纸张上，金妮困惑地眨了眨眼。  
[为什么？]  
[我很疑惑那个贾思敏为什么被分到了斯莱特林，斯莱特林从来不会这么做，她就像一个格兰芬多。顶撞教授是十分愚蠢的，毫无好处。]  
[我想至少她们是在做自己想做的事，就像凯瑟琳说的那样。]  
[那只不过是为了逞一时之快，除了麻烦，她们什么也得不到。你该学一学斯莱特林的处事方式，金妮，至少他们会用脑子去想做一件事情的后果。你会明白这样做的好处的，如果你愿意这么做，你会得到所有人的尊敬和喜爱。]  
[包括哈利？]她迟疑着写道。  
过了许久也没有回应，她开始想这个问题是否冒犯了汤姆，但是下一秒就有字迹浮现。她来不及想自己现在是什么心情——  
[当然。]


	12. Chapter 12

贾思敏不知道自己是什么感觉，对于来霍格沃茨上学这件事，周围的人看上去都很快乐，金妮高兴得一连五个晚上都在给家里写信，但贾思敏却感觉很迷茫。她应该对现在的生活很满足了，但内心却空落落的，不知道自己想要什么。明明一切都进行得很顺利，她也在渐渐得到格兰芬多们的认可，但她的内心总有一个声音在不安，在咆哮。不过她不愿意多想。  
在霍格沃茨的第一周很快就过去了，除了贾思敏在斯内普那里又给自己赢来了好几个禁闭，成功地把期限延长到了下下周以外，一切正常。她很喜欢魔咒课，因为她在课上的出色表现，弗立维教授也很照顾她，不过尽管在魔药课上也很如鱼得水，也无法改变她对斯内普的厌恶。遗憾的是她在变形课上的表现糟糕透了，金妮的表现都比她要好，这让她很不服气。  
斯莱特林的那些人倒是没机会找她麻烦，除了课堂时间，她几乎不和他们打交道，连晚上睡觉她都是到格兰芬多宿舍里去——金妮的宿舍正好有一个空床位——基于她在魔药课的“良好”表现，再加上金妮的劝说，大多数格兰芬多们都默许了她的行为。  
她和哈利的相处时间也变多了，偶尔会一起去城堡外走走，聊聊自己身边发生的事，聊聊某个老师或者同学，就像在德思礼家的那些日子一样。她喜欢那样的时光，但哈利的空余时间并不多，还要分大部分给罗恩和赫敏。  
哈利对她说了多比的事，说了溅满补丁的厨房和被关在房间里的绝望。贾思敏跳了起来，大骂了德思礼家一通。不过对于多比的警告，不同于罗恩的疑惑和赫敏的担忧，她表现得很兴奋：“哦，也就是说今年的霍格沃茨会有一件阴谋，你一定能阻止的，就像上个学期的魔法石一样，对吗？嘿，如果你要做出什么行动的话，能叫上我吗？”  
哈利有些尴尬地说：“这……也不一定，去年发生的事情只是侥幸，我差点就死在那里了——当然，我不是说对此感到害怕或者别的什么，但——我不一定总是能成为特别的那一个啊。”  
“难道你不是特别的那一个吗？”贾思敏困惑地说，“你是大难不死的男孩，你打败了伏地魔，你头上有这样一道伤疤——”  
“我从来没有以此为荣过。”哈利的语气生硬起来。  
“哦，好吧。”贾思敏望着他碧绿色的眼睛，微笑起来，“但你也是特别的那一个，最起码在我眼里是这样。”

哈利很早就被叫醒了，此时窗外晨光熹微，树梢的枝叶上还残有露水。他一睁眼就看见凯瑟琳的那双放大了无数遍的灰眼睛，吓得他差点滚下床。他和凯瑟琳向来没什么交集，正当他疑惑时，凯瑟琳直接把他拽了起来，嚷嚷道：“快！魁地奇训练！赶紧起来！”  
“哈？”哈利一脸迷茫地瞪着凯瑟琳，“可你——”  
“我是新来的追球手，不是吗？”凯瑟琳精神抖擞地说，“给你十分钟，快！”  
哈利只能赶紧穿戴好，带上大红队服和他的光轮2000，再在宿舍门口和凯瑟琳碰头。他扶了扶眼镜，才发现凯瑟琳穿上了一身麻瓜的运动装，一头火红的头发被扎成马尾，温顺地垂在身后，一副准备充分的样子。他咕哝了一声，就被凯瑟琳拽下了楼。刚走到肖像背后的洞口，科林·克里维就奔了下来，挥舞着手中的照相机，一遍喊道：“嘿！哈利！我在楼梯上听到有人喊你的名字——”  
“好了，劳驾，”凯瑟琳不耐地打断了他，“哈利现在有别的事要做，请你让开。”  
“哦，哦，好吧。”科林紧张地看了凯瑟琳一眼，呐呐地点头。  
他们现在大步向球场走去。凯瑟琳看着哈利一副颓靡不振的样子皱起了眉，大声嚷嚷起来：“好啦，我不管你接下来和杰西卡有多少约会，但是今天上午你的时间只能留给魁地奇。”  
“杰西卡？哦，你是说贾思敏。不过——呃——什么约会？”  
凯瑟琳犹豫了一会儿，但是对这个问题的好奇暂时大过了对魁地奇训练的急切，于是她问：“难道你们不需要约会吗？我是说，你不喜欢她？”  
“我——我不知道。”哈利对于这个直白的问题感到很尴尬，结结巴巴地说。  
“她可是很喜欢你。”  
哈利当然知道这一点，很多人对他说过类似的话，以调侃的语气从罗恩口里，以轻蔑的语气从赫敏口里，以暧昧的口气从凯瑟琳口里。贾思敏的表现实在是太明显了，哪怕是迟钝如他也可以感受到。  
“你喜欢她吗？”  
哈利不知道。他甚至在享受这种被无条件地崇拜和喜欢的感觉，但他不能确定自己是否愿意给予回报。他无法把喜欢做到那么多，多到满得快要溢出来能让每个人都看见，那么明显，明显到一看对方眼里就像是藏了十万颗星星。这会让他很难堪，就像是——  
他不愿去想。最后他只能结结巴巴地说：“她——她说今天她要去参加合唱团的面试。”  
凯瑟琳再玩味地看了他几眼，但哈利接下来的沉默不语又把她的耐心磨没了，她不满地皱起眉，继续把注意力放在了魁地奇上，几乎是赶着哈利来到了更衣室。  
凯瑟琳一进更衣室就兴奋地和队员们打招呼，一张口就说起她以前打魁地奇时的那些光辉战绩，并且在话中明里暗里地表示自己有绝对的实力担任格兰芬多魁地奇球队的追球手，但是队员们都没有理她。只有伍德在凯瑟琳絮絮叨叨了十分钟后打断了她，开始讲解战术。  
更衣室里的队员们全都和哈利一样睡眼惺忪，除了伍德和凯瑟琳。伍德清醒倒还算正常，但凯瑟琳也像打了鸡血一样兴奋不已，在伍德讲解战术时时不时插两句嘴，或者两人热火朝天地讨论起来。嗯，这很凯瑟琳。哈利在睡眼中迷迷糊糊地想。终于讲完了，包括哈利在内的队员们正饿得前胸贴后背时，凯瑟琳还一下子提出了所有队员的早餐，笑眯眯地叮嘱队员不要多吃后得到了伍德赞许的眼神。  
当骑上扫帚吹着凉爽的晨风时哈利才算完全清醒，他对着看台上的罗恩和赫敏挥了挥手，就全神贯注地开始了训练。不得不承认凯瑟琳确实飞得很好——当然，她的光轮2001也起了不小的作用，但可以看出她确实是有真本事的，虽然比她嘴上说的差了一点儿——她娴熟地飞上飞下，像自由的风。  
斯莱特林队的到来打断了他们的训练。伍德怒气冲冲地冲向地面，凯瑟琳紧随其后，看上去也气坏了。斯莱特林魁地奇队队长马库斯·弗林特在拿出斯内普特签的条子后又炫耀起了他们的光轮2001，凯瑟琳不屑地啧了一声。罗恩和赫敏这时走上前来。  
“不过是光轮2001，我敢打赌这样的扫帚只能让你们在输的时候哭的更惨。”凯瑟琳抬起下巴讽刺道，“格兰芬多即使是用比你们更差的扫帚也能打败你们。更何况，格兰芬多并不是没有光轮2001。”她炫耀似的举起了自己的扫帚。  
“没有想到你能买到这样的扫帚，韦斯莱。”斯莱特林的击球手说，“这应该是你的废物姑姑给你买的吧。她是睡了多少个男人才给你换来的这把扫帚，嗯？”  
场面一片混乱。哈利还在消化这句话的恶毒含义时，罗恩就几乎失去了理智，他只能拼命地拦住他。凯瑟琳尖叫一声，涨红了脸。赫敏一下子反应过来，用了好大的力气才拦住即将冲上去的凯瑟琳。韦斯莱双胞胎也被伍德他们拦住了。  
“闭嘴，布莱克。”赫敏冷冷地说，“这样的攻击手段真是下作，就像你的人一样。”她又冷冷地瞥了一眼德拉科，尖刻地说：“至少格兰芬多队中没有一个队员需要花钱才能入队，他们完全是凭能力进来的。”  
德拉科得意的脸色暗了一下，他狠狠地说：“没人问你，你这个臭烘烘的小泥巴种。”  
场面再度混乱起来，这句话也引发了爆炸式的反应，格兰芬多似乎没有一个人能再保持理智了。他们每个人似乎都想扑上前去掐死一个斯莱特林来解气。罗恩伸手从袍里拔出魔杖，狂怒地说了一句咒语。接着巨大的爆炸声响彻了整个体育场，一道绿光从魔杖后部射出来，击中了罗恩的腹部，撞得他趔趄两步倒在地上。  
凯瑟琳第一个扑了上去扶住罗恩，惊慌地问他怎么了。罗恩说不出话来，一下子往凯瑟琳手臂上吐了好几条鼻涕虫。凯瑟琳把手往袍子上擦了擦，求助地看向哈利和赫敏。哈利说：“我们最好带他到海格那儿去，那儿最近。”赫敏点了点头，和他们一起拽着罗恩的胳膊把他拉了起来，走向海格的小屋。  
海格对此的建议是“吐出来总比咽下去好”，于是罗恩开始向铜盆里吐鼻涕虫。凯瑟琳大骂起了斯莱特林，用词很不雅，但哈利听了很解气。  
“——到底是哪个垃圾用了这个恶咒，如果我知道了，一定要他好看——”  
当凯瑟琳骂到这里时，赫敏弱弱地补充了一句：“这个咒语是罗恩施的。”  
鸦雀无声，连罗恩吐鼻涕虫的声音都消失了，小屋里的人一齐看向凯瑟琳。凯瑟琳尴尬地咳了咳：“我是说，这个咒语很不错，罗恩，你是在哪里学到的？改天教我，我好去对付那个可恶的布莱克。”  
罗恩的回答是一条鼻涕虫。  
“嗯，好了，现在也不早了，我该去吃早餐了——哦不，我是说，我该去找夏尔姑姑了。”凯瑟琳有些不自在地说，“嗯，对，这回要给斯莱特林扣上一百分。”说完就急匆匆地走了。  
哈利赫敏海格大眼瞪小眼了一会儿后，再一齐看向了罗恩。  
就在此时，一个欢快的声音从门口响起：“你们好，有人在吗？”海格打开门，顶着一头乱蓬蓬棕发的埃莉诺笑嘻嘻地看着他。但在接触到罗恩的目光后，她就马上收敛起了笑容，换上了一副沉痛的表情。她看着罗恩，沉痛地说：“罗恩，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
罗恩表示不想理她并再次吐了一条鼻涕虫。  
“真可爱，我是说，这些鼻涕虫。”埃莉诺看着铜盆里的鼻涕虫，勉强压抑了自己嫌恶的表情，努力做到一脸真诚地说。  
罗恩的回答是一条鼻涕虫加一个白眼。  
“我感到很抱歉，对于我那天的行为。”埃莉诺忽然很正经又有些不自在地说，“我问过塞德里克学长了，他说评价别人家庭的贫富是很不礼貌的行为，我以前不知道这个，所以才会这么说。真的很对不起。”  
罗恩哼了一声，但在接触到埃莉诺那双吧眨吧眨的银白色大眼睛后还是投了降，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。埃莉诺看上去高兴极了，脱口而出：“所以说，魔杖的事——”  
“什么？”罗恩在吐鼻涕虫的间隙中不可思议地瞪大眼睛。  
“我刚才听斯莱特林的人说你被自己的魔杖误伤了，所以就马上过来了。”埃莉诺真诚地循循善诱，“你看，拥有一根坏魔杖很糟糕吧，如果你能给我修一修，我保证就不会出这样的事故了——”  
罗恩的脸变成了酱紫色。这时赫敏出马了，她试探地问：“我觉得，给她试一试也没有什么坏处，是不是，罗恩？”埃莉诺拼命点头。  
“那好吧。”罗恩很不情愿地递出了自己的魔杖。埃莉诺笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝。  
“你放心吧，我一定能修好的。”她信誓旦旦地说。  
“但愿吧。”罗恩的嘴角抽了抽。

合唱团的选拔考试持续了一个上午，贾思敏是在中午才知道这件事的，因为斯内普和夏洛特的争吵成为了午餐时的主旋律，连邓布利多都无法劝解。贾思敏对此并不感兴趣，听着凯瑟琳一遍又一遍的描述，觉得有点心烦。  
哈利一直在担心到洛哈特那儿关禁闭的事，那准像一场噩梦。贾思敏安慰他说：“你看，今晚要关禁闭的可不止你一个，斯内普绝对比洛哈特还要像噩梦。”哈利感觉好受多了。  
吃过午餐后罗恩就去找埃莉诺要回他的魔杖了，赫敏留在图书馆看书，贾思敏去查看选拔结果，哈利决定一个人到场地上走走。夏日的暑意稍稍退去，太阳毫不吝啬地把光辉洒向草地，像镀了一层毛茸茸的金边，不知名的野花星星点点地开着。他又想起了多比的话，可那是什么意思呢？  
贾思敏的到来打断了他的思绪，她正阴着一张脸向他走来，一看就知道是没选上。哈利正想着该怎么安慰她，贾思敏就一屁股坐在他身旁，气鼓鼓地嚷了起来：“这不公平！”  
“什么？”  
“合唱团的事。”贾思敏不情不愿地说，“你知道，我没被选上。”  
“或许下个学期你再去试一试——”  
“我知道，弗立维教授就是偏心，”贾思敏不服气地撅起嘴，气恼地甩了甩深金色的头发，“他一定是觉得我是个斯莱特林，才不让我参加合唱团的！”  
这话他没法接。哈利瞠目结舌地看着气鼓鼓的贾思敏，觉得弗立维教授并不是这样的人。等贾思敏撒了半天的气以后，他才决定转移话题。  
“你以前好像没和我说过，你很喜欢唱歌吗？”  
“是啊，我一直都很喜欢，小时候每当我害怕时就会给自己唱歌壮胆。诶不对，我好像没有害怕的时候——我记不清了。”贾思敏想了想，决定不去想这个问题，“反正我从小就喜欢唱歌。”  
“那你唱来听听？”哈利建议道。  
“好啊。”贾思敏一下子兴奋起来，清了清嗓子，“我最喜欢唱的是《White Christmas》，圣诞节时我常唱给自己听。”  
哈利表示洗耳恭听。  
“I'm dreaming of a White Christmas……”  
哈利无法形容那样的歌声，吐字清晰，声调平稳，气息平和，但……没有一个字在调上的。他开始理解为什么合唱团没有接受贾思敏了，但是如何向贾思敏委婉地表达这一点似乎有点难度，因为她现在似乎越唱越开心，大有往青藏高原之颠上唱的趋势。  
“咳咳，贾思敏？”  
被打断的贾思敏有点不太开心，她扬起眉毛，“怎么了？”  
“我认为——你的歌——”  
贾思敏的眉毛扬得更高了。  
“——很不错。”  
贾思敏立马眉开眼笑起来，黑色的大眼睛眨啊眨的：“谢谢你喜欢我唱的歌，哈利！还没有人这么对我说过呢！”  
她开心极了，摘了几朵小白花插进头发里，像小小的帆船在金色的波浪里翻滚。她给自己编了个花环戴在头上，笑盈盈地看着哈利。她很少高兴成这样，现在笑容一下子绽放开来，深邃的黑眼睛像是装满了绚丽的色彩，眼角上挑，自有一种天真的风情，看上去很无害，也很让人心动。她又给哈利编起了花环，一边哼着乱七八糟的歌，偶尔抬头看看哈利，眼波像脉脉的秋水。哈利在一旁看着她编花环。他们隔得太近了，哈利甚至可以看到她脸上被染上金色阳光的细小绒毛，还有低下头时修长白皙的脖颈上的一颗小痣，属于她的淡淡的清香扑鼻而来。  
现在哈利觉得，要是能把这些歌一直听下去也不错，毕竟，唔——即使是同一首歌每一遍听起来也不一样，最起码不会腻，不是吗？

在斯内普的办公室关禁闭并不是一件愉快的事，尤其是在被故意针对时。此刻贾思敏正忍着恶心在一桶鼻涕虫中把合格的挑出来，而斯内普只是懒洋洋地看着她，似乎把这当成了一种乐趣。  
时间一分一秒地过去，快到午夜时斯内普才打算放过她。正当他讽刺地表示做一只格兰芬多的巨怪对她而言毫无好处时，一个冰冷恶毒、令人毛骨悚然的说话声滑进了她的耳朵：“来……过来……让我撕你……撕裂你……杀死你……”  
“什么？”贾思敏瞪大眼睛喊了起来。  
“我的意思是说，如果再有下次，就不止是一个禁闭那么简单了——”  
贾思敏怀疑地看着斯内普，但不久就意识到以他毫无幽默感的个性不可能弄出一个声音来吓她。于是她自动屏蔽掉了斯内普，专注地去捕捉那个声音，可是一无所获。最终，她带着一肚子疑问离开了地下室，来到了金妮的宿舍。  
所有人看上去都睡了，她想把这件事告诉金妮，于是压低声音叫了一声：“金妮？”  
无人应答。只有一个女生咕哝了一句梦话，翻个身又睡了。贾思敏来到金妮的床前，却发现床上空无一人。她只能带着更多的疑问睡下，闭上眼，不安稳地进入了梦乡。


	13. Chapter 13

“我不明白这是为什么！夏尔姑姑从来没有这样过！”  
此刻正是夜里，本该是最安静的时刻，图书馆人员寥落，却被凯瑟琳的大叫大嚷填满了。贾思敏无奈地看着她，不知道自己什么时候才能把论文写完。  
“我把布莱克说的话一字不差地复述给她了，但她竟然只是叹了口气，什么也没说，难道她忍受得了这样的侮辱吗？！”  
贾思敏也觉得奇怪，但她并不关心这个问题，只希望凯瑟琳能把时间让给她的论文，一旁的金妮好像也对这个话题不感兴趣，但她没有开口，所以贾思敏犹豫了一下，说：“或许有别的原因呢？”  
“我想或许是吧，”凯瑟琳一副气鼓鼓的样子，连火红色的头发都以同样的情绪舞动着，“但我一定要夏尔姑姑给他一个禁闭，如果没能做到，我就不姓韦斯莱！”  
她风风火火地走了，留下贾思敏和金妮大眼瞪小眼，然后又都各自对准了自己的作业。写了一会儿，贾思敏忽然想说点什么，就转过头轻声说：“金妮，金妮——”  
金妮一副恍恍惚惚的样子。贾思敏皱着眉头看着金妮，觉得金妮近日越来越古怪了，除去上课、吃饭时间，她待在宿舍里写日记的时间比其他的要多得多，即使是在外，她也总是一副恍恍惚惚的样子。就像今晚，她好不容易把金妮拉到了图书馆里写作业，金妮也总是对着没写几个字的魔药课论文出神，时不时把羽毛笔都掉到了地上。  
事实上，贾思敏对金妮那一晚的去处很感兴趣，但金妮却坚持说她并没有去哪，在贾思敏的连连质问之下才勉强说自己可能只是起夜。贾思敏看金妮的表情不像是在撒谎，便只能暂时不去想这个问题，但她还是觉得哪里不太对劲。  
金妮一下子回过神来，愣愣地看着贾思敏：“什么？”  
贾思敏无奈地敲了敲她的脑门：“你在想什么啊？”  
“哦，哦，没什么。”金妮摇摇头，目光落到面前摊开的论文上，一下子愁眉苦脸起来：“我真的不知道该怎么写，可能我脑袋里没有一个适合魔药的细胞。”  
“细胞？那是什么？”贾思敏好奇地问。  
“哦，我、我也不太清楚，夏尔姑姑这样说过的。”金妮低下头，脸微微发红。  
贾思敏看着金妮脸红，一下子感觉很厌烦，她从来没见过这么喜欢脸红的小萝卜头，提到哈利会脸红，遇到稍微窘迫一点的场景会脸红，甚至有的时候莫名其妙的脸红。所以她决定尽快转变话题。  
“夏尔姑姑的魔药成绩也很糟糕。除了凯瑟琳，我们家的魔药成绩似乎都不太好。”  
“得了吧，我想只是因为不够用心。要我说，魔药可没什么难的。”  
“我想那只是因为你有魔药方面的天赋吧，或许是你父母也擅长这个。”  
贾思敏撑着下巴，皱着眉头思考了一会儿，说：“我的妈妈确实门门功课都好，但我爸爸我就不清楚了，你知道的，我从来没见过我爸爸，而且对他几乎一无所知。”  
“哦，对不起。”金妮愧疚地低下头，但很快又好奇地问，“你爸爸是巫师吗？”  
“没关系。我不知道，我问过教授们，但是没有结果，我只知道他的名字是‘汤姆’——”  
“哦，汤姆——”金妮忽然脱口而出，贾思敏惊讶地发现她整个人的神态都不一样了，连脸上的雀斑都像是发着光，“我认识一个汤姆。”说完，她好像又飘飘然地陷入那种恍恍惚惚的状态里了，她定定地看着贾思敏，那眼神让贾思敏的鸡皮疙瘩顺着手臂往上爬，但她只是说：“说起来，你的眼睛和他的还有些像呢。”  
“哦，那是我爸爸的眼睛。”她松了一口气，并没有在意那句话，开起了玩笑，“真的吗？那我想他或许是我失散多年的孪生兄弟什么的。”说完，她又感觉到了一点可能性，又感兴趣了起来：“他也是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”  
但是金妮立马闭上嘴，不管贾思敏说什么，她都不肯再说一句话了。

时间过得很快，万圣节的气息渐渐在整个城堡蔓延，但随处可见的活蝙蝠和大南瓜依旧无法让贾思敏高兴起来。在过去的两个月里，她的生活还算不错，但她却越来越低落。金妮现在常常莫名其妙地消失，和她也疏远了很多。哈利常常和罗恩、赫敏在一起，也不能时常陪她。她忘了自己最初想要的是什么，这种伸出手却什么也触碰不到的虚空感让她想要发疯，想要爆炸，哪怕是去往斯内普头上扔一个粪弹，也能让她好受一点。  
她不知道自己该是一个什么样的人。以往她想要像父亲一样高尚，并朝这方面去努力，但这样并不痛快。她想要众星捧月，想要光芒万丈，但不久她就意识到这是错误的，和那些愚蠢的斯莱特林的想法一模一样，哈利一定不会喜欢，她不该那么想。  
但她不知道该怎么做，要怎样才能让哈利喜欢她，好像不管她怎么做，哈利始终都把罗恩、赫敏看得更重。这种无力感让她厌烦。

当哈利找到贾思敏时，她正抱膝坐在塔楼上。秋日的风吹起她深金色的长发，皮肤在阳光的照耀下苍白得仿若透明，她的手里紧紧地攥着金色的项坠，带着落寞的表情望着远方。  
他走上前去，却不知道该说什么。他觉得此时的贾思敏看上去离他很远，他不知道她在难过什么，只能轻轻地叫了一声：“贾思敏？”  
贾思敏下意识地把项坠收了起来，回过头怔怔地看着他，好半天才挤出一个微笑：“你好，哈利。”  
哈利在她身旁坐下，犹豫了一会儿，说：“你现在感觉好吗？”  
“什么样才算好呢？”贾思敏低声说，眼里闪过迷茫的光，“像他们一样，开开心心地准备着万圣节吗？如果是的话，我想我也可以做到。”  
“我觉得……”哈利小小地斟酌着字眼，“你和之前在德思礼家不一样了。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“那时你更快乐，”哈利回忆起那段时光，不禁眯起了眼，“你会发自内心地笑，你很希望来霍格沃茨，只要一想到这个就很开心，就像是对未来有所憧憬的样子。你不知道那时你的快乐多么感染人。那时我收不到朋友们的来信，孤零零地在德思礼家忍受嘲笑和冷漠，要是没有你，我真的不知道我是怎么过来的。可现在——”  
“我不知道。这里比伯德家好多了，但我却并没有我想象中的那么快乐，我不知道是哪里不一样。”  
“我想……也许你再和麦格教授说一说，说不定她会允许你转院呢，你本来就不属于斯莱特林。”  
“可是她拒绝了我很多次了，说是学校里从来没有这样的规定。老顽固，就像凯瑟琳说的那样，她只不过是顾及自己副校长的位置，求个名声罢了。”贾思敏愤愤不平地说。  
哈利觉得麦格教授不是这样的，但如果他指出这一点，一定免不了一场争吵，还会让贾思敏更伤心，所以明智地放弃了对这个问题的争辩，他干巴巴地说：“那你或许可以去找邓布利多教授，虽然要单独见到他并不容易。”  
“或许吧。但我想如果能有人常常陪着我的话，”贾思敏意有所指地瞥了哈利一眼，“那么我可能会更好受一点。”  
哈利忽然感到有点愧疚。这段时间他忙着魁地奇训练和课业，确实很少和贾思敏在一起了，而且她看样子和金妮闹了点不愉快，因为他好几次看见金妮晚上一个人走在走廊里。  
“那么——今晚你愿不愿意和我一起去差点没头的尼克的忌辰晚会？”  
贾思敏的眼睛亮了起来：“忌辰晚会？今晚？”  
“嗯。”  
“就我们两个人？”  
“哦不，还有罗恩和赫敏。”  
贾思敏的笑容僵住了，有一瞬间，哈利以为她会咆哮起来，但幸好没有。她只是阴着脸说：“那我还是不去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你要么和我一起去，要么和他们一起去，就这样。”贾思敏简单地说，懒得解释。  
哈利这才意识到贾思敏向来都不喜欢在他和罗恩、赫敏在一起的时候和他待在一起，罗恩倒还好，而一旦是赫敏，她就会时时刻刻都一副气鼓鼓的样子，头发简直要竖起来。赫敏也同样不喜欢她，尽管大多数时候她采取的态度是轻蔑和无视。他不懂这两个女孩之间莫名其妙的气场是什么。  
“你不喜欢赫敏？”  
“我为什么要喜欢她？她只不过是个傲慢自大的书呆子。”贾思敏撅起嘴说。  
哈利忽然不知道该说什么了。  
“赫敏说——”  
贾思敏偏过头，一副不在意的样子，但手指紧张地缩紧了。哈利犹豫了。  
“她说你为人不真诚，叫我们远离你。”  
“胡说——”贾思敏火冒三丈地脱口而出，但又张目结舌地发现无法反驳，她扬起眉毛瞪着哈利，“你也是怎么认为的吗？”  
哈利犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“这还差不多。”贾思敏满意地点点头，一下子心安理得起来，“我想她一定是嫉妒我，才会这么说的。” 

最终这次忌辰晚会还是只有哈利和贾思敏两个人去参加。赫敏在一听贾思敏会去后就表明她不想去，罗恩被埃莉诺缠着要再对他的魔杖做一次新实验。哈利走在走廊里，看着身旁精心打扮的贾思敏——他猜这一定是凯瑟琳干的，因为同样的发卡他在凯瑟琳头上也见过——忽然不自在了起来。他“呃”、“嗯”了半天，才挤出一句话：“你今天很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”贾思敏高兴地说。  
这时他们走过阴暗的过道，贾思敏看着闪着蓝盈盈的光的小蜡烛皱起了眉，心情也没有之前那么愉快了。而当她听到那糟糕的、像是一千块指甲在黑板上刮来刮去的音乐时，她几乎就想要拔腿就跑了。哈利看上去也一样。  
尼克站在门口迎接着他们的到来，他们走了进去。这无疑是一场糟糕的晚会，不管是糟糕的乐队、腐烂的食物讨厌的皮皮鬼、神经质的桃金娘还是尼克和无头猎手队的闹剧，都让贾思敏无比厌烦。最后她说：“我们走吧。”  
哈利赞同地点头。两人向通往门厅的台阶走去。  
“对不起，我没想到会这么糟糕。”哈利歉疚地说。  
“没关系。”贾思敏摇摇头，开始后悔起自己的决定。现在他们向门厅走去，等到了礼堂，他们就无法单独相处了，与其这样，倒还不如待在晚会上，这样还可以和哈利多待一会。她沮丧起来，很想和哈利多说一会话，于是放慢了脚步。  
“其实幽灵也挺神奇的，对吧？”  
“是啊，他们还是生前的样子，有自己的意识，但他们已经死了。”哈利说，“如果成为幽灵就要离开自己的朋友，独自忍受孤独的话，那还不如彻彻底底地死去。”  
“我倒不这么认为。”贾思敏瞥了哈利一眼说，“只要不毫无知觉地死去，那么一切都是可以改变的。”  
或许是生死这个话题太过沉重，两人都沉默了。贾思敏叹了口气，低声说：“我倒宁愿我的父母变成了幽灵，那样我起码能再见一见他们。”  
“我也是。”  
再度沉默。隔壁就是宴会里欢乐的喧闹，但他们站在走廊上，身边除了呼啸而过的风什么也没有，只觉得彻骨的孤独，他们和万圣节格格不入。贾思敏忽然崩溃地捂住脸，蹲下身子呜咽起来。哈利觉得仿佛有一块冰落进了他的胃里。  
“都是我的错，我本来不该那么做的。”贾思敏哽咽着说，“我应该阻止她的，我没想到她会死。”  
哈利也陪着贾思敏蹲了下来。他不知道贾思敏在说什么，但他愿意听下去。  
“我不知道那时候她为什么要走，反正她就是走了，我也以为她很快就会回来，因为她是这么说的，但是一个星期后回来的却是她的尸体，警察带回来的。”  
她语无伦次地说着。哈利拍着她的背。  
“警察也不知道她怎么死的，他们调查了很久，但什么都没发现。后来他们就不查了，草草地埋了她，不过还好是在她喜欢的茉莉花前，她会高兴的。”  
“我真的很想知道她是怎么死的，哪怕什么也不做，但我就是想知道。”  
贾思敏扑到他怀里啜泣着，哈利握住了她的手，希望能给他一点力量，但他自己的眼圈也红了。最后他拉着贾思敏起来，低声说：“现在你想见见她吗？”

现在他们在有求必应屋里，面前是气派的厄里斯魔镜。贾思敏被震住了，呆呆地看着它。  
“这是上个学期期末韦斯莱教授告诉我的，你或许可以在里面看到你的父母。邓布利多教授并不建议这样做，但我想偶尔看一看也没什么关系，”哈利停了一下，艰难地说，“如果是特殊情况的话。”  
“但是这上面什么也没有呀，”贾思敏急切地说，“你看，只有我们两个。”  
“没关系，我走开你就能看到了。”哈利说。  
现在贾思敏看到了，这几乎是她梦寐以求的画面——高大英俊的爸爸，美丽幸福的妈妈，还有自己。她从来没见过爸爸，但他和她想象的一样英俊，皮肤苍白，头发有着黑玉般的光泽，一双纯黑色的眼睛像盛着漫天的星光。妈妈对着她微笑，看样子比她记忆里的任何一次都要幸福。她着了迷似的看着眼前的画面，直到哈利把她拉走也还是意犹未尽。但她知道现在已经很晚了，宴会应该马上就要结束了。她决定下一次再来看他们。  
“谢谢你，哈利。”  
“不用。”  
他们对视着，忽然感觉在内心深处有些地方相通了。贾思敏微笑起来，拉住了哈利的手。他们在走廊上走着，哈利不好意思地低下头，当然啦，作为朋友的牵手其实是没什么的，但——  
“撕你……撕裂你……杀死你……”  
又是这个声音。哈利和贾思敏几乎同时叫了起来，然后一脸诧异地看着对方：“你也听得到这个声音？”两个人又同时点头。  
“跟上。”哈利说。贾思敏点了点头。他们耐心地听着，循着声音跑上楼梯，跑到三楼，眼前的场景让他们两人都呆住了。  
“密室被打开了。  
与继承人为敌者，警惕。”  
“那是什么——”  
“看！”  
僵硬的洛丽丝夫人被挂在火把的支架上，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着，贾思敏害怕地抓紧了哈利的衣袖。  
“我们走，不能让他们看到我们在这里，我们会被怀疑的。”贾思敏语速很快地说。  
“但是洛丽丝夫人——”  
“快走吧！”贾思敏想把哈利拽走。  
然而已经来不及了。一阵低沉的喧闹声，像远处的雷声一样，告诉他们宴会刚刚结束。从他们所处的走廊的两端，传来几百只脚登上楼梯的声音，以及人们茶足饭饱后愉快的高声谈笑。接着，学生们就推推挤挤地从两端拥进过道。当前面的人看见那只倒挂的猫时，热热闹闹、叽叽喳喳的声音便突然消失了。哈利和贾思敏孤零零地站在走廊中间，学生们一下子安静了。罗恩和赫敏费力地挤了过来，吃惊地看着这一幕，不远处的埃莉诺踮起了脚。  
在这片寂静中，有人高声说话了。  
“与继承人为敌者，警惕!下一个就是你，泥巴种!”是德拉科·马尔福。他挤到人群前面，冰冷的眼睛活泛了起来，平常毫无血色的脸涨得通红。他看着挂在那里的那只静止僵硬的猫，又轻蔑地看了赫敏和贾思敏一眼，脸上露出了狞笑。[1]

[1]此处出自《哈利波特与密室》第八章，有改动。


	14. Chapter 14

“密室是什么？”  
安静的图书馆里，达芙妮纤细的手指在书架旁徘徊，最终慢慢地抽出了一本书，在阳光下漫天飞舞的灰尘里对着贾思敏笑了。  
“为什么来问我？”她摩挲着书的书脊，状似无意地问。  
贾思敏被哽住了，她犹豫了一下，说：“我想你应该知道。”  
“就算我知道，我又为什么要告诉你？”达芙妮挑了挑眉，“更何况，我并不知道。”  
贾思敏恼火起来，觉得这样完全是在浪费时间。远处还有一个格兰芬多看了她们一眼，是的，她已经可以想象别人心里在想什么了。她竟然主动在这么多人面前跑过去和一个斯莱特林说话，这太愚蠢了。她深吸一口气，冷冷地说：“那好吧。”  
贾思敏正想转身离去，达芙妮就拦住了她，在她的瞪视里把自己手上的书递给她。“一本好书。”达芙妮说，然后自顾自地走远了。  
贾思敏莫名其妙地看着她离去的背影，再对着书脊上六个“远古生物图鉴”的烫金大字愣了一会儿，直到哈利无奈地向她走来。她无措地看着他，他叹了口气：“算了吧，本来也没抱多大希望。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“不知道。”哈利带着她来到了罗恩和赫敏的面前，坐下来悄声说，“达芙妮不肯告诉她。”  
赫敏哼了一声，一副显而易见的样子。贾思敏火了：“那你说说有什么办法？”  
“也许有一个办法，当然啦，当然啦，做起来不太容易，而且危险，非常危险。我们大概要违犯五十条校规。”赫敏慢慢地说，“我们需要做的事情就是进入斯莱特林的公共休息室，向马尔福问几个问题，同时不让他认出我们。”  
“这是不可能的。”哈利说，罗恩笑出了声。但贾思敏一下子明白了。  
“你是说，复方汤剂？”  
赫敏瞥了贾思敏一眼，不情愿地点点头，冲哈利和罗恩解释道：“这种汤剂能把你变成另外一个人。想想吧!我们可以变成三个斯莱特林的学生。谁也不会知道是我们。马尔福可能会把一切都告诉我们的。眼下他大概就在斯莱特林的公共休息室里吹牛呢，只可惜我们听不见。”  
“我觉得这种复方什么的东西有点儿悬，”罗恩说着，皱起了眉头，“如果我们变成了三个斯莱特林，永远变不回来了怎么办?”  
“药效过一阵就会消失的，”赫敏不耐烦地挥了挥手，说道，“可是很难弄到配方。斯内普说在一本名叫《强力药剂》的书里，它肯定在图书馆的禁书区内。”  
“要从禁书区内借书，只有一个办法：弄到一位老师亲笔签名的批条。我们没有理由要借那本书，”罗恩说，“因为我们都不会去调制那些药剂。”  
“我想我们可以让韦斯莱教授帮忙。”哈利说，“这一定很容易。”贾思敏点了点头。

在贾思敏的强烈要求下，哈利只好让她加入熬制复方汤剂的行动中，赫敏看上去很不满，但是罗恩说：“我们还需要让她带我们进斯莱特林公共休息室啊。”赫敏才勉强同意了。他自己心里也有些抵触，但魁地奇比赛临近，他也没时间想太多了。  
星期六早晨，哈利很早就醒来了，他想着即将到来的魁地奇比赛，有些紧张，但内心翻滚起伏，他睁着眼睛躺了半个小时，然后起床穿好衣服，下楼提早吃早饭。到了礼堂，他发现格兰芬多队的其他队员都挤坐在空荡荡的长餐桌旁，一个个显得紧张不安，沉默寡言。但凯瑟琳不一样，哈利从没见她这么兴奋过，此刻她正忙着给每个队员的盘子上添煎蛋，一边喜笑颜开地给队员加油鼓劲。她确实是活跃气氛的好手，队员们看上去好受了很多，偶尔还发出一两声笑声。时间一分一秒地流淌。  
十一点钟渐渐临近了，全校师生开始前往魁地奇运动场。这是一个闷热潮湿的天气，空中隐隐响着雷声。哈利走进更衣室时，罗恩和赫敏匆匆过来祝他好运，贾思敏冲上来给了他一个拥抱。队员们听完伍德按照惯例给他们作赛前鼓舞士气的讲话后，就出来走向了赛场。  
贾思敏匆匆忙忙地挤进看台上金红色的海洋里，丝毫没有意识到她银绿色的校服在其中有多突兀。她好不容易挤到了看台前方，刚好看到凯瑟琳投了一个完美的球，引发了一片喝彩之声。贾思敏正眯着眼在空中找哈利，肩上就被重重一拍。她转过头，发现夏洛特·韦斯莱正看着她笑眯了眼。  
“是你啊，斯莱特林的小丫头。”她说，“你是来看凯瑟琳比赛的吗？”  
贾思敏对自己的称呼有些不满，但低头看到自己身上鲜明的银绿色后只能闭了嘴，暗自懊恼自己怎么没向金妮借一件格兰芬多的校服。夏洛特看向凯瑟琳，笑着说：“看，她飞得多好。”  
贾思敏顺着夏洛特的视线看去，发现凯瑟琳又灵活地躲过了游走球的攻击，截下了鬼飞球。她不由得点点头，再看向夏洛特，却吃惊地发现夏洛特的眼角泛起了泪花。  
察觉到贾思敏的目光，夏洛特不好意思地擦了擦眼角：“是我今天太激动了。”她顿了顿，仿佛陷入了回忆，脸上又泛起了微笑：“我年轻的时候是格兰芬多的找球手，”说完轻微地叹了口气：“一晃将近二十年了，真是怀念啊。”  
“真的吗？那可真棒。”贾思敏羡慕地看着她，但像忽然想到了什么似的犹豫了，“可是——”  
“什么？”夏洛特偏过头问。  
“呃——我之前和哈利一起在奖品陈列室看了那时格兰芬多的魁地奇杯，上面没有你的名字。所以——”贾思敏欲言又止。  
“噢，”夏洛特不以为意地笑了起来，“在我校时格兰芬多获得过两次魁地奇杯，一次是在1972年，一次是在1977年。第一次时我才上一年级，第二次时我已经被球队开除了。”  
“开除？”  
“是啊，那是在我四年级的时候。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……”她又扯出惯常的笑，语调轻快，眼里的笑意却半真半假，“对方的找球手实在太好看了呀。”  
贾思敏愣了半天，都没有领悟到这其中的因果关系。她耸了耸肩，才记起她是来看哈利比赛的，于是在空中寻找着哈利。她找到了——金红色的队服，被雨打得贴在脑袋上的头发，正在雨中艰难地飞行着。可是有什么不太对劲——  
“那只游走球！”贾思敏惊叫起来，其他人也注意到了这一点。夏洛特的面容严肃起来：“我想一定是有人冲那只球做了手脚。”她挤开人群，向教授们的看台上走去：“请让一让，让我去请人帮忙解决那只游走球，洛哈特——算了，不找那个草包，还是麦格教授靠谱。”  
她的声音渐渐远去了。贾思敏焦急地注视着哈利，提心吊胆地看着他一次又一次躲过游走球的攻击，一边祈祷夏洛特能动作快一点。  
游走球被越来越多的人注意到了，接着比赛暂停了。贾思敏看到夏洛特带着麦格教授急匆匆地走到他们面前，夏洛特说了些什么，但哈利也说了些什么，夏洛特似乎被气到了，开始大喊大叫，最终被麦格教授拉走了。比赛继续进行。  
哈利在雨中飞上飞下，游走球穷追不舍。贾思敏攥紧了拳头，恨恨地瞪着对面的斯莱特林看台。她知道这一定是他们搞的鬼，见鬼，那些肮脏的斯莱特林们，就是这样为达目的不择手段的人。她看见哈利被游走球击中，再冲向德拉科·马尔福，他抓住了什么……  
格兰芬多胜利了，哈利抓住了金色飞贼。现在所有的格兰芬多都向躺在泥泞里的哈利奔去，她也连忙跑了过去，中途撞倒了好几个人也没停下来说一声抱歉。她一赶到哈利身边，就看见洛哈特把魔杖对准了哈利的胳膊，她满怀期待地看着洛哈特，但是哈利的胳膊像漏气的气球一样扁了下去。  
洛哈特没有接好哈利的骨头，他把骨头都拿掉了。

此时夜深人静，炉火一声声敲着长夜，贾思敏躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。虽然她和格兰芬多们一起把哈利送进了校医院，但她还是没有得到与哈利单独相处的机会。她从书上读过生骨灵，知道长骨头一定很痛苦，而哈利此刻正孤零零地躺在病床上，她想去和他说说话，想去分担他的痛苦，她知道他一定需要她。  
下定了决心后，贾思敏悄悄地下了床。她瞥了一眼金妮的床位，但它正被帘子严严实实地遮住了，看不到里面的情况——这是最近金妮执意要装上的，她似乎变得越来越孤僻了，但贾思敏并不关心这个。她暗自祈祷金妮已经睡着了，她才不想和金妮一起去看哈利呢。  
她蹑手蹑脚地下了楼梯，来到了公共休息室里，扶手椅们静默着，她松了一口气，刚爬出肖像洞口，就有什么猛地撞了自己一下。  
“哎呦——”  
“喂！”  
“啊——对不起，用力过猛。”  
科林·克里维手足无措地杵在那，脖子上还挂着他的相机，手里还拎着一串葡萄。贾思敏冷冷地瞪着他。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“我……哦，我想去校医院看看哈利。”他怯怯地说，贾思敏放松下来，但同时也不太高兴。她很不情愿地说：“好吧，我现在也是去看哈利的。”  
他们向校医院的方向走去，贾思敏很希望能有个机会把科林甩掉。她回想着自己知道的魔咒，似乎没有能让人乖乖回宿舍的，或许她可以用恶咒，但如果哈利在这里，他是不会同意的。  
“你和哈利很熟吗？”科林热切地问。  
贾思敏挑了挑眉，把腰杆挺直了一点：“那是当然，我在我入学前就认识哈利了。”  
“那真好。”科林羡慕地说，“我在听说了哈利的事迹后就很崇拜他了，他真是个英雄。”  
“那是当然。”贾思敏得意地点头。她留意到科林手里的相机，皱起了眉：“你带这个干什么？”  
“哦，没什么，”科林脸红了，“就是——随便拍拍什么的。我以后想成为一个摄影师呢。”  
“哦，那你加油。”贾思敏笑了笑，随口说，“成为一个摄影师确实很了不起。”  
科林的脸更红了，他不好意思地看着贾思敏，看上去大受鼓舞。他犹豫了一下，期期艾艾地开口：“我可以给你拍一张吗？我保证会把你拍好的。”  
“好啊。”  
贾思敏站在燃烧的火把下，跳跃的火焰把她的脸映得忽明忽暗。她看着镜头，舒展出她自认为最完美的一个笑，等待着快门声响起。  
可是没有。  
她看见科林的眼睛忽然瞪大了，接着那惊恐的表情被定格在了脸上，他的脸色从红润渐渐变成了青白，他的瞳孔凝固了，连头发都不再微微舞动了。她猛地转过身。  
一对大得吓人的黄眼睛。  
她吓呆了，一下子瘫坐在地上，大脑一片空白，尖叫被哽在喉咙里。她想要后退，手脚却不受自己控制，只能看着那双大眼睛一点一点朝自己逼近。  
“后退，海尔波。”  
然后那双眼睛就在她眼里渐渐缩小，她还没来得及看清那究竟是什么，就听见了一个熟悉的声音，太熟悉了，但她来不及去想——  
“昏昏倒地！”  
一道红光，世界摇摇欲坠，最后轰然倒塌。

金妮·韦斯莱，哦不，汤姆·里德尔从蛇怪身后走了出来，带着困惑的表情看着地上的贾思敏。他不明白为什么这个女孩能不受蛇怪影响，明明只有斯莱特林的后人才可以。他在贾思敏面前蹲下，抬起她的脸仔细端详着，希望能从中找到一点线索，但是除了能确认这就是金妮常常提起的那个想去格兰芬多的斯莱特林贾思敏·维尔斯以外，一无所获。他记得金妮和他说过，贾思敏是麻瓜出身。  
他思考了一会儿，轻声说：“如果真是这样，那可真是萨拉查·斯莱特林的耻辱。”说完，他站起来亲昵地拍了拍蛇怪，说：“干得好，海尔波，回去吧。”蛇怪在他身上轻微地蹭了蹭，就在管道口消失了。  
他不再想这个了，而是举起魔杖对准贾思敏，打算给她施一个遗忘咒。  
“一忘——”  
“说真的，米勒娃，如果你能在这样的夜里也来上一杯热巧克力，那心情会大不一样——”  
邓布利多的声音从远处的走廊里响起。汤姆犹豫了一下，还是决定马上离开，反正那个被吓傻了的小废物也没看到什么。他最后看了一眼贾思敏，就急匆匆地消失在了走廊的尽头。

“贾思敏？”  
“维尔斯小姐？”  
贾思敏很缓慢地睁开眼，大脑还是一片混沌，直到她被庞弗雷女士扶着坐起，面对着邓布利多和麦格教授关切的目光后，她才算清醒了一点。科林·克里维，黄眼睛，昏昏倒地……她又不可抑制地抖了起来，一个字也说不出。麦格教授拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“你看到了什么，贾思敏？”邓布利多脸色的神情很凝重，他温和地低声问。  
“一……一双眼睛，黄色的，很大。”  
“还有呢？”  
贾思敏怯怯地摇了摇头。邓布利多皱起了眉，神情复杂，在校医院里来回踱步着。他好像忽然想到了什么，用一种极具穿透性的目光看着贾思敏，但一会儿就移开了目光。贾思敏有些不知所措地扭过头，却看见哈利在隔壁病床对着她眨了眨眼。  
“维尔斯小姐，无论如何，在半夜到城堡里溜达都是违反了校规的，我要因此扣斯莱特林十分。”麦格教授说，然后轻轻地拍了拍她，“好好休息吧。”  
“如果你有什么愿意告诉我的，可以随时来校长办公室找我。”邓布利多微笑着说。   
贾思敏点了点头，然后目送着两位教授离去。庞弗雷女士在给她灌了一大杯难喝的药水后也回自己的房间了。她转过头，就看见哈利直勾勾地看着她，一双绿眼睛里满是关切。  
“贾思敏，到底发生了什么？”


	15. Chapter 15

密室的阴影笼罩在每一个人的心头，哈利对此很在意，常常和罗恩、赫敏一起在盥洗室里熬制复方汤剂。贾思敏也参与了进来，尽管赫敏对此很不满，但不得不说，有了她的帮助，汤剂的熬制进展顺利了许多。  
金妮的状态变得很不好，或许是因为科林·克里维在魔咒课上和她是同桌，大家想了很多办法去安慰她，包括哈利，但贾思敏对此很不服气，认为自己才是最该被安慰的那个。她现在想起那一晚还是会觉得害怕，尽管那些记忆因为恐惧已经变得很模糊，但她还是常常对哈利提起，再时不时加一点自己新编的内容，到了最后听起来似乎她是先和那个大家伙搏斗了一番再被击晕的。哈利一开始对这个很感兴趣，但听得多了也就不想听了。  
决斗俱乐部很快就来临了，哈利、罗恩和赫敏都表示想去参加，贾思敏也拉着金妮去了。决斗很精彩，或者说，看着洛哈特单方面被吊打很精彩，“除你武器”也很有趣，让金妮难得脱离了恍恍惚惚的状态，也兴奋地笑了起来。示范结束后，她们结成了一对，开始互相咯咯笑着除对方的武器。成功率很低，因为她们念到一半时总是会笑出声来，或者说脑袋里想的并不是除对方的武器，偶尔魔杖脱手了，她们就捡起来继续。直到斯内普要求哈利和德拉科决斗后，她们才停了下来。贾思敏意识到现在金妮是她的情敌，暗自懊悔自己刚才没有摆正态度。  
贾思敏是相信哈利能赢的，但当德拉科把蛇变出来后她还是忍不住担心起来。洛哈特自告奋勇地去对付那条蛇，但失败了，这时哈利走上前去用一种奇怪的语言——尽管她听得懂——冲蛇喊了一句：“放开他！”那条蛇就柔顺地瘫倒在地了。  
尽管不知道怎么回事，但贾思敏还是很为哈利高兴，决定待会去问问哈利怎么做到的。忽然间她意识到四周安静了，还有人在窃窃私语，很多人都带着奇怪的眼光看着哈利。但这没什么呀，哈利只是叫蛇走开，又没有做其它的什么——  
罗恩带着哈利急匆匆地离开了礼堂，赫敏跟在后面。贾思敏有些不解，顾不上金妮脸上的表情，随口说了声“去看看”就跟了过去，一直跟到了格兰芬多公共休息室里。  
“你是个蛇腔佬。为什么不告诉我们？”  
“我是个什么？”  
“蛇腔佬！你会跟蛇说话！”  
……  
“你会发现这一点很难证明，他生活在大约一千多年以前；就我们了解的所有情况看，你很可能是他的传人。”  
“我不这么认为。”贾思敏静静地听了半天，忽然开口。  
他们刚才发现贾思敏，现在被吓了一跳，赫敏皱起了眉：“你怎么知道？”  
“我听得懂，”贾思敏深吸一口气，说，“我是说，蛇腔佬，我听见了你叫那条蛇走开，我听出了那是另一种语言，但我以为人人都会。我小时候发现了自己能和蛇说话，但妈妈发现后告诉我蛇是很邪恶的动物，不能去接近它们，所以我就不再说了。那是很久以前的事了，久到我几乎已经忘了，但我现在想起来了。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼。

那天夜里，哈利难以入睡。他透过床四周帷布的缝隙，注视着片片雪花飘过城堡的窗户，感到心头一片茫然。他可能是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔吗？毕竟，他对父亲的家庭一无所知，分院帽也本来是要把他分到斯莱特林的。  
他又想起了贾思敏，贾思敏也会蛇腔佬，而且看上去比他更精通，她能听得出那是一种别的语言，而他意识不到。这又是怎么回事呢？如果非要说会蛇腔佬的人就是斯莱特林的后裔，那贾思敏或许比他更符合，她可是个斯莱特林。又或者他们两个人都是？  
想那么多也没有用，哈利翻了个身，烦躁地闭上眼，打算第二天在草药课上和贾斯廷说清楚。  
然而，第二天早晨，猛烈的暴风雪使本学期的最后一节草药课被取消了。哈利坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火旁，心不在焉地看着罗恩和赫敏下巫师棋，最后决定去找贾斯廷。尽管后来他宁愿自己没有去。  
听到赫奇帕奇的猜疑时哈利怔住了，然后全身的血液都仿佛在往上涌。他冲厄尼吼了一通后，就气急败坏地离开了图书馆。遇上海格并和他告别后，背靠着冰冷的墙壁，哈利忽然在想，如果贾思敏遇到这种情况会怎么做。贾思敏和他一样也会蛇腔佬，但昨晚她一副轻描淡写的样子，让他觉得这仿佛只是一件和在魔法史上睡觉一样微不足道的事。贾思敏一直都那么坚定，毫无理由地坚定，就像她坚信自己不该是个斯莱特林一样，他不知道支撑她的到底都是些什么，但这种坚定让他无比向往。  
“贾斯廷自从不小心对波特说漏了嘴，说他是个天生的麻瓜之后，就一直预料到会发生这样的事……”  
哈利重重地踏上楼梯，转向另一道昏暗的走廊。他走到一半，突然被躺在地板上的什么东西绊倒了。  
是贾斯廷。路过的皮皮鬼尖叫起来，把学生们都引来了，麦格教授好不容易平息了这一切，带着哈利来到了校长办公室。  
邓布利多不在。哈利心情沉重地环顾着这个房间，担心自己会被开除。就在此时他看见了分院帽，犹豫过后还是把它戴在了头上。  
“有事情想不明白，哈利·波特？”分院帽的小声音响起。  
“哦，是的。”哈利含糊不清地小声说，“哦——对不起，打扰你了——我想问一—下——”  
“你一直想知道我有没有把你放在合适的学院。是的……你的位置特别不容易放准，不过我还是坚持我原来的说法——你在斯莱特林会很合适的。”  
哈利的心狠狠地往下一沉。  
“那么贾思敏呢？贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
哈利可以感受到分院帽明显地顿住了，仿佛是在思考着什么，过了许久，分院帽很慢地说：“是的，和你一样，她的位置也好不容易放准，我曾经想过把她分在拉文克劳，但我认为在内心深处她还是适合斯莱特林。”  
哈利皱起了眉，他抓住帽顶，把它摘了下来。帽子软塌塌地悬在他手里，脏兮兮的，已经褪了色。哈利把它放回原来的搁板上，感到一阵恶心。  
“你错了。”他大声对静静地待着、一言不发的帽子说。如果如此坚信自己的贾思敏都的确是个斯莱特林的话，那么自己岂不更不属于格兰芬多吗？他的胃忽然缩紧了。

“你是说，哈利现在在校长办公室里？”贾思敏不敢相信地看着罗恩，瞪起了眼。  
“没错，他们怀疑哈利是斯莱特林的继承人。”罗恩一脸担心地说，“我知道哈利不会这样做，但万一邓布利多相信了呢？这样他会把哈利开除的！”  
“好了，罗恩，我想邓布利多应该不会这么做的。”赫敏也是眉头紧皱，但她看上去要冷静多了，“他们没有证据啊。”  
于是他们决定在公共休息室里等待，但一个个都显得坐立不安。罗恩和赫敏时不时会低语几句，这让贾思敏清楚地意识到自己是被他们两个排除在外的，这一点只有在遇到突发情况时——比如现在——才会显现出来。最后，贾思敏看了一眼无意识地挠着头发的罗恩和烦躁不安地翻着书的赫敏，明白自己不会从他们那里得到任何安慰，于是站起身走出了公共休息室——是的，就连她的离开他们也没有意识到。她轻蔑地想。  
不过很快她的大脑就被别的想法占据了。她真的想不明白，曾经的同学们——除了斯莱特林——看上去都是那么友好，和哈利相处都那么融洽，但是一夜之间，他们的亲切和友爱就让位于猜忌和怀疑，他们就变成了只会喷射毒液的怪物，把他们的恶意和嘲讽都往哈利身上泼。包括格兰芬多们，是的，包括她曾经认为最善良正义的格兰芬多。原本贾思敏·维尔斯的世界从来都是非黑即白，什么是对的，什么是错的，都明明白白，一目了然，但是现在通通都变成了混沌的灰。她真不明白。  
到了校长室门前时哈利刚好蔫蔫地走了出来，眼里闪动着一种介于怀疑和迷茫之间的光。她从没见过哈利这个样子，也不知道事情怎么样了，不知道哈利怎么了，只能怯生生地上前：“嘿，哈利，需要帮忙吗？”  
哈利看到她下意识地畏缩了一下，然后勉强笑了笑，显得心事重重：“不用了，没什么。”  
“你看上去很不好。”贾思敏关切地说，心中忽然升起了一个不好的预感，“邓布利多开除你了？”  
她几乎是嚷出来的，有路过的学生转过头来，和同伴窃窃私语着走了。哈利疲惫地摇摇头：“没有。”  
“那你是怎么了？”  
哈利看样子并不想说话，但他犹豫了一下，还是开口了：“你没有怀疑过吗，贾思敏？”看到贾思敏不解的神情，他补充道：“我是说，你有没有想过，你是谁？”贾思敏还是不解，哈利低下头喃喃着说：“是啊，你不会，你从来都知道，哪怕……哪怕你并不了解。”  
贾思敏终于明白了，她低声说：“你是说，斯莱特林的继承人的事？”  
哈利重重地点了点头：“你也会说蛇佬腔，是不是？你有没有往这方面想过，如果……你想过别人会怎么想吗，那些你曾经看重、曾经认为挺不错的人？”  
“他们不会——”贾思敏脱口而出，但她很快想到了那些有关猜忌和怀疑的窃窃私语，住了嘴。“我想他们并不知道真相，对不对？”她无力地辩白着，但自己都觉得勉强，“有时候我们不应该去管他们怎么说，别太在意——”  
“好吧，但我想我并没有那么宽广的心胸，可以假装什么都听不见，”哈利被她轻飘飘地话语刺痛了，他扬起眉，生硬地说，“恐怕你自己也不一定能做到，除非你是个像洛哈特那样的傻瓜。”  
贾思敏也被刺痛了，她想起她曾经是多么愚蠢地尽力赢得那些人的喜爱，是的，包括罗恩，但事实证明这全是白费功夫。她瞪着哈利，说：“现在我知道了，它毫无用处。”  
“恭喜你总算明白了这一点，而我还需要再领悟。”哈利讽刺地说。  
“我会证明的。”贾思敏叉着腰冲哈利嚷道，然后高傲地仰起头，转身大步流星地离开了。

传言像猫头鹰一样飞遍了整个学校，学生们怀疑的目光无时无刻不把哈利包围着，哈利不知道该怎么办，面对着这些密不透风的流言，他只能日渐沉默。罗恩和赫敏都对此束手无策，不知道怎么安慰他，他也明白自己无法被安慰，有些东西他不愿意说出去，甚至不愿意说给自己听。他不知道别人能不能懂这样的心情，所以他选择沉默，用闭上眼堵住耳的方式做着无声的反抗。  
他已经很久没见过贾思敏了，有时他有意环顾公共休息室，都找不到她的半点影子。他想起那天突然涌上来的怒火，为自己当时的冲动后悔不已。  
“我会证明的。”  
可是她想要怎么证明呢？  
答案不久就揭晓了。他从赫敏口中得知贾思敏已经搬回了斯莱特林的宿舍，原因不明。渐渐地城堡里开始传出另一种声音，很多人开始认为贾思敏才是斯莱特林的继承人，这些人大部分是斯莱特林，具体表现在每当贾思敏从他们身边走过时他们疑惑而敬畏的目光。  
“她是个泥巴种，不是吗？”  
“我想那不一定，一个泥巴种怎么可能被分到斯莱特林呢？”  
“她从来没有说过自己的身世，不是吗？如果不是斯莱特林的继承人，她怎么可能能继承萨拉查•斯莱特林的伟大天赋呢？”  
哈利不知道这是怎么回事，同时也感到很恼火。如果这就是贾思敏所谓的证明——  
——不得不说，那真是糟糕透了。  
终于，在一个周末里，他在图书馆的角落里找到了独自一人的贾思敏，在四周的指指点点和窃窃私语里，不由分说地把她拉了出去。  
“你——”哈利忽然哽住了，一瞬间，他拿不准是应该先为这些天的不知情而发一通脾气还是先为那天的态度而道歉，理智和情感激烈地交锋，最终结果就是像个傻子一样呆呆愣愣地看着贾思敏，支吾了半天都说不出一句话。  
贾思敏一开始莫名其妙地看着他，后来忽然微笑起来：“好了，我知道你想要说什么。”她轻柔地说：“我没有生你的气，我搬回斯莱特林宿舍也不是在赌气，而是想确认一些东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
贾思敏没有回答，而是紧紧握住了哈利的手，拉着他坦然地走过拥挤的人群，就好像什么也不需要在意一样。  
“走吧，我带你去一个地方。”

现在他们站在城堡的西塔楼空旷的平台上，已经偏西的太阳正往城堡的西面洒下橙黄色的光，他们可以看到青色的草地和黑宝石般的黑湖也染上了这样的色彩，场地上的学生都变成了一个个小点，他们在高处俯视着霍格沃茨，躲在树枝里飞鸟扑簌着翅膀飞向远方。  
贾思敏指着塔楼高处的一扇拱形窗户，说：“看，那是拉文克劳的公共休息室，我想从那里看到的风景一定很不错。斯莱特林的公共休息室在地下，老是有一种潮湿的气息，真让人讨厌。”她把哈利拉到一个角落里坐下，“坐在这里楼上的拉文克劳们就看不见我们了，但是同样可以看日落，那真的很漂亮，我最近常常来这。”她静静地坐着沉思了一会，“如果不考虑那么多，我真希望能进拉文克劳。”  
哈利沉默了，他想起了分院帽的话，想起分院帽说曾想把贾思敏分进拉文克劳，但最后还是选择了斯莱特林。  
“格兰芬多也并不总是对的，不是吗？”贾思敏喃喃道。  
“什么？”哈利眨了眨眼，不明白她的意思。  
“我想格兰芬多也不一定是对的，”贾思敏皱起了眉，用一种困惑的目光望向远方，“我是说，他们也并不相信你。可是他们怎么能不相信你呢？”她凝视着哈利，那眼神让他不自在地低下了头。  
“我想他们也没有义务相信我。”  
“难道他们不知道你是一个什么样的人吗？”  
哈利顿住了，然后看着贾思敏，眼神复杂得让贾思敏无法描述：“并不是每个人都像你这样想，贾思敏。” 他扯了扯嘴角，“别人相信我，对我好，我很感激，就像我感激你一样，但这并不能使我好受多少。我感觉……我还是一个人。”他耸了耸肩，更加勉强地笑了起来，“我不知道该怎么做。我想如果是罗恩和赫敏遇到了这样的事，会有人告诉他们该怎么做，他们比我幸运得多，但是我没有，我甚至不知道该对谁说。”  
贾思敏沉默了，有什么击中了她，让她把哈利的手握得更紧。  
“我一直都很喜欢霍格沃茨，很喜欢霍格沃茨的生活，这里有朋友，有别人的关心，有快乐，它就像是我的家。”  
“你的家？”贾思敏古怪地重复了一遍这句话，神情忽然冷了下来。他们都沉默了，目送着夕阳缓缓地沉下，光一点点在他们眼前燃烧，然后熄灭，最后她轻声说：“我曾经也是这么想的，但现在我认为这是一种耻辱。”  
“我们把霍格沃茨当做家，是因为我们没有家。”在哈利诧异的目光里，贾思敏慢慢地轻声说了下去，尾音上翘，带着一种黑色幽默式的残忍，“因为没有人会像家人一样永远站在我们身后，不管发生了什么都选择无条件地相信我们，关心我们，帮助我们。我们无处可去，所以把它当做家，但它并不会以相同的方式回报我们。”她用一种冷漠到刻意的表情，恶狠狠地说：“事实上，去他妈的吧。既然格兰芬多也不一定有多好，那就去他妈的吧。”  
哈利被震住了，就像从没认识过她一样看着她，良久他才回过头，呐呐道：“或许吧。”  
再度沉默，这样的气氛简直让人受不了，好在贾思敏又开口了：“我想，或许曾经很多事情都错了，我应该多想一想，而不是……被这些东西绊住。”她低下头盯着自己的双手，夕阳的光像血一样黏在上面，修长白皙，指节分明。这真的是一双很漂亮的手。“可是我该是一个什么样的人呢？”  
“难道你自己不知道你要成为什么样的人呢？”  
“我不知道，”她颓然地闭上眼，“我想成为像我爸爸一样的人，但我不知道他是个什么样的人，不知道他在什么时候应该会怎么做。我一直只是在想象。”  
哈利想揉揉她的头，但是手伸到一半又缩了回来，最后还是选择握紧了她的手：“但他是你的力量，他一直在你心中。”  
“但是没有人来教我具体该怎么做，是不是？”贾思敏耸了耸肩，垂下眼，“从小到大都没有人教过我，告诉我什么是对的，什么是错的，我妈妈从来不管这些，所以我就自己去猜，并且一意孤行，现在想起来真是有点蠢。”她忽然转过头，用一种让哈利无法理解的炽热的目光深深地凝视着他：“但是现在我想，不是还有你吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你可以教我这些，对不对？”贾思敏微笑起来，“我想你一定知道的，因为你那么勇敢、真诚、无私……”  
哈利的脸烧了起来：“不是的，我……”他忽然想到了斯莱特林继承人的事，想到了他对自己身世的猜疑，一下子低落起来：“或许……我并不是像你想的那样。”  
贾思敏愣住了，然后懊恼地拍了拍脑袋：“哦，我都忘了我是来安慰你的。”她把哈利的手握得更紧了，“我知道你是什么样子，哈利，你自己也一定清楚，你不可能是斯莱特林的继承人。”  
感受到她掌心的温度，哈利抬起头，撞进了那双深邃的眼里。如今那双黑眼睛里装满的笃定、坦然和信任不再让他恼火，而是让他鼻子一酸，眼眶悄悄地红了。他连忙低下头掩饰自己的失态，却没有放开她的手。  
“就像你说的，我们的父母一直在我们心里，在我们的五脏六腑，在我们身上的每一个角落，他们从来都不曾离去。你难道不相信他们吗？难道你会认为他们身上流着邪恶的斯莱特林的血吗？我一直都相信他们，相信我爸爸，他是个很好的人，所以我从来不担心这个。”  
哈利抿了抿嘴，清楚地感觉到有一股暖流冲上心间，让他有了勇气，有了力量。他的父母在他身边，他从未如此清晰地感觉到这一点。他们在冲他招手，冲他微笑，在告诉他要坚强地面对一切。有什么把他包围了，就像曾经在海格给他的相册上看到的那个有家人在身边、只知道向镜头挥舞着自己胖乎乎的小手的婴儿一样，他微笑起来，嘴角无法抑制地上扬，微笑着看着贾思敏。  
贾思敏也在冲他微笑，绿眼睛和黑眼睛对视着，一瞬间，有什么突然撞进了他的心里，连灵魂也在跟着战栗。多年以后当他回想起来，他才明白这是一种叫做共鸣的东西，它让他快乐，让他痴狂，让他痛苦，让他愿意穿过所有的猜疑、谎言和死亡去拥抱她，和她一起斩落所有荆棘。  
“你想明白了就好，我真不希望你难过。”  
“我也是。”  
此时华灯初上，夜幕悄悄地笼罩过来。他们一起站了起来，依旧拉着手，直到走到楼梯口才猛然松开。贾思敏脸红了，她犹豫了一下，说：“还有件事情我没有告诉你，关于我搬到斯莱特林宿舍的事，我不想你误会。”  
哈利停下脚步，等着听她怎么说。  
“我是斯莱特林的继承人这件事，是我自己传出去的，我只是觉得，如果他们怀疑我，就不会怀疑你了，我想这或许能让你好受一点。”  
哈利顿住了，然后他缓缓地看向贾思敏，做了一件他从来没有做过的事情——他伸出手揉了揉贾思敏的头。这种感觉还真不赖。  
“我知道了。”他说，“现在我们一起去吃晚饭吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

深夜的马尔福庄园显得更大更空旷，黑暗一点点吞噬着声响和浮华，直到黎明。火焰在壁炉里啪啪作响，卢修斯·马尔福展开了猫头鹰刚刚送来的一封信。  
德拉科的信一如既往地只有一些无聊的小玩意儿，比如对大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特的抱怨，比如对泥巴种格兰杰的嘲笑，比如自己在魁地奇赛上凭借光轮2001的出色表现。他以往都会耐心地把信一点点看完，然后和纳西莎商量——尽管他认为纳西莎不需要商量——决定由谁写回信。但现在他只是匆匆地扫了几眼，没有得到自己想要的信息，就皱着眉把信扔到了一边，开始思考自己需不需要再明显一些。  
思绪混乱。他想起了黑魔王的日记本，不知道计划正进行到哪里了，尽管德拉科非常愿意给他提供消息，但他无法忍受他各种出于好奇的询问和试探。如果韦斯莱那个穷鬼的女儿顺利地放出了蛇怪，那么他一定能把韦斯莱赶下台，让他和他的《麻瓜保护法》都见鬼去吧。他向来掩饰得很成功——他扯了扯脸皮，确保它还能尽职地工作，不禁露出了微笑——反正能骗过魔法部的那些蠢／蛋，其他人……谁在乎？  
他是一个马尔福，并且一直以他的姓氏为荣。他知道这个姓氏能保持高贵和荣耀靠的是什么，不是所谓的纯血——当然啦，这也是必不可少的——而是狡猾， 假笑和必要的站队。毫无疑问，他做得很好，无论是现在的笼络各方势力，还是学生时代与斯莱特林其他纯血家族的交往和相互利用，都不愧为一个马尔福。除了——  
他攥紧拳头，深深地闭上了眼。  
那个女人。她让他恐惧，让他恶心，让他困惑。她是个婊／子，是个恶魔，是个谜。从那天她在图书馆凝望着窗边浮动的尘埃，琥珀色的眼里盛满阳光起，他就知道了。她的每一根头发丝，她的微笑，她的冷漠，她的迷茫，她的置身事外，她的瘦弱与决绝，她的一切。  
这该死的，恶心的，让人困惑且好奇的，莫名其妙却又无可奈何的，爱情。

［我领你去看。］  
她掉进了闪闪发光的礼堂里。礼堂的天花板上是星光灿烂的夜空，还挂着许多槲寄生和常青藤。许多穿着各色礼服长袍的男巫女巫一起旋转着起舞。年轻的汤姆无疑是舞会的焦点，他有着一张非常英俊的脸，脸色有些苍白，衬得他的眼睛格外地黑。他微微地笑着，温文尔雅，彬彬有礼，引来无数女孩倾慕的目光。有大胆者上前邀舞，他也来者不拒，眼里盛满了浮动的笑意。  
那是属于汤姆的世界，这让金妮没来由地沮丧。  
她看着众星捧月的汤姆，不由自主地走了过去，学着那些女孩的样子朝他伸出一只手，仰起头看着他微笑的脸。可是那只修长白皙的手却穿透了她，搭上了另一个女孩的手。她怔怔地盯着自己的指尖，才想起这只是一段记忆。她碰不到他。  
天旋地转，她又掉回了自己深红色天鹅绒的床上，日记本依旧摊开放在她的面前。她发着怔，直到日记本上浮出了一行字。  
［怎么了，金妮？］  
［明天就是圣诞节了。］  
［我知道，所以我才给你看的那段记忆。］  
［你是幽灵吗，汤姆？］  
［你希望我是幽灵吗，金妮？］  
［我……不知道。］她顿了顿，［我想要礼物，汤姆。］  
［什么？］  
［我……］金妮只能勉强抑制住自己颤抖的手，低下头，火红的头发盖住了涨得通红的脸，［我想和你跳一支舞，汤姆。］  
过了许久，就在金妮以为要被拒绝，一张红脸已经变得苍白时，她听到了一个声音。  
“金妮。”  
是汤姆。金妮认得他黑玉般的头发，深邃的双眼和微微凹陷的脸颊，到死也不会忘。他还是那么英俊，那么迷人。此刻，那个微微一笑就让整个霍格沃茨的女孩疯狂的人，就站在她的面前。他是她最好的朋友，他们分享彼此的生活，他常常只隔着一层衣料贴在她的胸口，他们亲密无间。  
她热切地看着他，从头到脚连雀斑都红透了。汤姆牵着她的手，她的个头才到他的胸口——她真希望汤姆不会在意这一点。  
汤姆拉着她跳了起来。这是她第一次触碰到他，用身体感受到他。他真的太迷人了，有熨帖的温度从掌心传来，从她的角度只能看到他高挺的鼻梁和性感的薄唇。她真想知道被那样的唇吻住是什么感觉——事实上，她也那样做了，跳起来，像只树袋熊一样挂在他的身上，这样做了。  
她幸福死了。  
“叫我金妮弗拉，汤姆。”她说，“我喜欢这个。”  
她想试着做凯瑟琳了。不那么乖巧听话，不那么低眉顺眼，她想做自己喜欢的，汤姆给了她勇气。  
“我跳得怎么样，汤姆？”  
“好极了，金妮弗拉。”汤姆低下头吻她的手，“你是天生的舞者。有些人清楚每一步舞步，但他们不会跳舞，你不一样，你跳的是自我。”  
他小瞧金妮弗拉·韦斯莱了，她的迷人程度超乎他的想象。她火红的头发，她火一般的热情，她被掩盖住的肆无忌惮，她的果敢和坏笑，都让他刮目相看。  
他要怎样才能控制住这个女孩呢？强制与野蛮只会适得其反，他清楚，最合适的，是他最擅长使用的爱情。迷住她，这轻而易举，事半功倍。这只是个开始。  
“我太小了。”她脱口而出，连她也不知道自己在说什么。  
“对，你是个小姑娘，但我会等你长大。”


	17. Chapter 17

“圣诞快乐，哈利！”  
朦胧睡梦中，他感觉一阵风把什么从门口吹到了自己的床边，带着清冽的冬雪的气息。他睁开眼，就看见对面的金发小姑娘怀里抱着什么东西，眨巴着眼坐在他的床上，一张脸由于急急忙忙的奔跑而红扑扑的，额头上还隐隐挂着汗珠，见他醒来，立马笑眯了眼。  
“呃……啊。”哈利直直地看着贾思敏，忽然被吓了一跳，下意识地捋了捋自己乱糟糟的头发，给自己套上了外套，低下头不自在地说：“你怎么来了？”  
“我来送我的圣诞礼物。”贾思敏笑眯眯地递过来一团红色的毛毛的东西，哈利接了过来，看了半天也没看出来这是什么。  
“呃，这个……”  
“怎么样？好看吗？”贾思敏期待地看着他。哈利犹豫了一下，点了点头。贾思敏开心起来：“我可是织了很久呢，我想它围在你脖子上一定很不错，喏，你现在试试。”  
哈利这才明白这是一条围巾，看着眼前松松垮垮、针脚乱七八糟的某物，哈利咽了一口唾沫，还是硬着头皮围上了，并且尽可能地多围了几圈，以确保从表面上更看不出来这是个什么玩意。  
贾思敏满意地打量着哈利，觉得他此刻帅气极了，正想后退几步再看看效果，就忽然差点踩到了一小团毛茸茸的东西。她惊叫一声，连忙看向脚下。  
一只小奶猫，黄褐色的。  
似乎刚从睡梦中被叫醒，它不满地喵了一声，粉色的鼻尖一耸一耸的。  
“这是——”贾思敏脱口而出，却看见哈利做了个嘘声的手势，于是皱着眉头闭了嘴。  
那只猫慢悠悠地走了过来，嗅了嗅贾思敏的鞋尖，似乎对这双毛茸茸的拖鞋很满意，于是满意地蹭了蹭，爬了上来。  
“喂——”  
贾思敏蹲下来瞪着它，它同样也回瞪着她，然后打了个哈欠，趴下来舒舒服服地闭上了眼。  
然后，睡着了。  
贾思敏顿时火了，刚想提起脚把它甩出去，就对上了哈利微笑的脸。她这才想起这是哈利的猫，只能暂时压下火气：“哈利，你的猫——”  
“你是说露西？噢，她现在是你的猫了。”贾思敏瞪大眼睛不解地看着他，哈利微笑着解释道，“我是说，这是你的圣诞礼物。”  
“真的吗？”贾思敏愣住了，看向露西的眼神也完全不一样了，她高兴地端详着它，“它真可爱，我喜欢它。”  
“喜欢就好。”  
“它叫露西，是吗？”  
“她。”哈利纠正她。“它是光明的意思，我希望她能给你带去温暖。毕竟，”他顿了顿，说，“你不是说过吗？斯莱特林公共休息室很潮湿，让人讨厌。唉，我还是希望你能回格兰芬多里来。”  
贾思敏沉默了，哈利耸了耸肩。正当气氛有些尴尬时，罗恩忽然插了进来，蹲下来打量着睡着的露西，感慨道：“这个小祖宗终于睡着了。前几个晚上，她都到处乱跑，吵得我们睡不着觉。不过……就算再吵也没关系嘛。”说着，他咳了咳，促狭地看着哈利。  
哈利不自在地抿了抿嘴，再瞪了罗恩一眼，没说什么。罗恩觉得没趣，不禁撇了撇嘴，拎出一个包裹，说：“贾思敏，你看，这是我妈妈给你的礼物。金妮和她说起过你，她很感谢你对金妮的照顾。”  
“我没有照顾金妮啊。”贾思敏谦虚地说，拆开了包裹，里面是一件大红色的毛衣，胸前还有一颗金色的星星。这时哈利也拆开了一个包裹，拿出了一件墨绿色的毛衣，胸前也是一颗星星。贾思敏高兴起来，立马套上了毛衣，穿得鼓鼓囊囊的，差点就要跳起来了。露西不满地喵了一声，贾思敏挑起眉，把她拎了起来。  
露西胡乱挣扎着，贾思敏瞪着她，然后把她塞进了毛衣的肚兜里。这时候赫敏推门而入，看到贾思敏不满地皱起了眉，但没有多说什么，而是走近哈利和罗恩，低声说：“复方汤剂已经熬好了。”

露西隔着毛衣在肚皮上挠啊挠，挠得人心乱如麻。贾思敏不耐烦地翻了个白眼，往露西嘴里塞了一块小鱼干，一边提防着把油渍弄到衣服上，一边听着圣诞晚宴上哈利、罗恩和赫敏对于今晚计划的讨论，寻找着插话的时机。  
“我们需要弄到克拉布和高尔的一些衣服，这样更不容易露馅。”赫敏小声说。哈利和罗恩为难地对视了一眼，贾思敏急急忙忙地开口：“我可以，我可以去他们的寝室偷来，我能进他们的公共休息室。”赫敏愣住了，然后轻描淡写地说：“不用了，我已经从洗衣房偷出来了。”贾思敏的眼睛暗了下来。  
哈利察觉到了这一点，于是安慰道：“没关系，你可是计划的关键人物——没有你，我们怎么进斯莱特林公共休息室呢？”赫敏也不情愿地点了点头。  
不知道为什么，贾思敏感觉这句话并没有安慰到她，像有什么沉甸甸的东西压在心上，让她想要尖叫，想要无理取闹，但深思下来却让人困惑不已，于是她选择了沉默。  
远处传来凯瑟琳的笑声。贾思敏不明白为什么她总是那么快乐，眼里总是闪烁着那么耀眼的光，就好像没有什么能把她打败。她今天也穿着韦斯莱夫人织的毛衣，上面有着一个大大的“K”，明明说过自己最讨厌亮紫色和鼓鼓囊囊的袖子，但她还是穿上了。大概这样的属于家的温暖很难拒绝吧。贾思敏想着，再次看了一眼自己身上的毛衣，温暖和酸涩相伴着涌上她的鼻尖。  
这时候一声轻轻的“喵”打断了她的思绪，贾思敏向下瞪着这个烦人的小东西，把一块蘸满辣酱的鱼干丢进她的嘴里，看着她的毛毛脸一下子涨红到耳朵，最后用尽毕生之力跃上桌子舔起了哈利的南瓜汁。她哈哈大笑起来，一下子把前面那些恼人的小情绪抛到了脑后。

德拉科·马尔福自从接到那封信后就一直在出神。他在课堂上拿反羽毛笔，走路撞到柱子上，吃牛排吃进鼻子里，但这还不是最糟糕的。  
最糟糕的是，他反反复复地盯着那封信，渴望从字里行间得到不一样的理解，但还是失败了。  
这个指令莫名其妙，但他却只能听从——他不想让父亲失望。  
所以呢？他该怎么做？跑到贾思敏·维尔斯面前说一句“你好，维尔斯，今天天气真好，让我们来唠唠家常怎么样？比如说你母亲的姓名年龄性别职业兴趣爱好？”吗？梅林啊，这蠢透了。  
更何况他一点也不想和贾思敏·维尔斯打交道——身为一个泥巴种，进入了高贵的斯莱特林，却丝毫没有明智的感激涕零和唯诺自觉，理直气壮地侮辱斯莱特林——哦，还有，侮辱他——和那群讨厌的蠢狮子一模一样。  
但如果她是斯莱特林的继承人——  
老实说，他并不相信这个，但他周围已经有越来越多的人相信了，还有许多人持怀疑的观望态度，结果是越来越少人来找她的麻烦了，想要拉拢或者试探她的人越来越多，但她总是那么让人看不透。他曾亲眼看见当诺特邀请她参加圣诞晚宴时她是如何当场哈哈大笑，让诺特颜面扫地：“纯血？那是个什么东西？很抱歉，我是泥巴种。”她带着嘲讽又冷酷的笑意打量了诺特一眼，诺特的脸红一阵白一阵，全场鸦雀无声，她独自一人抱着书上了楼梯回到宿舍，良久上面仿佛都还传出了她的笑声。  
他的手探进口袋，摩挲着信封粗糙的边缘，脑海里忽然闪过一个念头——如果贾思敏是斯莱特林的继承人，那么她必定有所隐瞒，隐瞒她的血统和身世，或许她的母亲也有斯莱特林的血脉，而父亲一定是发现了这一点，才让他去试探她的底细。想到这里，德拉科的疑虑一扫而空。那么，他一定要做好这件事，哪怕会遭受她惯常的嘲讽与冷漠，他也一定要做到。他是一个马尔福，他可以做到任何事，德拉科这样想着，咽了口唾沫，下定了决心。

“你好，维尔斯。”  
在空荡荡的走廊上，贾思敏急急忙忙地走着，身后跟着哈利和罗恩，她一边在心里计算着时间，一边想要转过头和哈利说话，忽然拐角处传来德拉科的声音。她吓了一大跳，差点摔倒在地上，幸好哈利及时拉住了她。  
“谢……”她下意识地说，但很快感受到德拉科狐疑的眼神，“走开，别碰我，傻大个。”她很快反应过来，假装厌恶地看了哈利一眼，尖声说。  
德拉科挑了挑眉：“过来，你们两个。”哈利和罗恩对视一眼，顺从地过去了。  
贾思敏抱着胳膊，不耐烦地说：“你想干嘛？”  
德拉科不甚熟练的假笑僵在了脸上，但他深吸了口气，继续了下去：“好吧，我想你可能不太愿意……不，我是说，你是否愿意和我喝一杯茶呢？”  
贾思敏瞪大眼睛，没明白德拉科的意图，于是她皱起眉，刚想回绝，就看见罗恩在德拉科身后做着“公共休息室”的夸张的口型。她改了主意：“好吧，去公共休息室。”

“今天的天气真好啊，是不是，维尔斯？”  
贾思敏表示不想理会这个无聊的开场白并且想尽快把时间留给哈利和罗恩，于是她简单地“嗯”了一声，想着怎样摆脱这场对话。  
“这让我想起以前养的一只猫，她叫黛西，喜欢在阳光下的草地上打滚。她是我爸爸送给我的，她在我身边就像我爸爸在陪着我一样。”  
短暂的晃神。她想到了自己的项坠，此刻正贴着自己的左心房，隔着皮肤骨骼使心脏温暖而有力地跳动。她想到了毛衣抖里那个毛绒绒的烦人的小东西，那是哈利送的。然后她抬起头，目光和哈利对视了。  
“我想家人是很重要的存在吧，是不是？”德拉科还在喋喋不休。贾思敏扶额，想尽快结束这一切了，她干脆地说：“好吧，节省点时间，你想说什么就直接说好了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你母亲叫什么？”  
“索菲娅·艾博·维尔斯。”  
“血统？”  
“我已经说过很多次了，马尔福，并且不需要怀疑。我不关心在每个人血管里都会流动的那玩意是不是来自于多么高贵纯粹的家族，如果你想知道的是这个的话，那真是浪费时间了。”  
说完，她翻了个白眼，干脆利落地走开了，到了扶梯上后她放慢了脚步，仔细听着他们的对话，一直慢慢地走到扶梯的尽头。  
“……我希望下一个是格兰杰。”


	18. Chapter 18

格兰杰小姐讨厌贾思敏·维尔斯，这似乎是人尽皆知的事情了，当然，对于后者来说也是一样。事实上，我们很难看见她们俩出现在同一个地方，除非必要——比如说，哈利·波特在的地方。但那总会是个尴尬而有趣的场景——格兰杰小姐会抬起她的下巴，努力让每一根头发丝都散发出她所能做到的最大的轻蔑；而维尔斯小姐会依旧言笑晏晏，假装满怀敌意的格兰杰小姐不存在。  
“说真的，你们都被她蒙骗住了。在你们看不到的角落里，她总是会有一种阴测测的表情，你们难道没发现吗？我想她一定是——”  
“拜托，赫敏，你都说了，是‘我们看不到的角落’。”罗恩头也不抬地说，一边奋笔疾书地抄着赫敏的魔药课论文。“劳驾，你挡着我的光了——”  
格兰杰小姐看上去更加恼火了，对于好友漠不关心的态度，她发怒的直接后果就是气冲冲地抽走了他面前的论文，然后甩着一头乱糟糟的头发，噔噔噔地上了楼。罗恩懊悔地嚷嚷着让她回来，但她已经完全不想听了。  
“没关系，罗恩，这是贾思敏帮我写的论文，或许你可以看一看——”  
楼梯上的赫敏翻了个白眼。

事实上，对于这样赢得友情的方式，格兰杰小姐从来就不屑一顾——摆出笑脸，轻言细语，假意恭维，施以小惠——她总有自己的原则，并且出奇的固执。她把称之为，真诚。因此，对于贾思敏赢得友情的结果，她总是无比痛心于那些没有丝毫判断力的傻瓜们，包括她的两位最好的朋友。  
怎么说呢？有时她会觉得贾思敏像是一只狼，平日里伪装成人畜无害的家犬，向所有人摇尾乞怜，但不管再怎么甜美地微笑，也抹杀不了某些时刻眼里瞬间迸发出的野性与冷酷。  
就像前不久，她因为米里森·伯斯德的猫毛住院，整日里只能无聊地躺在床上时，贾思敏也跟着哈利、罗恩来看望过她几次。看到她的样子，贾思敏说：“请安心养病，赫敏。”但眼底却是一片漠然。随后她会大声地说起在图书馆的藏书里发现的一些或许与密室有关的线索，把哈利和罗恩的注意力全吸引过去，让他们忘记了探病这回事——要不是自己被困在医务室里，哪里轮得到她来讲这些呢？她一定是故意的。  
于是刚出院不久后，在图书馆书架间狭窄的过道里，两人再一次狭路相逢时，赫敏率先皱起了眉，头也不自觉地抬高了几英寸。  
“借过。”贾思敏说。然后赫敏冷淡地侧过身，目光继续在书架上徘徊，最后，两人的手指落在了同一本书的书脊上。  
“是我先看到的。”贾思敏抢先说。她的眉毛高高地扬起，漂亮的黑眼睛因为厌恶而眯成了一条缝，整个表情可以称得上是凶狠。  
“你真该让哈利和罗恩看到你现在这个样子。”赫敏毫不相让。  
“不关你的事。”  
“他们是我的朋友。”  
“听不进去你说的任何话的朋友？”  
这句话无疑戳到了赫敏的痛处，她像炸了毛的猫一样猛地颤了一下，瞪大了眼睛，随后很快反唇相讥：“至少我没有可怜到只说他们爱听的话。”  
“那是因为你不知道他们爱听什么，格兰杰，你那除了书本和理论什么也装不下的脑瓜子只理解你自己，也只能理解你自己。”  
赫敏的嘴唇颤抖起来，她深吸了一口气，冷冷地说：“至少我知道怎么做是为他们好，而不是口是心非地夸奖他们，阻止他们独立完成作业——”   
“我不需要你来告诉我怎么做，‘为他们好’小姐。这是我的事，与你无关。”  
“我要为哈利他们考虑。”  
“哈，所以，你是认为我‘别有所图’？他们不是只有你一个朋友，‘家长’小姐，请你不要再以你的标准要求我和他们了。”  
格兰杰小姐受挫了。一时间，她张目结舌。长久的沉默。贾思敏紧紧地抿着嘴，赫敏可以看到她紧绷的下颌也也扬起了一个坚定的弧度，线条分明。这个一直被她所轻视的女孩，忽然以一种有力到强横的姿态蔑视着她。  
“我希望你的确别无所图。”最后，她说。  
女孩的眼里忽然升腾起迷雾，但接着她眨了眨眼，微笑起来：“当然。”

在接下来的一段时间里，哈利很惊讶地看到两个女孩开始不那么针锋相对，或者说，不那么刻意地针锋相对。当然，大多数时候她们依旧把对方当作不存在，但有一次贾思敏把赫敏的羽毛笔捡起来递给她时，赫敏甚至说了声谢谢。  
女孩啊。  
哈利挠了挠头。

时间过得很快，转眼间就到了春天，城堡前的草地开始冒出零星的小野花，这倒是让贾思敏很高兴，时不时就要拉上哈利来坐坐，评价一番哪朵开得更好看。有时她会带上露西，但它总是趁他们不注意，扑上去把花吃掉，这让贾思敏很恼火，动不动就对它大吼大叫，却什么办法也没有。日子似乎平静了起来，除了里德尔的日记带来的“放出怪物的人或许是海格”这个讯息以外，还没有什么长久地困扰着他们（尽管贾思敏在听到里德尔的名字“汤姆”时短暂地吃惊了一下，但没过多久就抛到了脑后）。现在，哈利的心思完全放在了魁地奇上。  
伍德坚持让队员们每天晚饭后训练，队员们的热情也空前高涨，按照凯瑟琳的说法——她暗示尤其是在自己加入球队后——格兰芬多队从来没有像现在这样有把握赢得魁地奇杯。哈利也这么觉得，所以他加倍努力地练习，除了训练和完成家庭作业以外，他几乎没有时间想别的事。好在袭击事件已经很久没有再发生了，罗恩甚至断言那个怪物已经怕了，不敢再来了，不过贾思敏对此并不太乐意。  
里德尔日记的失窃把他从对魁地奇的狂热中拽了回来，但他已经没时间想太多了。比赛的这一天，所有人的兴高采烈地期待着接下来的魁地奇比赛。除了哈利和贾思敏，没人听到那个声音——  
“这次要杀人……让我撕……让我撕裂……”  
不祥的预感猛地刺进了哈利心里，像是有一块冰落进了他的胃里。他的目光与贾思敏的对视了——同样忧心忡忡。接着，他看向一脸困惑的罗恩和赫敏：“那个声音——”  
这时赫敏忽然停了下来，一拍自己的额头，恍然大悟似的说：“哈利——我突然明白了一件事！等一等，我马上来！”她匆匆跑开，往楼上去了。  
“她明白了什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
哈利依旧心烦意乱，想要找出那个声音是从什么地方发出来的。贾思敏盯着赫敏跑开的方向，忽然不安起来——如果赫敏明白了什么，而自己却什么都没有贡献，那实在是一件丢脸的事。她自认比赫敏强得多，但是这次，这位万事通小姐又发现了什么了不得的事呢？  
或许偷偷跟上赫敏，她就能弄明白，并且抢先告诉哈利。  
想到这里，她借口去洗手间，果断地往赫敏离开的方向跑去了，只留下更加困惑的哈利。可是跑了一段路她才发现，赫敏已经没影了，她也不知道赫敏会去哪里。兜兜转转，她又该死地迷路了。  
听着城堡外来自独属于魁地奇的喧闹声，她更是窝了一肚子火，开始后悔自己这么草率地跟了上来。或许现在，格兰杰已经开始对着哈利炫耀自己的新发现，赢得哈利的惊叹与赞美，而自己却被这些弯弯绕绕的走廊过道困在这里。噢，说出去也够丢脸的，格兰杰指不定会怎样背地里嘲笑她呢。  
不知道转了多久，她也不知道自己来到了哪里。正当她开始绝望时，转角忽然出现了赫敏那一头标志的乱糟糟的棕色长发。她下意识地顿住了脚步，随后调整了一下自己的面部表情，状似无意地走了过去，心里盘算着该怎么拐弯抹角地问去往魁地奇球场的路线。  
可是她僵住了。  
赫敏以一种极其古怪、僵硬的姿势站在那里，手里还举着一面小镜子，浑身冰冷，表情凝固，和当初的科林一模一样。在她的身边还有一个同样被石化的拉文克劳。  
她闭上眼，拼命捂住嘴，才堵住了嗓门里的那一声尖叫。

“维尔斯，如果你还感到不舒服，可以让庞弗雷女士开一份安神的药水。”麦格教授关切地说，但贾思敏摇了摇头。  
现在她就坐在赫敏和佩内洛·克里瓦特的病床中间，大脑一片空白，抑制不住全身发抖的冲动。直到麦格教授把哈利和罗恩领了进来，她也还是僵硬地坐在那里，抬头看着哈利，嘴唇发白，一言不发。  
哈利和罗恩都僵住了，他们死死地盯着赫敏，一边听着麦格教授描述当时的情况。随后哈利发现了贾思敏，他脸色惨白，许久才发问：“是你发现她的？”  
贾思敏点头。不知道为什么，她觉得哈利此刻的表情几乎可以称得上是古怪了。  
“你应该和我们一起去魁地奇球场的。”  
之后便没有更多的话，他们默默地跟着麦格教授回了格兰芬多城堡。贾思敏木木地跟着斯内普往斯莱特林公共休息室的方向走去，脑子里还一直在想着哈利那两句没头没尾的话。他那是什么意思呢？  
很快贾思敏就想明白了——尽管她并不愿意想到这一点，但除此之外没有更好的解释。  
他觉得是我干的，然后我假装发现了她。  
贾思敏这样对自己说。一时间，很多东西忽然涌了上来——斯莱特林们的敬畏，其他学院学生的恐惧，窃窃私语，信誓旦旦，像一把最锋利的刀，她被钉在了上面。自从那一天她下定决心，然后推开斯莱特林公共休息室的门，朝他们微笑的那一刻起，她就没法摆脱了。  
他说，我应该和他一起去魁地奇球场的，如果他盯着我，就不会发生这样的事情了。他知道的，自己与赫敏不和。  
可是那是哈利。  
哈利不该是“那些人”中的一员。  
她闭上眼，死死地咬住嘴唇。  
她已经很努力了。

进入了公共休息室，斯内普简单地再次宣布了这次袭击事件。她站在那儿，感受到斯莱特林们投射过来的目光，什么都不想听。  
“是谁遭受了袭击？”  
“拉文克劳的佩内洛·克里瓦特，格兰芬多的赫敏·格兰杰。”斯内普说。  
她身旁的德拉科忽然僵住了，手中的杯子滑落下来，砸到了她的脚背。她厌恶地皱起眉，瞪了他一眼。  
现在她只想上楼，倒在自己的床上，放下床帘，施一个隔音咒，然后痛痛快快地哭一场。  
而当她真的躺在床上时，嘴角却不自觉地翘了起来，心里只有冰冷的失望感。她放声大笑。露西轻轻地蹭了上来，却被她一手挥开。她闭上眼，想要理清自己纷乱的思绪，却一无所获。这时脸上传来湿热的触感，露西一边舔着她的脸，一边摇着尾巴，喵喵地叫着，一双圆眼睛清澈见底。她刚想斥责它，才发现自己的嗓子忽然哑了，随后大块大块的水渍出现在了床单上。  
“谢谢你。”  
她说。然后她抱起露西，脸轻轻地贴在它毛茸茸的身上，心里忽然有什么地方也同样柔软起来。眼泪没有作用，它只是眼泪。她忽然觉得，十几年来，她从没这么真正地哭过。


	19. Chapter 19

赫敏被石化后，整个霍格沃茨陷入了一种诡异而紧绷的氛围中。所有学生晚上六点钟以前必须回到自己学院的公共休息室，在此之后不得离开宿舍楼。每次上课都由一位老师护送，在没有老师陪伴的情况下，任何学生不得使用盥洗室。所有魁地奇训练和比赛都被延期，晚上不再开展任何活动。到处都是人心惶惶，流言纷飞，而不管贾思敏走到哪里，带来的都是一阵窒息般的静默。  
但她已经不在乎这些了。任何人的不信任都比不上哈利的怀疑更让她失望，她暂时不愿去想这些，而是利用所有空闲时间泡在图书馆里，期望能找出一点线索，证明自己的清白——有时她会觉得自己变成了另一个赫敏，不过说真的，既然赫敏能找到点什么，那她为什么不行呢？   
她以为自己已经足够努力，可细细算来却是一无所得——她被困在斯莱特林里，她在哈利心里还比不上赫敏，她诸事不顺，浑噩度日。她开始冷静，冷眼旁观所有的一切，包括自己的生活，自己过去的这一年。她看见那个女孩丢掉了自我，丢掉了自尊，她看见那个女孩迷茫却假装坚定。她嘲笑她。  
她想要变成一个新的自己，然后出现在哈利面前，向他炫耀，然后欲迎还拒地原谅他。不过至少现在，每当偶尔碰见哈利，看着他一副欲言又止的模样，她总会假装他不存在。反正现在她不想再理他，也没功夫理他。  
此刻她面仰着躺在床上，脑子里还在想着密室。露西安安分分地窝在她的肚皮上，睡得安稳，随着她的呼吸一起一伏。怪物是怎么活动的呢？贾思敏曾经见过那双巨大的黄色眼睛，这说明它的体型一定也同样巨大，不可能会是一只带有剧毒的小小飞虫。或许它会隐形，可总会有实体，城堡里那么多学生，为什么大多数人没有撞见它呢？她查过霍格沃茨有没有什么别的密道，甚至还问过费尔奇，但还是一无所获。而密室又是什么呢？它在哪？它是什么样子？  
看书看得多了，被一大团信息塞满脑袋，她反而糊涂了起来，思路完全堵塞住了。她烦躁地抓着头发。  
再想想。换个思路。  
她对自己说。然后她用力地深呼吸，用力到露西被惊醒，然后不满地用爪子挠了她两下，然后跳下床，窝在她的拖鞋里继续睡了。她没有管露西，而是忽然皱起眉，惊异于自己忽然涌现的新思路——  
石化。  
有什么念头模模糊糊地在脑海里闪动——她记不太清了，但她一定看到过，只要她再看一遍，就一定能想起来，只要能找到那本书——  
她跳下床。

现在，贾思敏悄无声息地走在走廊上，时不时屏息凝神地环顾四周。现在每晚都会有教授巡逻，防止偷偷跑出公共休息室的学生，她必须想办法绕开他们。但是有些奇怪的是，一路走来，她没有看到任何教授。她的心怦怦地跳着，紧张又兴奋的感觉从胸中一直传递到指尖——很快她就可以知道些什么，她可以查到真相，让——  
“哈，抓到你了！”  
一瞬间，她忽然被腾空提起，衣领勒着她的脖子，把她的尖叫堵回了嗓子眼。她几乎要不能呼吸了，下一秒有一只温热的手也捂住了她的嘴，但是过了一会儿就松开了：“咦？怎么没叫？”  
然后那个人才意识到了什么，连忙把贾思敏松开，尴尬地咳了咳：“不好意思，我只是想开个小玩笑……”   
贾思敏面色通红地干咳几声，才算是恢复过来，瞪着面前的这个人——夏洛特·韦斯莱。此刻她一副笑眯眯的样子，手背在身后，好像还拿着什么。  
“这里的火光太暗了，实在是影响判断。我曾经劝说邓布利多给城堡来通个电——你应该知道的，麻瓜们都这样干，很方便——但是他拒绝了，理由是磁场什么的，这个我可不太懂，麻瓜物理实在让人头疼——”  
“我——”贾思敏张了张口，却淹没在了夏洛特的滔滔不绝里。  
“——呀，是你啊，斯莱特林的小丫头。”夏洛特忽然眼前一亮，饶有兴致地问，“今晚出来干什么呢？和你的小哈利一起看星星？”  
贾思敏扬起眉，忽然来了火：“我才没有想要和他看星星——”  
“哦，好的，原来是吵架了。我能知道为什么吗？”她亲切地问。  
贾思敏抿着嘴，摇了摇头，一言不发。  
“好吧，那你今天出来是想干什么呢？”  
“……”  
“不说就把你交给费尔奇。”  
“……没什么。”  
夏洛特叹了口气，一本正经地说：“你是在利用我的善良。”她忽然扬起眉，表情似笑非笑：“哈，那么我猜，你是要去密室和你长着獠牙的仆人们喝茶¬——”  
贾思敏瞪大了眼睛，再一次感受到了冰冷的无力感。不是没有人在背地里说这样的话，但起码她需要直接面对的，只是或怀疑或恐惧的目光，以及非交流不可时的吞吞吐吐，落荒而逃。没有人在她面前这么直接地指出这一点——特别是用如此轻佻随意的语气，她拿不准夏洛特是什么意思——她以为自己已经不在意了，可这一刻竟然还是如坠冰窟。  
“你也是这样认为的吗？”她轻声说。  
夏洛特没有说话。她盯着贾思敏，脸上的笑容消失了。  
“我知道的，这很正常，因为我是一个斯莱特林——”她咽了一口唾沫，试图冷静，“因为我是一个斯莱特林——”她深深地吸了一口气，咬住了自己的嘴唇，努力控制住自己的哭腔，“所以你们会觉得——”她说不下去了，难堪地捂住自己的脸，浑身颤抖。  
“你是个斯莱特林——所以呢？”  
贾思敏的手松开了，她半是惊讶半是困惑地看向夏洛特，脸上还有未干的泪水。夏洛特叹了口气，然后忽然行动了——她愣在原地，还没有反应过来，嘴巴就被一块不知名的东西塞得满满的。  
贾思敏：“唔……？？？”  
“刚从厨房拿来的巧克力松饼，还热乎着呢。苏比最擅长做这个，所有家养小精灵里，我最喜欢它。”夏洛特笑眯眯地说，“你尝尝，味道怎么样？甜食总能让人开心起来，这是邓布利多教授说的。”  
当贾思敏艰难地把嘴里这块大家伙咽了下去时，她已经平静了许多。她手忙脚乱地擦了擦眼泪，有些不好意思：“谢谢你，韦斯莱教授。”  
“不用。好了，我送你回公共休息室吧。”  
“可——”贾思敏有些不情愿，欲言又止。她还是想去翻一翻那本书。  
“告诉我你想做什么，我或许会考虑陪你一起去。”夏洛特狡黠地笑了。

现在她们走在通往图书馆的走廊里，夏洛特一手拉着她，一手拿着魔杖，悄无声息地前行着。她忽然感到很安心。  
“教授——”  
“嗯？”夏洛特回过头。  
“我想问，”她鼓起勇气，“你有没有过这样的想法，你会觉得，分院帽把你分错了——呃，我是说，分院帽有没有可能出了错——”  
“分院帽有个蠢脑袋，小丫头，它不能决定任何事。”夏洛特笑着说，“就比如，我一直觉得，像我这么聪明的人应该属于拉文克劳。事实上，它当初也犹豫过，还询问了我的意见——”  
“然后呢？”贾思敏急切地问。  
“然后啊，我就问它如果我回答不出门环的问题怎么办，扔个粪弹能不能让它松口……最后我被分到了格兰芬多。”  
“噗——”贾思敏忍不住笑出了声。  
“说真的，斯莱特林也没什么不好。”夏洛特忽然认真地说。贾思敏的笑容僵住了，她惴惴不安，期待着后面的话。  
“我的爱人也是个斯莱特林。”她神色如常，像是随口一提。  
“后来呢？”贾思敏问，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
“后来啊——”夏洛特眨了眨眼，“他死了。”  
贾思敏愣住了，不由得停下了脚步。夏洛特也停了下来，依旧是惯有的微笑，眼底的笑意半真半假。  
“走吧。”她扬起眉。  
然后贾思敏一脸茫然地跟了上去。夏洛特·韦斯莱的一贯作风——她想，或许这只是个玩笑。


	20. Chapter 20

贾思敏一无所获。  
除了她明白只要不太出格，夏洛特·韦斯莱随时可以并且乐意提供帮助以外，那天深夜的心血来潮并没有带给她什么实质性的收获。她翻遍了那本书，但尽管仔仔细细地来回看了好几遍，连小小的批注都没放过，也还是没有找到那个足以激发她所有灵感的段落。在某一页缺了一小块纸，带着明显的被撕下的痕迹，她猜想或许与这有关，但根本无处下手，只能作罢。夏洛特答应帮她打听有关密室的消息，不过她对此不抱太大希望。  
现在一切又回到了原点。没有朋友，没有帮助，没有哈利。有时候她会想，这件事总会过去的，真相终有一天会到来——但那又要等多久呢？贾思敏不是一个愿意等着结果从天上砸下来的人，她必须做点什么。  
她想哈利也是一样，或许比她进度更快，尽管好奇于他的发现，但她一点也不想再去找他。因此这天午后的图书馆里，当她路过窃窃私语的他们，耳边掠过“今晚”、“禁林”等字眼时，也同样没有任何停滞，径直高傲地回到自己的座位上，忍了忍，没有看向他们。

贾思敏·维尔斯小姐向来说一不二。她像往常一样安静地在图书馆里待到晚饭前，晚饭时和夏洛特聊聊天，然后回到公共休息室里完成家庭作业，一直到休息室里空无一人，她才放下羽毛笔。  
等她反应过来时，她已经在海格的小屋边了。  
她知道今天是夏洛特值班，而每天的这个时候都是夏洛特的夜宵时间——她准在厨房，特别是今天自己在晚饭前故意拖了她很久，使她错过了自己最喜欢的红烧肘子——所以这一路下来非常顺利。  
五十年前或许是海格打开了密室，尽管贾思敏还没来得及问他，他就被带走了，但或许他的小屋里有些线索。她这样告诉自己，安心了一些然后推开了小屋的门。这里她陪哈利来过很多次，牙牙一看见她，就兴高采烈地扑了过来，贾思敏想它一定饿坏了，因为露西在饿着肚子的时候也喜欢发出呼噜呼噜的声音。但她找遍了整个小屋，也只找到了一小块岩皮饼和几块乳脂软糖。  
用乳脂软糖把牙牙的牙齿粘住之后，她还没来得及思考接下来的行动，就听见了一阵窃窃私语。是哈利和罗恩，他们正朝着小屋的方向走来。贾思敏不知道他们想干什么，但就目前的状况来看，还是避开他们为妙。万一哈利把她的行为看作监视……啧。  
她扬起眉，又苦笑了一下，决定藏在桌子底下。当他们走进小屋时，屋子里没有点灯，只有窗外的星辉微微透了进来，她只能隐隐约约看到他们黑色的轮廓。他们在走近，贾思敏屏住了呼吸。  
“嘘，牙牙，是我们。”  
“等等，罗恩，你看——”  
“哦，这么久了，我想它总能自己找到吃的的。”  
牙牙努力朝她的方向钻来，贾思敏的身体一下子绷紧了。所幸哈利抱住了它，它挣扎着，夜色太暗，他们没有注意到牙牙的异常。  
“来吧，牙牙，我们出去散散步。”哈利说，拍了拍它的后腿。它犹豫地原地转了几圈，然后跟着他们出去了。贾思敏松了口气，背贴着冰凉的墙，手指缩紧了。  
没过多久她就下定决心跟了出去，只能看见远处树枝间隐隐的光亮。她进入了树林，耳边只有树枝折断声和树叶的沙沙声，有时还夹杂着几句属于哈利和罗恩的交谈声，但是没过多久就听不到了。四周的树木越发茂密，头顶上的星星也看不见了，她困惑地环顾四周，猜想自己可能来到了禁林的深处，但并不知道具体的方位。唯一能够确定的事是，她跟丢了人，又迷路了。  
“荧光闪烁。”她认命地说，魔杖的杖尖冒出光亮，她叹了口气。  
然后她听到了声音。有什么什么东西在近旁的落叶上嗖嗖地滑行，像斗篷在地面上拖曳。“谁？”她大喊了一声，给自己壮胆，然后抓紧了魔杖，祈祷着别是什么难对付的大家伙，警惕地环顾四周，最后目光落在了不远处的一处树丛里。  
答案很快就揭晓了——那东西的腰部以上是人，有着白金色的头发，但腰部以下却是一副银鬃马的身体——一个马人。他从树丛中钻了出来，在她紧张的注释下开口了。  
“晚上好，贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
贾思敏不动声色地后退了一步，怀疑地扬起眉：“我不认识你。”  
“我是费伦泽。”马人说，然后他顿了顿，“是啊，我也不认识你。”他温和地说，“但是我认识你的母亲，我知道她会给你起这个名字。你和她长得太像了，除了这双眼睛——”他顿了一下，眼底有许多情绪，被掩藏在雾蒙蒙的淡蓝色里，“愿火星指引你。”  
贾思敏差点跳了起来，她的表情依旧紧绷，但握着魔杖的手却开始颤抖。她努力想让自己镇静一些，却还是结结巴巴地说：“真的？先生，您是说索菲娅，索菲娅·维尔斯？”  
“她是令我印象深刻，我必须承认。”  
“你是怎么认识她的？她是一个拉文克劳——我是说，她不像是喜欢喜欢来禁林找点刺激的人——”  
“禁林里不止有刺激，贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
“那——”  
“秘密总是诱人的。索菲娅·维尔斯喜欢刨根问底，也喜欢浅尝辄止，所以我给了她一个忠告。”他停顿了一下，望着层层叠叠的树枝间没有星星的天空，好像想起了很久远的往事。他的眼里又起雾了。  
“现在我想把这个忠告送给你。”  
贾思敏紧紧地盯着费伦泽，屏住了呼吸。这一刻，仿佛一切都在离她远去，脑海里只留这句话在盘旋，而她不知道这意味着什么。  
“别说谎。”  
一瞬间，像是独自一人置身于空茫的天地间。仿佛全身的血液都涌上了头顶，鼓膜轰鸣，除了巨大的心跳声，她什么也听不见了。  
“谎言使人灭亡，这是唯一的忠告。”  
黑暗被撕裂了，闪电照亮夜空，劈开混沌，四周空无一物，才发现黑夜是最安全的屏障。光明是负累[1]，是最大的残忍。很多年后她回想起来才明白，在这一刻，是什么在敲打着她的内心，一下一下，掷地有声，像古寺中的梵钟，在每日夕阳塔影下被敲击出低沉厚重的鸣声。  
是命运啊。

费伦泽应了他的承诺，把贾思敏送回了海格的小屋。“那个男孩会回来的，你只需要等。”他说，然后转过身消失在了夜色里。  
她没有等多久，就听到了牙牙越来越近的呜呜声，它冲了进来，浑身发抖，和她撞了个满怀，然后死死地咬住了她的袖子。“走开，牙牙。”她皱着眉说，一边掰着它的嘴。如果咬破了长袍，她可没有多余的钱买新的。“走开，你——”  
然后她看见了哈利。借着月光，她能看见他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服上满是断掉的枝桠和尘土，眼镜歪在了一边，呼吸急促。两人都没有说话。贾思敏悲哀地发现，即使过了这么久，每当看到这双明亮的绿眼睛，她也还是想上前，想和他说话，想对着他念一个清理一新。  
“呃，你怎么——”  
“你们发现了什么？”她率先开口了。  
“蜘蛛——是海格告诉我们的。他被带走的那天，我们其实也在，但没来得及问他……”  
哈利开始和她讲起了海格临走前的嘱托、慌慌张张爬走的蜘蛛与禁林里的阿拉戈克。在南瓜地里呕吐的罗恩回来了，惊讶地看着他们。（“哦，老天——我还以为你们要一辈子不说话了——”）贾思敏静静地听着，偶尔发个问，最后，她不得不承认他们找到的东西比闭门造车的自己多得多。  
“我知道了，那个怪物是蜘蛛的克星——”她语速很慢地说，开始仔细地回想前段时间看过的书，但依旧没什么结果，“我回去再翻翻书，总能找到的。”  
哈利松了口气：“赫敏不在，我们真是太需要你了。”  
贾思敏扬起眉，怀疑地瞪着哈利。哈利看起来吃惊又困惑，他偷偷地看向罗恩，后者耸了耸肩，再一挑眉，似乎给了哈利一些勇气，他犹犹豫豫地开口了：“其实我一直想知道——呃——”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么你忽然就不理我们了？我是说，这段时间里，我一直想找你说话——”  
“我不喜欢热脸贴着——这不是很清楚的事吗？”  
“呃？”  
“我不信你不知道。”  
看着哈利呆呆愣愣的样子，贾思敏顿时火冒三丈：“你想从我这套出点什么，这我知道，但你是白费功夫。你不相信我，我也没有把握让你相信，所以离我远点——”  
“我不相信你什么？”  
这回愣住的轮到贾思敏了。  
“你说我应该和你一起去魁地奇球场的，”她手足无措地说，“你的意思是，如果你盯着我，格兰杰就不会石化，” 她的声音弱了下来，“你觉得这是我干的……”  
“我没有，”哈利的脸涨红了，他连连摆手，“你发现了赫敏，我不敢想象，如果当时你也在那个地方——我是说，你差一点也在那个地方了。如果你和我一起去魁地奇球场，至少不会发生危险——我是这样想的。”他一口气把这些话说完，然后殷切地看着贾思敏。  
“城堡里很危险，我很担心你，也很后怕。”他最后说。  
贾思敏定定地看着哈利，看着他乱糟糟的头发，看着他带着脏污和汗水的脸，看着他明亮迷人的绿眼睛。哈利也看着她。忽然间她尝到了一点咸湿，用手一抹才发现自己满脸的泪水。  
“对不起，我以后不会这样了。”  
不会这么容易就失去信心，不管是对自己还是对他人。不会明明想要触碰却又缩回手[2]。  
然后她做了一件从一开始就想做的事情——她举起魔杖，对准哈利。  
“清理一新。”

[1]化用自HP同人曲《（SS/RL）非友故人》中的“光明是否成为负累”，致敬鞠躬回旋表白墙裂安利并侵删。  
[2]化用自塞林格《破碎故事之心》中的“…love is a touch and yet not a touch.爱是想触碰又收回手。”


	21. Chapter 21

贾思敏和哈利和好算不上什么惊天动地的大新闻，但也足够引人瞩目。第二天的早餐时刻，几乎半个霍格沃茨的人都带着惊恐的表情注视着贾思敏走向格兰芬多长桌，然后若无其事地坐在了哈利身边。  
她才懒得管那些人是怎么想的呢，只要看到哈利的笑容，她就比什么都满足。露西这个混世魔王爬上了桌，把食盘搅得一团糟，她揪着这个小家伙的后颈皮，把她拎了下来，扔进了书包里。可怜的小家伙在书本和羽毛笔之间挣扎着，贾思敏没空理她。  
哈利认为那个死在盥洗室的女孩是桃金娘，贾思敏也觉得有道理，于是在接下来的几天里，他们一直在找机会靠近二楼的盥洗室。期末考试即将来临了，贾思敏认为这不算什么大事，但哈利和罗恩却如临大敌，或许如果赫敏在就不会这样了。  
赫敏对哈利来说很重要，但那并不影响自己，经过这次冷战之后，贾思敏第一次如此确信。因此，在麦格教授宣布曼德拉草已经长成，被石化的人很快就能恢复时，她也为哈利高兴起来。这时金妮·韦斯莱不安地走了过来，贾思敏扬起眉，心里拉响了警报。  
支支吾吾的金妮并没有说出什么实质性的东西，但直觉告诉贾思敏，让金妮如此惶恐的并不是所谓的珀西的秘密。金妮也有自己的秘密，曾经同寝过一段时间，贾思敏清楚得很，但现在看来这个秘密或许与密室有关。  
于是在接下来的魔药课里，贾思敏执意与金妮一组调配增龄剂。地下教室里阴森森的，在贾思敏的注视下，金妮的额头上沁出了汗水，但她假装专心地对付着手上的桦树皮，没有理会贾思敏。  
“你发现了什么？”贾思敏一边顺时针搅拌着坩埚里的魔药，一边低声说。   
“桦……劳驾帮帮忙，我切不动这个。”  
贾思敏接过银短刀，两人互相交换了工作，但贾思敏的审问还在继续。  
“有的晚上，你不在自己的床上，那时你去哪了？”她直勾勾地盯着金妮，眯起了眼。  
金妮手一抖，多倒了三滴弗洛伯毛虫黏液，坩埚爆炸了。斯内普面色铁青地宣布给格兰芬多扣十分，贾思敏耸耸肩，换了个新的坩埚从头再来。  
令她恼火的是，无论她怎么问，金妮的嘴巴都像是上了锁一样。两节魔药课下来，她就像她们的增龄剂一样毫无进展。刚一下课，金妮就不顾课堂作业没完成，抓住书包就想往外跑。贾思敏拉住了她，用力一扯，金妮的书包滑落了，里面的书、魔杖、羊皮纸和羽毛笔稀里哗啦地落到地板上。  
“抱歉。”贾思敏说，然后帮着她把东西捡起来，金妮看上去比任何时候都要慌乱。贾思敏正感到奇怪，目光却忽然落在了一本小小的、薄薄的黑色封皮日记本上。下一秒它就被金妮紧紧地抱在了怀里。  
“是你！”贾思敏猛地喊了出来，她从没觉得自己的声音这么尖利过。周围的同学们被吓了一跳，看着她们之间的残局，都匆匆忙忙地离开了。斯内普阴沉着一张脸走向她们，但贾思敏此刻顾不上了。  
“你为什么要拿走那本日记？那是里德尔的——”贾思敏的大脑急剧地运转着，一个最不可能的可能浮现在她的脑海里，但她不敢确定。于是——  
“除你武器！”  
里德尔的日记从金妮手中飞了出来，贾思敏扑过去抓住了它。斯内普正试图稳定场面：“格兰芬多扣二十分，维尔斯，韦斯莱，我希望这能让你们重新意识到脑子的作用。”  
金妮正在地上摸索着自己的魔杖，贾思敏不能再坐以待毙了，她没有理会斯内普，连书包都没有拿上，就冲向了走廊，挤开了熙熙攘攘的人群，甚至撞倒了好几个人，都没有停下来说一声抱歉。有人在尖声叫着她的名字，但她顾不得了。现在她只想找到哈利，然后把一切都告诉他。  
哈利在哪呢？  
她不知道自己跑了多久，只知道当她停下来时，正站在空旷的走廊上。现在她的想法完全变了。  
她不是第一次见到这本日记，但就这样直接把它拿起，却是前所未有的感觉。她喘着粗气，心脏剧烈地跳动着，浑身的血液都像是在燃烧。它们在尖叫，它们沸腾着奔涌在身体的每一个角落。她凝视着这本看起来平平无奇的日记，心里有一个念头。  
它本该属于自己。  
她被这个想法吓了一跳，同时又无比着迷。她抓着它的手颤抖着，几乎没有任何犹豫，就把它放在了胸前，最靠近心脏的地方。那一刻她清楚地感觉到她与它融为了一体，就好像有一根血管穿过这本日记，把那毒液般的血液运经这里，然后再流回那颗有力的心脏，让它随着这一本小小的书一起跳动。  
跳动，跳动。  
她闭上了眼，感受着血管的每一次抽搐，然后虔诚地吻上了它的黑色封皮。  
“请告诉我。”  
我的梦想，是你吗？

“当然。”  
只一声，她的眼泪就夺眶而出。那是她的父亲，英俊，高大，迷人，和她在厄里斯魔镜里看到的一模一样，但看上去只有十几岁。此刻，他正倚靠在墙边，一边微笑一边看着她。她最隐秘的渴望，她的信仰，她的未来。  
“父亲——”  
里德尔的眼中闪过短暂的困惑，但他眯起眼，更加温柔地微笑起来。他认出他了，在那个夜晚，她幸免于蛇怪的眼下。只有一种解释。  
“杰西，我的女儿。”  
贾思敏再次哽咽了，她深吸了口气，抹去脸上的眼泪，但还是显得有些语无伦次：“为什么您会在一本日记里？哈利说您是记忆，五十年前——”  
“别急。”他说，那双和她一模一样的黑眼睛眨了眨。  
“是谁打开了密室？”  
“不是海格，我很遗憾我冤枉了他，但我再也没有机会为他澄清了。”里德尔慢条斯理地说，“打开密室的人比他聪明得多，也比我聪明得多。”  
“所以邓布利多教授一直相信海格，这件事不是他做的——”  
“邓布利多当然相信海格，至少表面上是这样，他需要一个足够有力的挡箭牌。”  
贾思敏愣住了，她脱口而出：“所以打开密室的人，打开密室的人是——”这与她的认知完全相反，她不敢相信，但父亲不会撒谎，她不得不信。  
“所以你不能告诉任何人，因为所有人都相信他，这是我的前车之鉴。”  
她有些明白了过来，惊讶地看着他时而清晰时而模糊的身体：“您——”  
“我被诅咒了。我没有死，但也不算活着，或许你可以帮助我。”里德尔看着贾思敏，目光深邃。  
“我该怎么做？”她急于证明自己的忠诚，连忙开口，眼里闪着渴求的光，“只要我能。”  
“来，过来。”他朝贾思敏伸出了一只手，那是温热的，有力的，她从未感受过。靠近，再靠近。他抚摸着她的脸，眼里有着摄人心神的魔力。  
“你真像你的母亲。”  
她微笑起来，她要幸福死了——然后紧接着，世界在她眼前失去了色彩，而她甘之如饴。


	22. Chapter 22

世界沉重而模糊。  
就像梦里，层层叠叠的海水漫过胸膛，它是粘稠的。她在下坠，不知道何时停止，不知道终点在哪，耳朵像被堵住了，她在自己的世界里，只听得见自己的心跳。  
咚——咚——咚——  
她走在空荡荡的走廊里，脚步急促而干脆，画像飞快地从身边掠过。她要去哪？思维已经跟不上脚步。停一停吧，慢一些。但是没有用。她好像该叹一口气，可是她没有，那起伏的胸口也似乎不属于她。  
她走进了扫帚间，因飞舞的灰尘而咳嗽，随后皱起了眉。绕开地面堆着的杂物，径直走向一个角落，动作果断而笃定，就好像在心里预演过无数遍一样。指尖在扫帚间翻动，然后停住了。她在找什么？  
很快就有了答案。一桶红色的颜料，一把刷子。她挥了挥魔杖，它们飘了起来，跟在她的身后，随她走到了一面空白的墙壁上。  
她在写。写些什么呢？第一个单词很短，但是写起来有些费力，她踮起脚尖。“她的……”第二个单词要长一些，字母圆圆的，她很喜欢。“尸骨……”后面的字母她失去了兴趣，垂下眼睑，但手上的动作依旧没有放慢。这句话有点长，但它是什么意思呢？  
写完后她挥了挥魔杖，颜料和刷子自动飘回了扫帚间。指尖粘上了红色的颜料，黏糊糊的，她想要弄干净。擦一擦吧，有点不舒服，我不喜欢。然后她的身体稍微停滞了一会，妥协地往袍子上蹭了蹭。她不是很满意，但也算了吧。  
然后她走进了盥洗室。水漫过地板，浸湿了她的鞋子，桃金娘又在发脾气了，真烦。她低声说了句话，桃金娘的尖叫声更响亮了，但当那个爱哭鬼抬起头，看向她的脸时，那尖叫声忽然堵在了喉咙里，取而代之的是深深的惊讶和恐惧，她发着抖，然后猛地扎进了马桶里。  
她有些疑惑，不明白桃金娘为什么害怕成这个样子。恰好这时她经过洗手池边的镜子，她的身体抬起头，看向了它，那双黑色的眼睛在镜中相遇了，它闪着寒光，黑得望不见底，确实值得害怕。这是她的眼睛吗？  
那是她父亲的眼睛。  
她这样告诉自己，但似乎并不能感受到宁静。然后她的身体闭上眼，好一会儿才睁开。这时她已经忘记那双眼睛了。  
现在她站在中间的那个水池前，仔细端详着上面的铜龙头，她张开嘴，声带震动，却不是她所熟悉的任何一种发音。龙头发出一道耀眼的白光，旋转起来，然后一根粗大的水管出现在她的眼前。她意识到自己将要滑下去，她的脚动了。  
可是忽然出现了一件意料之外的事——一个黄褐色的肉团趴在了她的脚上，就像很多个清晨里，它趴在她的拖鞋上一样，但不是那个姿势。现在它全身的毛都竖了起来，那是急切的表现，小嘴一张一合，她猜它是在叫。  
可能是饿了，这个烦人的小家伙。她想要蹲下来把它抱在怀里，事实上，她的手也确实伸了出来，但同时也带上了魔杖。她说了句什么，然后一道绿光，它翻倒在地，不动了。  
她不知道这是什么意思，但她在心里说，你不该这样。你不该这样你不该这样你不该这样。她好像恢复了一点感知，心脏连带着胃都痛苦地抽搐起来，那疼痛延缓了她的脚步，她不想下去。  
乖。她听见父亲的声音，可是她真的不想。  
乖。父亲又说，然后她妥协了。  
这里阴冷而潮湿，还带着黏糊糊的污泥，她往下滑，在弯弯绕绕的管子里晕头转向。然后是漆黑一片的隧道，她轻车熟路地往一个方向走去，速度很慢，因为她很不情愿。不知道过了多久，她来到了一堵墙前，上面刻着两条蛇。  
“打开。”她用低沉、喑哑的嘶嘶声说。两条蛇分开了，石墙从中间裂开，面前是一间长长的、昏暗的房间，一座高高的雕像在墙边静静的立着。  
她走到雕像旁，跪了下来，虔诚地亲吻着他的脚趾。“请帮助我，伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林。”依旧是嘶嘶声，但她知道这是什么意思。我不想，她说。  
她的身体没有理睬她，而是从怀里掏出那本日记，在面前摊开。在它的中心出现了一个绿色的图案，看上去像是一条蛇，发着莹莹的光，她周身的地面上也出现了同样的图案。她猜这是一个仪式。  
我不想。  
这次发出声音的不再是她的内心，而是她的嘴。她惊讶了一小会，然后更多的情绪开始涌了上来，很杂，很乱，但有一个念头却清晰无比。  
跑。  
她猛地站起身，一阵眩晕，但她努力地凝着神。她很快就要夺回身体的控制权了，只要一小会——这时她的手动了，一块尖尖的石头，应该是在来的路上被塞到口袋里的。随着一阵凉意，疼痛在她的手腕上泛起，鲜血争先恐后地涌了出来，滴落在脚下，地上，然后渗入日记本淡黄色的纸页里。她还没跑出几步，腿就一软，然后跌倒在地。她抬起手，惊恐地看着自己流血的伤口，就好像流失的不止是血，还有她的体力，希望，生命。  
汤姆·里德尔在她面前成型了，越来越清晰，轮廓是黑色的。她咬牙切齿：“你不是我的父亲。”  
他微笑起来，眼中闪着邪恶的光，说着最残忍的话，像一把刀，划破了她最后的希望。  
“不，亲爱的，我是。”  
地板是冰冷的，血是滚烫的，流出了她的身体，滋养着黑魔王的躯体。她的身体一点点冷了下去，她被孤零零地遗忘在这里。她太愚蠢了。她要死了，就像露西一样……  
她想起了哈利，想起了那双温暖的绿眼睛，它仿佛出现在了她的面前。然后它变了，变成了黑色，变得冰冷、邪恶。这双眼睛现在就镶嵌在她的脸上。她闭上眼，泪水滑落，和污水、鲜血混在一起，了无痕迹。  
死在这里吧，这似乎并不是什么可惜的事。  
她的嘴角扬了起来。

金妮不安地绞着手指，全身发抖，背上满是冷汗。此时的公共休息室从来没有像现在这样寂静而拥挤，哈利、罗恩还有其他人呆呆地坐着，谁也说不出一句话。她的心里堵着，想摔东西，想哭泣，想告诉大家一切，但恐惧捏住了她的心脏，让她全身僵硬，无法开口。  
后来她听到一声尖叫，久久不绝，好一会儿她才意识到它来自己，但没有人责怪她。凯瑟琳抱住了她，轻轻的拍着她的后背，温柔得不像话。但金妮无法冷静下来，这都是她的错，如果不是她，贾思敏也不会——  
她无法让自己的脑海里浮现这个名字，否则她会崩溃的。现在一切都无法安慰她，她是帮凶，她罪大恶极。  
她知道汤姆的手段，知道她的残忍，但她假装不知道。他迷人的黑眼睛会闪着多么邪恶的光，他洁白修长的手发射过多少个死咒，他温和的微笑下藏着多少云波诡谲。他塑造着她。他告诉她要做金妮弗拉而不是金妮，让她感受到偶尔的恶作剧与恶咒会怎样让兴奋与刺激传遍她的全身，教她伤害别人，再笑着说这没什么大不了的。  
“好极了，金妮弗拉。”他说，然后是甜蜜的吻。  
“相信我，我会让你快乐。我知道什么是快乐。”  
可她不快乐。理智与情感交锋，她从来无法像他那样随心所欲，她曾认为这是自己的问题。直到梦中越来越多粘稠的鲜血，无法忽视的不翼而飞的夜晚，他偶尔流露出的残忍与冷漠。她再也不愿意被汤姆彻底地控制。  
“金妮弗拉·莫丽·韦斯莱。”她说，眼里燃起火焰，“你要为你犯下的过错负责。”  
然后她走向哈利。他正忧虑地坐在角落里，看上去失魂落魄。  
“我知道密室在哪里。”她说。  
哈利诧异地抬起头。


	23. Chapter 23

“是那个男孩！他回来了！我认得那双眼睛，他回来了！”  
桃金娘的尖叫仿佛还在耳畔，哈利从没见过她那个样子，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个水龙头——密室的入口，就好像下一秒那儿就会冒出来一个吃人的怪物。事实上，蛇怪也确实是只可怕的怪物，一想到这个，他的手指不禁缩紧了。行走在漆黑的隧道中，他们必须更快点。  
他加快了脚步，金妮在身后急急地跟着，耳边只余他们急促的呼吸声。罗恩和凯瑟琳稍慢了一点儿，或许是因为他们得挟制着洛哈特。  
“快点，你这个老流氓。”凯瑟琳扯着嗓子尖声道，她还震怒于这个英俊男巫的欺骗，在这一年的时光里，她也和赫敏一样，没少为了他亮晶晶的迷人笑容而雀跃。  
但他们并没有成功地往前走多远，因为洛哈特发难了。一切都发生得很快，他抢过了罗恩的魔杖，想要对他们施一个遗忘咒——魔杖爆炸了，他们急急地躲过从天而降的石块，可是一堵厚厚的碎石墙隔开了他们。。  
“我早叫过你换一根新的，罗纳德——”  
“如果它是新的，现在你就该躺在医疗室里，感谢这个骗子的救命之恩——”  
听着他们的争吵，哈利头疼地皱起眉。这时金妮说话了。  
“我们没法挪开这些石头，他们过不来了。”她很冷静地说，事实上，从开始告诉他真相起，她就一直表现得如此，但哈利发现她在轻微地颤抖，“现在只能由我和哈利过去。”  
哈利明白眼下这是唯一的办法，如果再迟些，救回贾思敏就一点希望都没有了。他和金妮对视了一眼，然后大声说：“你们在这儿等着，我们继续往前走，如果一个小时之内没有回来……”  
接着是片刻意味深长的停顿。他听见了凯瑟琳的声音。  
“我们知道了，哈利。”  
“待会儿见。”他说，努力给自己颤抖的声音里注入一些自信。金妮点了点头。  
他们继续出发。

他们看到了贾思敏。  
瘦弱的女孩不省人事地躺在地上，被浸泡在鲜血与污水混合的水滩里，手腕的伤口暗红而醒目，面色苍白如纸。他冲了上去，把她扶起来，才发现她的全身就像大理石一样冰冷，金妮也跟着上前，颤抖着试探她的鼻息。  
“还没有最糟。”金妮说，这让他们俩都松了口气。  
金妮知道这只是个开始，她深吸了口气，转过身，又看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
“你好，汤姆。”天知道她为什么能做到这样冷静。  
“你好，金妮弗拉，我很高兴能在日记之外的地方看到你。”他说。男孩的笑容与声线一如往常，可她知道一切都变了。  
“可我相反。”她冷冷地说，手指不自觉地摩挲了一下衣角，“我为你的出现感到很遗憾，你让我恶心，我希望你最好马上消失。。”  
里德尔笑了，假装思考了一下，然后歪着头说：“放下这些愚蠢的招数吧，它对我毫无作用，小金妮——”他加重了最后一个词，是轻蔑的口吻，“我从不在意你希望如何。你一无是处，对我毫无意义。”  
金妮被哽住了，她再次深吸了口气，双手却无地自容。这一刻她才发现自己没有任何武器与计划，只有这一颗随时会被刺痛而失常的心，自以为能倾泻出灼人的岩浆，却不想那温度只能烫伤自己。她的坦诚使自己在他面前不堪一击，而他无懈可击。  
“我希望你明白，拥有一个愚蠢的小脑瓜并不会使你变得讨人喜欢。如果你能聪明一点——”里德尔顿住了，言语里透着些遗憾，但这静默并没有持续多久，“不过，你没有机会再明白这个了，等我收拾完哈利·波特……”他盯着哈利，声音低了下来，“没错，哈利·波特，你是我最想见的人。”

福克斯衔着分院帽掠过密室，停在了哈利的肩头，他强迫自己冷静下来。金妮失魂落魄地呆坐在一旁，应该没法帮上什么忙了。汤姆·里德尔的轮廓越来越清晰，哈利猜想是他抽取了贾思敏的生命力。那么现在，他必须争分夺秒。  
他这样想着，一边躲避着蛇怪的攻击。福克斯啄瞎了它的眼睛，哈利拔出了格兰芬多之剑，杀死了蛇怪。但与此同时，它的毒牙也深深地扎进了他的胳膊。他很快地把断裂的毒牙拔下来扔在一边，但是来不及了，他的视线模糊起来，眼前的一切化为飞速旋转的光影，福克斯轻轻地靠近了他。  
意识朦胧间，他又想到了贾思敏。贾思敏绝不能有事。他回想起她那一头耀眼的金发和明亮的笑容，他希望她好好的，能继续在这个世界上微笑。她总是不快乐，哈利想要让她快乐。  
里德尔的声音宣告着他的死亡，昏昏沉沉间，他听到了一声高亢的尖叫，那属于金妮。“别——别——”他含糊不清地低声说。金妮也会死的，如果她不快跑的话，但是哈利知道她不会扔下自己和贾思敏。  
“你错了。”  
金妮的声音冰冷而坚定，哈利忍不住抬起眼皮——不知道为什么，他的头不那么晕了，眼前的视线也清晰了许多——她苍白着脸，直勾勾地盯着里德尔，手里握着蛇怪的毒牙，面前是那本摊开的日记。里德尔的表情忽然变了。  
“你错了，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”她又重复了一遍，口齿清楚，“我并不是一无是处。”  
“金妮——”现在里德尔又换上了那副甜言蜜语的面孔，他凝视着金妮，“我是说——”  
哈利想大声告诉金妮没什么好犹豫的，但他此刻一句话也说不上来。所幸金妮摇了摇头，棕色双眼亮得出奇：“我不会再被你欺骗了。”她的手动了。  
一切都结束了。

“……我最感兴趣的是，伏地魔是用什么办法迷惑金妮的，因为据我的消息来源显示，他目前正躲在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里呢。”  
脑中尚且混沌，贾思敏睁开眼，眼前是麦格教授的办公室，面前站着许多人，说话的正是邓布利多。她晃了晃脑袋，之前发生的事情逐渐浮现在脑海里。她拿到了那本日记，见到了……  
她的心脏猛地一缩。  
她并不愚蠢，把已知的事情桩桩件件联系起来，一个模糊而残忍的猜想就这样浮出水面。如果真是这样，那么一切就能够解释了——为什么她被分到了斯莱特林，为什么她是个蛇佬腔，为什么她能在直视蛇怪的眼睛之后毫发无损。  
过往的时光总是漫长而无望，她不知道自己的未来会变成什么样，甚至不清楚自己有没有未来，人情冷暖，瞬息万变，唯一不变的就是那个信念——她要变好，一切都会变好的，她要高尚，就像她的父亲一样，她不能让他失望。它是基石，在所有痛苦与艰难中，搭建起了一个属于她的世界。微笑，于是她加一块砖。待人友善，于是她再加一块。一块又一块，她曾以为它们坚不可摧，不管发生了什么，都能为她遮风挡雨。  
可如果真是那样，那么它们是泡沫，是虚无，脆弱到不堪一击。她绝望地想，如果它们都是假的，那还会有什么是真的呢？  
她听到身后有人大声嚷嚷起来，这才发现此刻自己正躺在凯瑟琳怀里。四周嘈杂，她不适地皱眉，他们都在看着自己，目光担忧，包括哈利。但她现在已经不想再关心这个了，她沉沉地闭上眼，不知该以什么方式面对这个陌生的世界，更无法重新定义它。她宁愿自己从未醒来。  
如果真能这样，人们什么都不会知道，他们会谈论她，就像议论桃金娘，很快就会被遗忘。作为一个受害者的身份死去，总比作为……活着要好。  
“我想和贾思敏单独谈谈。”老校长说，她咬住了唇。  
众人出去后贾思敏才不得不睁开眼，面对着邓布利多明亮的目光，她畏缩了，低下头不愿意直视他。他一定是知道了，或者说，早就知道了。  
“有什么话想对我说吗，贾思敏？”  
长久的沉默。她想起初见时老校长意味不明的目光，科林被害的那晚他扶在自己肩上温暖有力的双手，分院帽曾大声否定她的格兰芬多梦。  
“没有，先生。”最后她说。

晚些时候，她在病床上吃完庞弗雷女士给的巧克力，就闷在了被窝里。由于她事先的说明，尽职的庞弗雷女士把所有的探视都挡在了外面。她暂时不想见任何人，更没有勇气面对哈利。  
那个可能性让她全身发冷，却又不敢置信。她拒绝去想这个问题，反刍着那一丁点的可能性——万一不是呢？或许出了别的什么纰漏，毕竟哈利也会蛇佬腔……她这样艰难地想着，像快要溺水的人抓住身边的唯一一根救命稻草。  
可她没办法求证，她的母亲已经死了，况且她一向独来独往，不与人亲近，了解她的人太少太少。汤姆·里德尔的年代太过久远不可考，而她不愿意求助邓布利多——不知为何，他总是让她不适。想要弄明白这个，就只有一个办法。  
但是那太愚蠢了。她摇了摇头，想要掐断这个想法，但它偏偏就生了根。就算是飞蛾扑火又怎样呢？她已经什么都不在乎了。  
贾思敏已经没有精力考虑太多了，只下定了这一个决心，就不愿再往下想。她只知道自己该做点什么，又或许做什么并不重要，重要的是，她已经无路可走，却不愿意无路可走。


	24. Chapter 24

这里向来不缺消遣，也从来不缺秘密。乔斯有时一边擦拭着旧到发黄的酒杯，一边这样想着。流言蜚语，下流与野蛮，这个森林边缘的小酒馆里从不缺这些。来这儿喝酒的大多都是些终日郁郁的底层穷人，靠力气吃饭，自然也不用脑子思考。  
酒馆里只有一扇小小的窗，偶尔洒进些阳光和新鲜空气。而在大多数时候，这里则充满了响亮的吆喝和下流的笑话。乔斯喜欢雨天，这时他的生意会好些，不过现在是酷夏，只要冷饮充足，他还是能大赚一笔。只要不闹事或赖账，他的客人们大体上还是可爱的。但是总有这样的时刻，就像现在，而他只能皱起眉，大声警告他们别砸坏了桌凳和吊灯。  
怎么说呢？在他看来，引起纷乱的这位女士可不算无辜——妖精一样的金发，暗沉沉的眼睛，黑眼圈，怨妇一般阴沉的脸色，这儿偶尔也会来一些这样的女人，因为饿肚子而不得已跑到这里卖弄自己招揽生意。他可一点都不同情，或许她就想要这样也说不定。不过奇怪的是，明明是酷夏，她却穿着一件黑色斗篷，把全身裹得严严实实的。  
“得啦，别在这儿，老哥——”他一边拨开人群一边说。当他走近后才发现自己的判断有点不对，女人依旧低着头一言不发，握着酒杯的手指攥紧了。她灌了一口，顿了一会儿，似乎在忍着没有咳嗽，然后站起身，把剩下的威士忌都泼在了对面男人的身上。  
“滚。”她说。  
男人勃然大怒起来，一巴掌朝她扇了过去，但是她躲开了。她的眼睛被头发盖住了，但乔斯看见她咬着唇，然后很轻微的摇了摇头，说了些什么，但听起来奇怪得很，他并不懂这是什么语言。  
最奇怪的事情发生了——女人的斗篷微微动了动，一条黑色环状花纹的蛇便顺着她扶着桌子的手爬了出来，张开嘴，露出了充满毒液的尖牙。这还不够，紧接着又是一条毒蛇，它们扭动着身子爬过，一条接着一条，不一会儿，馆内就爬满了毒物，看起来就像是方圆十里的毒蛇都赶来助阵一般。  
“滚。”  
这回不需要她说了，或许一根毒牙还不够让这些天不怕地不怕的粗人望而却步，但无数根可以。不一会儿，乔斯的生意们就全都一哄而散了。而他面对着满地狼藉和毒蛇，不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
现在，他听见罪魁祸首叹了口气，然后开了口。依旧是那种奇怪的语言，但毒蛇们都乖乖地伏了下来，安静地爬走了，最开始的那条吐着信子缠绕回了女人的手臂上。  
“从这里走到森林深处要多久？”女人问。  
他张目结舌，只盯着那条毒蛇，一时不知该如何作答。女人微微愣住了，然后很快冷漠地扫了他一眼，然后转身离去。

外围还是闷热，越往里走却越觉得寒意森森。尽管如此，贾思敏依旧没有停下脚步。增龄剂的药效正在消失，她的脚步深一步浅一步。像奔赴某个仪式的虔诚教徒，她一步步朝着真相走去，每一步都像是在燃烧自己的生命。不管走了多久，眼前的都还是望不见头的树干和遮天的枝叶。她忽然有些遗憾以此来作为自己生命中最后的画面。  
手臂上的小蛇已经开始躁动不安了，贾思敏知道那个时刻快到了。她没有察觉到自己正发着抖。当它离开她，一边呼唤着那个敬称一边向一个方向爬去时，她咬紧了牙关，瞪大眼睛望着它消失在了远处。没过多久，他来了，以一条蛇的形态。  
“你是贾思敏·维尔斯。”  
她站着没动。“你是伏地魔。”她回道。  
“愚蠢的女孩。”他低声说。他近了。  
“你可以杀死我，但是我想知道。”她咽了口唾沫，“索菲娅·维尔斯。你和她。”现在他缠绕上了她的脚踝，她打了个寒颤。“告诉我。”  
霎那间，一切都变了。寒意不再彻骨，战栗也不再被感知，她仿佛不再属于这个世界，而是被困在了某个角落。她熟悉这种感觉。  
“告诉我——”  
她已经无法说出这句话了。事实上，没过多久，一个声音用她的嘴说话了。“你很像她，你和她一样愚蠢，女孩。”  
脑海中不断地闪过过往的画面。哈利握住了她的手，分院帽高喊着斯莱特林，邓布利多直视她的眼。再之后是孤儿院里尼斯夫人的大嗓门和永远不会消停的唾沫星子，涌动的噩梦与无人拥抱的孤独。她头痛欲裂，有什么破土而出，是从未有过的画面。冷漠，寂静，不安，她的母亲只爱自己，从来都吝啬于她。  
好了，又一个谎言。她想。  
愚蠢，当然愚蠢。她以为最糟的结果不过是葬身于此，而她梦寐以求，但没想到还有更糟。她被困在自己的身体里，成为这个魔头作恶的工具，为虎作伥，就像奇洛。  
最后，他停下了，他得到了所有他想要的。“如果你感到好奇——”他的音调带着些满足。  
画面又开始了，但要陌生得多。幽暗狭窄的室内只点着一盏小小的灯，面前的女人低着头，金发遮住了她的眼睛。愤怒，惊讶，恶心，但是他要忍耐，他必须忍耐……  
“你想告诉我什么，女人？”他低声说，“黑魔王没有多少耐心。”  
女人抬起头，她面色苍白，琥珀色的眼睛亮得惊人。“那个东西，多年前你拿走的那个东西——”  
他审视着她的眼睛，忍下内心的厌烦，握紧了手里的魔杖。等她说出那句话，他已经准备好了那个咒语，黑魔王无法容忍……  
“它是假的。你错了。”  
“黑魔王不会犯错。”他说，但他无疑是在意的。静默着，他等待着接下来的话。而那句话迟迟不来，女人的嘴角勾起一抹笑。  
“钻心剜骨！”他喊道，带着十足的怒意。她在捉弄他，他知道怎么让她开口，她应当知道这样做的后果。  
但是没有用，痛苦似乎也无法威胁到她。“喝一杯吧，然后我告诉你。”她说。  
他喝下了，但很快就后悔了。世界模糊起来，带着某种强烈的反应，他无法控制自己——  
是迷情剂。他被耍了。


	25. Chapter 25

“蹬蹬蹬——打扰一下——”  
哈利的眼睛飞快地扫过最后一个车厢，迎接他的依旧是失望。他颓然地转过身，朝自己的车厢走去，心里还在想着贾思敏。  
赫敏猜测或许贾思敏只是碰巧没赶上列车，就像他们去年那样，但哈利觉得没那么简单。自从从密室出来后，她就再也没对他说过一句话，他不知道自己做错了什么，他原本以为最保守的结果也该是被感谢，而不是被忽视。从前他还会安慰自己，或许贾思敏只是还没从恐惧与惊慌中恢复过来，毕竟她从未像这次一样直面过死亡——事实上，从那以后，每当哈利见到她，她都是一副苍白又警觉的样子，就好像随时会有什么东西窜出来击垮她——但一整个暑假过去了，哈利给她写的信都如同石沉大海，没有任何回应。贾思敏不该是这样的。  
小天狼星·布莱克、不详、贾思敏……太多东西在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。他皱起眉，又叹了口气。

即使成功驱逐了摄魂怪，卢平教授此刻也并不好受。他早已过了一块巧克力就能缓解阴冷与伤痛的年纪，对身体的伤害或许可以轻易消除，但在精神上，那些糟糕的回忆却许久不散。岁月的风霜一寸一寸刻在他的脸上，而他只能低眉浅笑。  
“遇上那玩意的确不好受。”红发女子轻柔地开口，给他递上一杯茶，手指不自觉地敲着桌面，然后低低地叹了口气，“真不知道他是怎么熬过来的，还跑了出来。”  
莱姆斯的表情变了，他放下手中的杯子，干巴巴地说：“这我不感兴趣。”  
“好吧，好吧。”夏洛特挑起眉，惋惜地说，“事情已经过去那么久了，我以为已经可以拿来调节调节气氛，毕竟话题挺难找的。”  
莱姆斯一点也不奇怪这样的回答，夏洛特向来如此。他调侃道：“我以为你会谈谈你的凯特，关于她，我想可以说上三天三夜。”  
夏洛特撅起嘴，狠狠地白了他一眼：“不用了，听这些太难为你这个孤家寡人。”  
莱姆斯敛起笑容：“你不也一样。”  
“我可不是‘孤家寡人’。”她牙尖嘴利。  
“好吧，好吧。”这回缴械投降的轮到他了。  
“不管怎么说，恭喜你，来到了这里。”夏洛特明智地结束了有关孤家寡人的谈论，再次露出一个大大的笑容，“我们两个‘被剩下的人’，现在又能在一起共事了。”  
“‘被剩下’这个词很恰当。”他说，然后一饮而尽那杯凉掉的茶，“说说哈利。”  
“果然是老了，一见面就只会谈论孩子。”夏洛特嗤笑一声，扶起茶壶，把空掉的茶杯添满了。  
“谁不是呢？”莱姆斯苦笑着点了点头，“不过，哈利最近很不开心，我看得出来。”  
“或许是因为贾思敏，”夏洛特认真起来，她歪着头想了想，说，“哈利的好朋友。她没来霍格沃茨报道，因为……一点状况。”  
莱姆斯的眉头敏感地皱起了。  
“孩子们总不太省心——当然，凯特除外。”她嘴角抽了抽，话锋一转，“说起来，你去看过那孩子吗？他的孩子。”  
莱姆斯此刻脸上的表情已经告诉了她一切，她无奈地耸耸肩：“不大一样，但事实上差不多。只是，我们并不是毫无办法，”她顿了顿，是肯定的语气，“起码邓布利多决不会坐视不管。”  
“太难了，”莱姆斯断言，这份事实使他忍不住低低地叹息，“但我真的不希望他变成第二个小天狼星·布莱克。”  
“她也是。”她说。

已经不知道过了多少天。层层叠叠，枝桠交错，遮天蔽日，潮湿与腐烂，这里的时光仿佛无法丈量，每一分每一秒都硌着尖利的沙砾，又在不经意间拉得很长很长。  
恢复意识的时光短暂而混乱，有时她一睁眼，都不知道自己身在何处。有时是在腐烂的枯枝间苟延残喘，有时是在小酒馆昏暗的灯光下，在对面他人的瞳孔中望见自己的狞笑，有时是粘稠的鲜血，一滴一滴顺着指尖流下，温热的，却烫得吓人。  
更多时候还是在这个状似森林的囚笼里，寂静无声。  
稀薄的阳光穿过重重阻碍，雾似地粘在她裸露的皮肤上，她望向自己的手背，苍白得可怕，青筋一根根浮现出来，她甚至可以看到血液如何奔腾而过，再流遍她的全身。是的，血，来自那个恶魔的血。她怎么没有意识到呢？早在这之前，甚至早在她出生的那一刻，牢笼就已经存在了。它流过她张缩的血管，流过她跳动的心脏，流过她微笑时弯起的眼角，流过与他紧握着的双手。多么完美的囚笼，无处不在，她这一声都无法摆脱。  
“走。”  
一声低沉的命令，她照做了。右手没有紧握住魔杖，而是一把几寸长的小刀，看起来普通，却锋利到足以在一瞬间没入对方的脖颈。由于踪丝的存在，她的身体没法使用魔法——当然，有些时候没能忍住，但也不会是阿瓦达索命。黑魔王自信不会有什么问题。  
依旧是半梦半醒的状态，像被一块千斤大石死死地压着，让她的一切想法都变得间断迟缓。像沉入海底，周身皆是阻力。不知持续了多久，忽然间，世界震荡，巨石腾空，溺水者浮出水面，她深吸口气，猛地打了个激灵，睁开眼。  
白发老者笑眯眯地看着她，湛蓝色的眼睛在镜片后眨了眨。  
“孩子，现在没事了。”  
她怀疑地瞪着面前的老人，僵在原地不知所措，握着小刀的手不知该不该松。恶魔已经逃走，抛下这副身躯，她自由了。  
“是时候回家了。”


	26. Chapter 26

贾思敏不知道什么是家。  
不是冰冷的孤儿院，那里是个泥沼，身处其中，她总会忘记自己还有希望。不是伯德一家，她曾心存一分妄念，想要假装无事发生，继续做那个只会假笑但起码还有一席之地的乖乖女，但当她回到那个宅子时，却发现早已人去楼空，他们头也不回地抛下了她。不是霍格沃茨，城堡的地板和墙处处都会反光，她只要一睁眼，就能看到镜面上映出的，属于她的肮脏与不堪。  
世界空荡荡的，却没有一个地方容得下她。  
事实上，霍格沃茨和那个不见天日的森林也没什么区别，唯一的不同不过只是，囚笼在她心里，钥匙不知去向。  
哈利曾来找过她，从最初的惊喜到后来的困惑，他想要一个答案，一个能让他接受的“贾思敏为什么变成了这样”的理由，但她给不了他。她所能做的只有蜷成一团高声尖叫，直到教授把他拉开，然后给她一杯镇定剂。渐渐地也没有人来找她了。  
脑海里的声音越来越大。“闭嘴。”她说。下节课是魔药课，要是迟到就麻烦了。她心中只有这一个念头，低着头步履匆匆，却一不留神撞到了什么。茫然地抬起头，映入眼帘的是一双湖蓝色的眼睛，明明是那样温柔的颜色，目光却无端透出锋利与冰冷。  
“对不起。”她低声说。

普罗西恩·布莱克愣愣地站在原地，那双空茫的眼睛似乎还浮现在他眼前，可那个幽灵一样的女孩已经走远，只留下一个单薄的背影。  
他想起从前看过的一幅东方水墨画，画面是大片大片的空白，只有一个人的背影仿佛在晨雾中若隐若现。似乎只是几点墨水不经意间洒落下来，在洁白的宣纸上晕开清淡的墨痕。天地茫茫，只有这一人。此刻，那个女孩的背影仿佛与记忆中那幅画上的背影重合了，如磁石般吸引着他的目光。  
他记得她。贾思敏·维尔斯，一个被嚼烂了的名字。一开始是臭烘烘的泥巴种，斯莱特林的叛徒，招摇的婊子，这些词汇在斯莱特林的男生宿舍里反复地响起，有时是轻蔑的侮辱，有时是粗野的玩笑，带着某种暗示。到了后来，越来越多的困惑与敬畏被重新赋予，斯莱特林人固有的审时度势作祟，她成了一个谜。现在，如果不被称为是“疯子”的话，她更像是风中的残烛，没人愿意过多关注。  
可她曾经不是这样的。  
从前，他在别人的指指点点下也留意过她，那时的她还轻快而活泼，笑容还能像花一样舒展，眼里的光芒明亮到令人厌恶。而现在她却苍白而憔悴，像是随时都会熄灭成一缕青烟。  
但这样的思索并没有持续多久，因为麻烦总喜欢自己找上门来。向来如此，家常便饭，他应该忍耐，他本可以忍耐，但——  
“哟，布莱克，”好事者笑嘻嘻的，眼里却全是恶毒。  
他不想理会，转身就想离开，却被接下来的话钉在了原地：“高兴吧？小天狼星·布莱克昨天被一个麻瓜看见了，《预言者日报》说的。我猜你还在等着他来你床边唱支晚安曲呢，但要我说，离魔法部抓到他也不远了，这次他可以逃脱，但下次就没这么——”  
别理他。别听。他对自己说，但那灼人的怒火很快地燃遍了他的全身。他回过头盯着那张丑陋的脸，恨不得把他撕成碎片，只要他能——看在梅林的份上，不，去他妈的梅林，这个糟老头子从来没有青睐过他。他受够了，受够了必须为那个疯子父亲埋单，他从来没有选择成为他的儿子，也一点都不想要这个父亲。  
“——我听说，只要抓住了他，不需要怎么着，摄魂怪就会给他一个吻——”  
他瞪大眼睛，脸色瞬间苍白。那人以为他害怕了，于是说得更加起劲：  
“——我倒是奇怪魔法部为什么没找上你们，罪人之子，还有你那个疯妈——”  
听到这里，他的理智终于被烧得一干二净。他怒吼一声，看上去像一只发了狂的客迈拉兽，猛地向那人扑去，死死地卡住他的脖子。周围有人在尖叫，但他一点也不在乎。有声音在他耳边疯狂叫嚣，不甘，愤怒，憎恶，他心中从未沉寂的灵魂。手上的力气在加重，而那人的脸色也渐渐变得青白。他什么后果也不顾了，开除也好，进阿兹卡班也好，只要能让这人死，去他妈的后果！  
忽然间，手腕一痛，他的手松了。一双温暖的手把他拉开，他重重地喘着气，韦斯莱教授的声音冷冷地响起，矛头却并非对准他。  
“赫奇帕奇扣五十分！”  
她对着那个剧烈地咳着嗽的好事者怒发冲冠，随后看向他，眉眼出奇的温和，混合着其他说不清道不明的意味。  
“让你别去惹他，他和他父亲一样，都是个彻头彻尾的疯子！”  
有人低声说道，却被夏洛特听到了。她又发火了。  
“格兰芬多扣一百分！”  
人群渐渐散去，带着不满的咕哝，夏洛特叫嚷着，要跟他们没完，莱姆斯在一旁劝着她。  
他无力地瘫坐在地上，死死地盯着自己的手。这双手在刚才差点掐死一个人，他的身体微微颤抖着，却不是因为恐惧，而是怀疑。这没什么可怕的，再来一次他也还是会扑过去，掐死了也没什么，反正那人活该。只是他这样真的像他父亲吗？他一点都不想像他。从小他就一直试图摆脱那个疯子对他的影响，可到头来他还是像他吗？  
算了，随便吧，他又有什么办法呢？如果不这样，他和母亲都活不到现在。  
他想起那段灰暗阴沉的童年，没有玩伴，没有朋友，有的只是不停地朝他扔石头的面容模糊的邻家孩子。他们叫喊着“小天狼星·布莱克的儿子！”，把他推进泥坑里，在墙角里对他拳打脚踢，逼他到波特夫妇墓前下跪。那些成年巫师倒是没有动过手，只是那目光中无时无刻不含着冰冷的鄙夷与憎恶。他们家的窗户从来没有一天是没被打破的，墙上也总被油漆漆上诸如“罪人之子”、“叛徒去死”、“滚出戈德里克山谷”的字样，没有施防护魔法的门随时会被踹开，来人总是要把屋里所有东西砸完才肯罢休。这些都是拜小天狼星·布莱克所赐，他所谓的父亲，一个不负责任的杀人犯。他无时无刻不憎恨着命运，憎恨着冰冷的现实。  
但是母亲与他正好相反。她从不抱怨，从不憎恨，那双和他一样的湖蓝色眼睛里总是闪着他所不能理解的温和包容的光。她用旧报纸糊住窗户，自己买来石灰浆把墙刷白，静静地整理狼藉一片的屋子。戈德里克山谷的冬天有着寒冷刺骨的风，透过单薄的旧报纸轻易地刮进他们的被窝，炭火被人用水浇过了，无法燃起，他们就缩在一起瑟瑟发抖。但她依旧会唱起温柔的歌，那是不眠的夜里唯一的慰藉，也是他日渐坚硬的心中唯一的柔软。  
母亲一直坚信小天狼星·布莱克是无辜的，面对他人的嘲笑与侮辱时也总是轻声而坚定地反驳，但从不与人过分争吵。他却不一样，没了那个倒霉父亲，他就是家里唯一的男人，他要保护她，不管用什么方法。每当有人在他面前提起他父亲或侮辱他母亲，他就会像狼一样扑上去，去打，去撕，去咬，怎么都行，只要能让他们闭嘴。最后他们叫他“布莱克家的小疯子”，却再也不敢来找他们的麻烦。母亲给他包扎伤口时会轻轻地叹息，凝视他许久，背过身去擦一擦眼泪，但最终什么也没说。  
他也劝过母亲离开这里，搬到没有人认识他们的地方去，远离这些讨厌的人和事。可她没有答应，只是固执地守在这里，说要等小天狼星·布莱克回来，无论他怎样说理甚至哭闹不休，她也依旧坚持。  
“苦难是生活的馈赠。”她总是这么说，所以她总是在微笑，总是默默承受那些不公，她说未来一定会好起来的。可他不这么认为，什么狗屁馈赠啊，谁爱要谁要，凭什么要落在他们头上？对于这些话，她会温和地反驳，可他从来都不能理解。他没法不恨所有的人。  
有时他会困惑地望着那双平和的湖蓝色眼睛，那么宁静温柔，仿佛什么都无法引起她的愤怒或惊惧。他不明白她是怎么做到的。  
只有一次，他看见她眸中的惊涛骇浪，只有那一次。那次之后，他就永远失去了她。  
他慢慢地从地上爬起来，一阵寒风吹过。真冷啊，他又想起了那个孤独清淡的背影，或许她也像自己一样冷。


End file.
